Caprichos
by evangeline 17
Summary: U.A Crona , una chica orgullosa de origen muy humilde,Death The Kid un chico caprichoso y soberbio el hijo del empresario mas rico del mundo, un accidente que cambiará el rumbo de sus vidas como las llevaban hasta el momento KxC LxR B*SxT SxM final UP!
1. prologo

Buenas buenas~~ aquí an-chan reportándose e_e

Bueno yo aquí acabo de salir del examen de la Universidad Nacional donde creo que me fue muy mal D´: pero todo lo dirá el tiempo

Y mientras estaba allí repentinamente me inspiré *-*, mientras presentaba la prueba de análisis de imagen llego a mi la inspiración como cuando Kid ve algo simétrico xD

Bien este es mi segundo fic…y el primer KidxCrona espero que les guste, ah y por cierto gracias a las hermosas y maravillosamente simétricas personas que dejaron sus reviews en mi fic '' lo que no sabias'' espero que también les guste este y sin mas que decir ¡a leer!

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece TT^TT pero juró que cuando sea asquerosamente rica compraré los derechos de autor a Atsushi Ohkubo sempai y haré que todos sus fics mis queridas lectoras...Se hagan realidad *-*.**

**CAPRICHOS**

**(Prologo)**

Death City es una ciudad como cualquier otra, donde las personas son clasificadas por el dinero que hay en sus bolsillos, así es todo a tu alrededor iniciando por el lugar dónde vives, pasando por el sitio dónde estudias y el lugar dónde trabajas, e incluso tu circulo social se define por el dinero que poseas, como todo en el mundo.

En esta ciudad está la mayor empresa del mundo, Shibusen, una mega corporación que se dedica al financiamiento y buen orden de los gobiernos mundiales, dirigida por Shinigami-sama un hombre muy amable y bondadoso que procura el bien de la ciudad, de sus habitantes y también el de su hijo y sus sobrinas, Death The Kid , Elisabeth y Patricia Thompson .

O al menos eso era lo que yo sabía de ellos ya que en realidad nunca los he visto en persona, mi nombre es Crona Maquenshi y vivo en Death City junto con mi hermano mayor Ragnarock, tenemos una forma de vida muy simple en realidad, Death City financia mis estudios al igual que el de algunos sus habitantes menores de edad, todo gracias a la amabilidad de Shinigami –sama que nos da los recursos necesarios para vivir dignamente a pesar de no tener muchas posesiones , mi hermano trabaja para sostener nuestra pequeña y humilde casa al mismo tiempo que asiste a la universidad .

Por desgracia Ragnarock y yo perdimos a nuestros padres siendo muy niños, por lo que hemos estado tratando de mantenernos en la medida que podemos dependiendo únicamente el uno del otro, proveníamos de una familia muy humilde mi madre solía ser enfermera y mi padre en realidad murió poco después de que nací por lo que no logro recordarlo, desde que tengo memoria la persona que se encarga de mi es mi hermano aunque suele ser un poco brusco y maleducado con migo ,pero ya me acostumbre a su personalidad tan irritante.

El lugar donde estudio es una pequeña escuela pública de Death City, allí conocí a mis primeras amigas las cuales viven en las mismas condiciones que yo, la primera es Eruka que vive con su tío Free, el vende helados en la plaza de Death City, después esta Ángela vive con un muchacho que ha cuidado de ella desde que tiene memoria a pesar de que no son familia su nombre es Mifune y es conserje en el Shibusen y por último esta Mizune ella esta en ultimo año y esta a cargo de sus 2 hermanas pequeñas que casualmente comparten su mismo nombre.

Death City se divide en 3, en el Shibusen y sus cercanías habita la clase alta que abarca desde empresarios, deportistas, escritores e incluso músicos de las mejores familias viven allí además de ser una empresa Shibusen también es una escuela o mejor dicho un instituto dónde estudian los hijos de esas personas tan adineradas, personas que yo jamás conoceré.

Luego esta la clase media cuyos hogares quedan cerca de la plaza que los separa de clase alta, allí viven maestros, médicos y empleados del Shibusen.

Y por último estamos nosotros, la clase baja aunque Shinigami-sama se niega a llamarnos de ese modo, sabemos bien el lugar al que pertenecemos pero vivimos bien con lo que tenemos , aquí viven los vendedores de la plaza, conserjes del Shibusen y los sirvientes de la clase alta entre muchos otros.

Pero la verdadera historia comienza cuando decidí por tomar el consejo de mi amiga Eruka y acepté un trabajo como mesera en una cafetería cerca de la clase alta de Death City, la paga era muy buena y el trabajo en si no era complicado hasta puedo aceptar que los uniformes eran bonitos , pero no todo es color de rosas .

-¡AH! ¿Pero que crees que haces?- grito ese chico pelinegro con tres líneas blancas mientras se levantaba de su asiento con el rostro lleno de ira

-y-yo l-lo si-si-ento muchísimo- dije a modo de disculpa, aunque estaba realmente muy nerviosa

Y ese fue el acontecimiento que cambiaría por completo la vida que llevaba en Death City, maldigo una y mil veces el momento en el que me tropecé y vertí esa malteada de chocolate sobre el costoso traje de ese chico.

Lo se, lo se

Ya sé lo que están pensando…. Pero que cosa mas aburrida!

Los entiendo u_u pero quería dejar en claro la forma de vida que tiene Death City para no tener que explicarla después y comenzar tranquilamente el fic

Créanme que cuando comience los capítulos en serio la cosa se va aponer muy picante :D así que no se despeguen prometo que no se arrepentirán


	2. capitulo 1 accidente

**Hola, olitas~~ como andan todos **

**Bueno mis queridas lectoras espero que su día se llene de maravillas y buenas cosas y amor y paz y Soul Eater y…**

**Inner: joder! Niña ya cállate y empieza con la maldita historia de una vez!**

**O_O´que grosera exijo que me respetes! ¬¬'**

**Inner: pff deja de decir babosadas además yo tengo un nombre!**

**Okay Yume ya entendí no tienes que ser tan mala con migo TT^TT**

**Yume: dejare de serlo cuando subas el jodido capitulo ¬¬#**

**¡A la orden capitana!… Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece por desgracia TT^TT es del fantástico y maravilloso Atsushi Ohkubo sempai, pero cuando sea asquerosamente rica comprare los derechos de autor y haré que sus maravillosos fics mis queridas lectoras se hagan realidad *-* sin más que decir ¡LEAN!**

**/_/**

**Capitulo 1**

**-accidente, el inicio del fin-**

**Crona pov**

Desperté como todas las mañanas, pero esta mañana en especial tenía un mal presentimiento, me di un baño y me puse el uniforme de la escuela, es el típico uniforme de marinerito falda azul camisa blanca con cuello azul y corbatín rojo, bajé las escaleras para desayunar con mi hermano antes de ir a la escuela.

**-**Bu-buenos días Ragnarock- salude a mi hermano mayor que estaba sirviendo el desayuno

-muévete tonta, se te hará tarde para ir a la escuela- me gritó el mientras me lanzaba un pan tostado con mermelada de fresa, a decir verdad no soy muy coordinada por lo que el pan con mermelada terminó por estamparse en mi cara

-… que rico- dije mientras tomaba un poco de mermelada de mi mejilla y me la ponía en la boca

-serás torpe, mira nada más como quedaste, que corras que tienes 10 minutos antes de que empiecen las clases niñata tonta- me gritó el mientras me lanzaba una toalla para limpiarme el rostro

Mi hermano tenía razón ya era muy tarde, tomé otro pan con mermelada de la mesa y salí corriendo de la casa como alma que lleva el diablo

-_Eruka me va a matar-_ pensé mientras corría y me comía mi pan con mermelada, debo decir que ambas cosas resultan muy difíciles debido a mi falta de coordinación

-Crona, date prisa se nos hizo tarde D': - me gritó una chica de mi edad, de cabello plateado

-¡ya voy!- le grité a Eruka mientras la tomaba de la mano corría junto a ella

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**En la escuela**

Abrí la puerta del salón de clases como si mi vida dependiera de ello, arrastrando a una muy cansada Eruka de la mano

-¿pero que tanto hacen?, tienen suerte de que Asuza sensei no haya llegado todavía – nos dijo Ángela desde su asiento

Respiré aliviada, después de un rato llego Asuza sensei y comenzaron las clases, estuvimos 3 horas en el salón de clases antes de que sonara el timbre anunciando la hora del almuerzo

-oye Eruka ¿como te va en ese trabajo que acabaste de conseguir? – pregunto Ángela mientras nos dirigíamos al comedor

-¿tienes trabajo?-pregunté sorprendida

-así es, conseguí trabajo como mesera en una linda cafetería cerca del Shibusen, a esa cafetería llega mucha gente de la clase alta de Death City, y el maestro* es muy bueno con migo además los uniformes son tan lindos- nos dijo Eruka con estrellitas en los ojos

-¿de que tanto hablan?-nos pregunto una chica de cabello rosado

-ola Mizune- dijimos todas al unísono

-y bien ¿es que no piensan decirme?-pregunto ella

-ha-hablábamos del nuevo trabajo de Eruka- le respondí

-finalmente te dieron el trabajo en esa cafetería, que envidia me da Eruka-dijo muy emocionada la pelirosa

-Si, y aun hay puestos libres ¿Por qué no intentan conseguir el trabajo allá?- nos pregunto entusiasmada Eruka

-No, no puedo sabes que debo cuidar de mis hermanitas menores- respondió Mizune

-a mi gustaría pero el club de teatro consume la mayor parte de mi tiempo- dijo Ángela

-y que hay de ti Crona ¿por que no te ánimas?, seria bueno tener una amiga en el trabajo, además ¿necesitas el dinero no es así?- me preguntó Eruka mientras las otras dos asentían en señal de darle la razón

-y-yo no se lidiar con atender a las personas, además no se si Ragnarock me deje – respondí cabizbaja

-anda Crona Ragnarock-kun no se tiene que enterar, el siempre llega tarde de la Universidad y el trabajo es solo de medio tiempo – me dijo Eruka con sus ojos llenos de esperanza mientras Mizune y Ángela solo se limitaban a sentir en forma de aprobación

-n-no lo se Eruka-chan ya te dije que no se como lidiar con atender a las personas y no quiero ocultarle secretos a mi hermano-le dije un poco nerviosa

-vamos Crona te juro que no te arrepentirás, sé muy bien que necesitas ese dinero, además hay chicos lindos que van allí todo el tiempo quizá hasta te consigas un novio – me dijo Eruka guiñándome un ojo y sonriéndome de manera pícara

-e-esta bien, pero si no me convence dejaré de ir y tienen que prometer que guardarán el secreto- les dije aún no muy convencida de mis propias palabras

-Hecho- dijeron las tres muy emocionadas

La escuela termino rápido, llegué a mi casa a almorzar y cambiarme de ropa, después me dirigí a la casa de Eruka para que fuéramos juntas al la famosa cafetería, a medida que el Bus en el que nos transportábamos avanzaba hacia el Shibusen se hacía mas notoria la diferencia de clases sociales, las casas comenzaban a aumentar su tamaño considerablemente, los jardines y parques eran muy hermosos, estaban hermosamente iluminados y las personas que caminaban por allí parecían sacadas de una película. Cuando nos bajamos caminamos juntas hacia la dichosa cafetería , a cada paso que daba me sentía cada vez mas fuera de lugar, cuando llegamos me quede totalmente boquiabierta era muy hermosa pero era mucho mas impresionante por dentro que por fuera

-Aún no comprendo como es que conseguiste un trabajo aquí Eruka-chan- le dije a ella mientras miraba cada vez mas impresionada el lugar

-En realidad mi tío Free es amigo del dueño por eso logré conseguir el trabajo – me dijo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¿y que te hace pensar que me darán un trabajo aquí?- le pregunté no muy convencida

-la cafetería abrió hace poco por lo que necesitan personal urgentemente, además el maestro sabe de nuestra situación económica por eso procura contratar personal de la clase media o baja de Death City- me respondió ella, escuchar eso me tranquilizo un poco

-Hola Eruka, ¿ella es tu amiga?- nos pregunto un hombre alto de cabello negro

-si maestro, ella es mi amiga Crona Maquenshi, Crona el es el maestro quien dirige el local – nos presentó Eruka

-mu-mucho –gu-gusto- dije un poco sonrojada por los nervios

-no tienes por que estar nerviosa Crona-chan ya verás que nos llevaremos bien- me respondió ese hombre con una sonrisa que me inspiró mucha confianza

-gra-gracias maestro- dije un poco avergonzada

-bien Eruka-chan por favor lleva a Crona-chan y muéstrale los vestidores y entrégale su nuevo uniforme cuando se hayan cambiado muéstrale el lugar y la forma de atender a los clientes- le indico el maestro a Eruka

-Si señor-dijo ella mientras me arrastraba hacia la parte trasera del local

Después de que nos vestimos con aquellos uniformes que debo agregar eran bastante cortos Eruka me mostró como funcionaba todo, me explicó como debía atender a los clientes y también como debía entregar los pedidos, no era tan difícil atendí bien a mis primeros clientes quienes me dejaron una gran propina y el maestro me felicitó.

Después de eso llegaron unas personas que al parecer eran clientes frecuentes, eran tres chicos y dos chicas, el primero era un chico albino que parecía bastante despreocupado, el otro tenia el cabello de color azul celeste y era bastante escandaloso, el siguiente tenía el cabello negro con 3 líneas blancas y llevaba un traje bastante elegante era muy atractivo debo admitir, el iba acompañado por 2 chicas rubias, una mas alta de cabello largo y la otra de cabello mas corto con una actitud un poco infantil

-acompáñame a atenderlos-me dijo Eruka-así aprenderás como la manera correcta de hacerlo y te servirá de practica-concluyó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-e-esta bien-le dije

-Bienvenidos al Death Brooks Café ¿puedo tomar su orden?-dijo Eruka con una increíble naturalidad

-solo café-dijo el albino

-una malteada de vainilla-dijo la rubia mayor mientras se miraba las uñas

-TU DIOS QUIERE UNA REBANDA DE PASTEL DE CHOCOLATE, UNA DONA CON JALEA DE MORA, UNA REBANADA DE PIZZA NAPOLITANA, MEDIA DOCENA DE GALLETAS DE CHOCOLATE Y OTRA MEDIA DOCENA DE GALLETAS DE COCO Y UNA MALTEADA GIGANTE DE MORA AZUL DIGNA DE MI GRANDIOSA PERSONA NYAHAHAHHAHA – gritó el chico de cabello azul mientras los demás lo miraban con pesar

-yo quiero una galleta con forma de jirafa tehehehehehe- dijo la rubia de cabello corto mientras se reía

-yo quiero una malteada de chocolate y un brownie con helado de vainilla-pidió el chico pelinegro

-en seguida- dijo Eruka con una sonrisa

-es mucho- le dije a Eruka mientras recordaba todo lo que habían ordenado

-lo se, pero ellos son clientes muy frecuentes, además son personas muy importantes- me dijo ella mientras le entregaba el papel con el pedido al maestro

-¿a caso quienes son?- pregunte mientras esperábamos la orden junto a la cocina

-a ver… el chico albino se llama Soul Evans y pertenece a una muy adinerada familia que se dedica al negocio de la música creo que el es pianista o algo así, el chico de cabello azul se llama Black*Star es el hijo de White*Star el mejor boxeador del mundo, las 2 chicas rubias son Elizabeth y Patricia Thompson son hijas de una muy famosa actriz de Broadway además son las sobrinas de Shinigami-sama- me dijo ella mientras yo abría los ojos como platos ante el asombro que me causaba saber a quienes estaba atendiendo –ah y el chico de cabello negro es…-pero no terminó de decirme ya que

-chicas ya salió su orden- nos dijo el maestro

-hai-dijimos las 2 mientras poníamos toda la comida en las bandejas, de solo recordar a quienes llevaba esos platos sentía como si me fuera a desplomar en cualquier momento por los nervios, uno a uno dejamos los pedidos en la mesa

-Rayos- dijo Eruka muy bajito para que solo yo la escuchara- Crona olvidé la malteada de chocolate ¿podrías traerla?- susurró, yo simplemente asentí mientras corría por la dichosa malteada, puse la malteada en la bandeja mientras caminaba lo mas rápido que podía hasta la mesa, pero solo yo puedo tropezarme con mis propios pies, por suerte logré incorporarme y no caí al suelo, me sentí aliviada hasta que…

-¡AH! ¿Pero que crees que haces?- grito ese chico pelinegro con tres líneas blancas mientras se levantaba de su asiento con el rostro lleno de ira

-y-yo l-lo si-si-ento muchísimo- dije a modo de disculpa, aunque estaba realmente muy nerviosa

Y como no estarlo si la maldita malteada había caído justo en su cabeza, manchando por completo su rostro, su camisa y ese traje que lucia tan costoso

-¿Pero que tonta eres sabes cuanto cuesta este traje?, además arruinaste por completo la simetría- gritó totalmente colérico

-de-de verdad y-yo lo –la-lamento mu-mu-muchísimo-dije sentía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento

-¡quiero ver al encargado AHORA!-le gritó esta vez a Eruka, quien se veía igual de nerviosa que yo

-e-en seguida- dijo ella mientras iba a llamar al maestro

-¿pero que es lo que sucedió?-pregunto el maestro al ver la escena

-Que esta torpe empleada, acaba de arruinar por completo mi simétrico traje- dijo el chico de las líneas blancas en el cabello con un fuerte tono de voz

-y-yo de-de verdad lo lamento mucho-joder! No me salía ninguna otra frase, Eruka solo se limitaba mirarme preocupada mientras las demás personas de la mesa guardaban silencio

-con eso no vas a arreglar nada, ¿a caso sabes cuanto cuesta este traje?, pero que digo, como una pobretona méndiga y torpe niña como tu podría imaginarse si quiera el costo de una prenda tan fina como esta, ni trabajando en esta cafetería durante 7 vidas lograrías pagarlo- me dijo el con un tono sarcástico en su vos

-Kid creo que estas exagerando-dijo la rubia de cabello largo mientras me veía con un poco de lastima

De cierto modo el tenía razón aquel tarje debía de ser muy caro, pero ¿pobretona?, ¿mendiga? al momento de oír esas palabras algo en mí hizo corto y de mi boca salieron cosas que ni en mis más locos sueños creí poder pronunciar

-¡¿Pero quien te crees que eres? No me interesa cuanto cueste tu estúpido traje o el hijo de quien seas, a mi nadie me trata de ese modo y que te quede bien claro que aunque no tenga mucho dinero, me sobra dignidad ¡imbécil! – le grité mientras le di una muy merecida cachetada en el rostro

El maestro, Eruka y todas las demás personas del restaurante me miraron sorprendidos, mientras el muchacho me veía con profunda ira

-¿Qué el hijo de quien soy?, soy el hijo de Shinigami y esto no se va a quedar así- dijo el

-e-el hijo de…- no pude terminar de decir esa frase por que de repente todo se puso negro

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Desperté en mi habitación con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, abrí mis ojos pesadamente mientras trataba de recordar como llegué a este lugar, cuando recordé lo que pasó inmediatamente me puse en pie y baje las escaleras hacia la sala como alma que lleva el diablo para encontrarme a Eruka hablando con mi hermano, cuando el mi dirigió la mirada sentí que el corazón se me bajo a los pies

-hermanita ven aquí tenemos que hablar-me dijo con una voz tan tranquila que sentí que en cualquier momento sacaría un mazo* gigante y me aplastaría con el

Termine de bajar las escaleras, me senté a un lado de Eruka quien tenia una mirada muy triste y distante

-_mierda apuesto que la despidieron por mi culpa-_ pensé

-hermanita ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que habías conseguido trabajo?-me preguntó Ragnarock en un tono de voz que no supe identificar

-y-yo qu-queria ver como era el trabajo en esa cafetería, s-si las co-cosas salían bien hoy te lo diría ma-mañana- le dije

-Eruka me contó lo que sucedió, discutiremos esto después por ahora debo irme a la universidad-dijo el mientras tomaba sus cosas y salía de la casa

Cuando por fin estuvimos a solas lleve a Eruka a mi habitación para que pudiéramos hablar las cosas con mas clama

-¿pero como fue que terminé aquí?- le pregunté a Eruka

Pues veras después de la discusión que tuviste con Shinigami-kun…-

_Flash back (general pov)_

_-¡¿Pero quien te crees que eres? No me interesa cuanto cueste tu estúpido traje o el hijo de quien seas, a mi nadie me trata de ese modo y que te quede bien claro que aunque no tenga mucho dinero, me sobra dignidad ¡imbécil! –Grito Crona _

_El maestro, Eruka y todas las demás personas del restaurante la miraros sorprendidos, mientras el joven Shinigami la veía con odio puro_

_-¿Qué el hijo de quien soy?, soy el hijo de Shinigami y esto no se va a quedar así- dijo el _

_-e-el hijo de…-fue lo único que dijo Crona antes de desplomarse _

_-Crona!-gritó Eruka para después levantarla del suelo y con ayuda del maestro, la llevaron a la trastienda y la dejaron en un pequeño sillón para después salir y continuar con lo que habían dejado pendiente _

_-Shinigami-kun le pido mis mas sinceras disculpas, la chica es nueva y estaba muy nerviosa-se excuso el maestro mientras el chico de cabello negro lo miraba con incredulidad _

_-¿y cómo se supone que solucione esto?-preguntó el mientras señalaba el traje manchado_

_-le juro que se lo pagaré y todo lo que pidieron hoy corre por cuenta de la casa-respondió el maestro mientras hacia una reverencia_

_El joven Shinigami lo medito por un momento después asintió para luego retirarse junto con sus acompañantes del local_

_-Eruka quiero que contactes con la familia de Crona y la lleves a casa-dijo el hombre mientras miraba muy seriamente a la peli plateada_

_-Si señor, esto significa que estamos despedidas ¿verdad?-pregunto la chica de cabello plateado con un deje de tristeza en su voz_

_-No- se limitó a responder el_

_-¿Ah?, pe- pero entonces como…-_

_-ustedes deberán seguir trabajando aquí hasta que paguen cada centavo de lo que cuesta ese traje- dijo el hombre _

_La chica se limitó a asentir para después tomar el teléfono y llamar al hermano de la peli rosa_

_Fin Flash Back_

-después de eso Ragnarock-kun llegó, pedimos un taxi y te trajimos aquí, te dejamos en tu cuarto y luego bajamos a la sala para que el comenzara con el interrogatorio- me terminó de explicar ella

-lo lamento mucho Eruka-chan ahora tendrás que trabajar sin salario por mi culpa- le dije mientras sentía las lagrimas caer libremente por mis mejillas

-no tienes por que disculparte, además para serte sincera me alegro que le hayas dado su merecido a ese chico, aunque sea el hijo de alguien tan bondadoso como Shinigami-sama siempre suele ser un cretino ya era hora de que alguien lo pusiera en su lugar- me dijo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro-además tu tendrás que cargar el bulto con migo*- concluyo

-lo sé, prometo que te pagare cada centavo de algún modo- le dije

-No tienes de que preocuparte después miramos eso, por ahora será mejor que descanses necesitarás toda tu energía para enfrentarte a tu hermano – me dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la puerta

-nos vemos mañana-me despedí mientras Eruka se dirigía a su casa

Después de eso tome un largo baño me puse el pijama y me senté a hacer las tareas de la escuela mientras esperaba a mi hermano pero tenía mucho sueño así que decidí recostarme en el escritorio, sin querer me quedé dormida…

-Tonta despiértate ya ¡joder!- me grito mi hermano mientras me daba unos golpes en la cabeza

-Auch onii-san no hagas eso me duele- le dije

-el que debería quejarse soy yo, ahora lo que nos va a doler a ambos es el bolsillo ya que por tu culpa tendremos que pagar ese estúpido traje-me dijo el en un tono claramente molesto mientras las lagrimas salían libremente de mis ojos

-de-de verdad lo lamento mucho-dije para después estallar en llanto

-ya déjalo, ya veremos como solucionar eso, tu preocúpate por descansar que mañana deberás ir a trabajar para ayudarme a pagar esa cosa-me dijo el mientras me daba un abrazo, yo solo me limité a asentir, me dirigí a mi cama y me dispuse a dormir

-_mañana será un largo día-_ fue lo ultimo que pensé antes de dejarme caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

**/_/**

A ver hago unas aclaraciones… en este fic Crona, Maka (que aparecerá en el siguiente capi) Eruka, Ángela, Soul, Black*Star y Kid tienen 17 años – Ragnarock, Liz, Tsubaki (que también aparecerá pronto) y Mizune tienen 18 años – Patty tiene 16 años … a medida que sigan apareciendo los personajes aclararé sus edades

*maestro: es la persona que se encarga de la cafetería en Soul Eater Not para los que no lo han visto aquí les dejo el link, no olviden agregar http:/ al principio y quitar los espacios

i38. Mangareader .net / soul-eater-not /3/ soul-eater-not- 2126397 .jpg

y los uniformes que usan Crona y Eruka en este fic son estos:

i20. /soul-eater-not /3/ soul-eater-not- 2126377 .jpg

Mismas recomendaciones http:/ al principio y quiten los espacios :D

*mazo gigante: dícese de un martillo de proporciones dinosauricas xD

*cargar el bulto: es un dicho de mi país referente a cargar con la misma culpa o los mismos problemas que otra persona

Muy bien no siendo mas quiero dar especiales agradecimientos a… *redoble de tambores*

**dolli giirl** por ser mi primer review aquí en fanfiction *aplausos* en mi primer fic _lo que no sabias_ muchísimas gracias por tus lindas palabra espero que también leas esta historia

**Lukita **por ser mi primer review en este fic :3 *apalusos* espero que te guste el capi sempai un abrazo

Y sin mas que decir hasta la próxima An-chan fuera nya~

_En el siguiente capitulo… '' La Apuesta la decisión que definirá el rumbo de esta historia ¿lo que empieza mal, termina bien?''_


	3. capitulo 2 la apuesta

**Muyyyy buenas~**

**espero que la estén pasando maravillosamente :3**

**verán cuando estaba escribiendo este capi me quedé estancada a la mitad D': **

**por lo que no tuve mas opción que recurrir a mi justsu mas poderoso...fui a la tienda y compre una chocolatina gigantesca y una coca-cola después de comer todo eso mi mente comenzó a volar y así fue como pude terminarlo :3**

**espero de todo corazón que les guste ^^**

**lo de siempre...Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece por desgracia TT^TT, pero cuando sea asquerosamente rica compraré los derechos de autor a Atsushi Ohkubo sempai y haré que todos sus maravillosos fics se hagan realidad... no siendo mas ¡A LEER! **

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**-La apuesta, ¿lo que empieza mal, termina bien?**

**Crona pov**

Desperté sin muchas ganas, era sábado y debía prepararme para ir a mi trabajo, me levante, me di un baño y me vestí después baje las escaleras hacia la cocina tomé un poco de café y unas galletas, tomé mi chaqueta y salí de la casa para encontrarme con Eruka, mi hermano también había salido a trabajar desde muy temprano y toda esta situación se resumía al accidente de hace 3 semanas, a causa del fatídico accidente Eruka y yo debemos trabajar sin sueldo hasta pagar el costoso traje y mi hermano consciente de que tardaríamos una eternidad en reunir el dinero acepto ayudarme de mala gana con el sueldo de su trabajo, pero el hecho de tener que pagar ese traje y poner comida en la mesa hacía que Ragnarock tuviera que trabajar el doble, eso me hacía sentir muy mal por eso también decidí trabajar los sábados y los domingos en tiempo completo así compensaría un poco el esfuerzo de mi hermano

-Bu-buenos días Eruka-chan-salude

-buenos días Crona, no te preocupes ya verás que lo conseguiremos dentro de poco-me dijo ella notando mi cara tan deprimida

Tomamos el autobús y llegamos a la cafetería dónde el maestro nos recibió con una sonrisa, caminamos a los vestidores listas para otro arduo día de trabajo, desde lo del accidente el joven _e idiota _Shinigami-kun no había regresado a pesar de que los demás chicos si lo hicieron, el joven Black*Star suele venir en las tardes con una hermosa chica de cabello negro su nombre es Tsubaki y se les ve muy bien juntos, el joven Soul y las hermanas Thompson también vienen de vez en cuando, hemos tenido cortas conversaciones mientras los atiendo son buenas personas

-Bienvenidos al Death Brooks café, por favor síganme les indicare su mesa- dije a las 3 chicas que habían llegado

-Crona sabes que no tienes que tratarnos así, y sabes bien que ya conocemos a la perfección nuestra mesa- me dijo Liz con una cálida sonrisa

-tehehehe y también sabes lo que vamos a pedir- dijo la rubia menor mientras se carcajeaba

-así es Crona-chan ya somos amigas tranquilízate-me dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa que me inspiraba total confianza

-e-esta bien entiendo, les preparé sus ordenes en seguida… y a todo esto ¿por que vienen solas?-pregunté, para ser sincera desde que empecé a trabajar aquí ellas suelen venir casi todos los días y me dejan buenas propinas conscientes del martirio por el que tengo que pasar, de cierto modo eso aligera un poco mi carga y la de Eruka

-mmm hoy los chicos dijeron que querían un ''tiempo de hombres'', son tontos pero da igual es bueno tener momentos a solas con las amigas- respondió Liz mientras me guiñaba un ojo

-esta bi-bien- dicho esto me encamine a pedir al maestro las ordenes que ya conocía de memoria, una malteada de vainilla para Liz, una galleta de jirafa para Patty y te de jazmín para Tsubaki

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Mientras tanto cerca de la plaza principal del Shibusen**

**Kid pov **

Han pasado 3 semanas desde lo del accidente, deje de ir a mi cafetería favorita por que no quería tener otro encuentro con esa torpe chica peli rosada, pero ¿que se había creído? primero arruinó mi simétrico y fino traje, después me insultó y por último me golpeo, y tampoco tengo muchas ganas de aguantar las miradas acusadoras de mi prima Liz diciéndome que todo es mi culpa, ¿pero que le pasa? ella debería apoyarme en vez de hacerse amiga de esa mesera de quinta, bueno al menos mis amigos decidieron salir hoy con migo, ya estaba comenzando a aburrirme, ahora todos tenían la costumbre de ir siempre a esa cafetería después de clases, incluso el mono asimétrico de Black-Star le había pedido a Tsubaki que lo acompañara ¿Qué a caso están dementes? Entre mas gente inviten mas rápido esa chiquilla torpe conseguirá el dinero, yo quiero verla sufriendo un poco mas por lo que me hizo, me encontré con Soul y Black*Star esta mañana y decidimos dar un paseo cerca de la plaza para tomar aire fresco relajarnos un poco

-y Soul ¿como van las clases de piano?- le pregunté a mi amigo albino

-bien ya sabes Wes siempre ha sido el preferido de papá por eso no me preocupo mucho-respondió el despreocupadamente

-NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA A QUE NO ADIVINAN, SU DIOS EL GRAN ORE-SAMA HA LOGRADO HACER A LA HERMOSISIMA TSUBAKI SU NOVIA NYAHAHAHAHAH- grito Black*Star a lo que Soul y yo lo miramos claramente sorprendidos

-¿en serio?- dijimos el albino y yo al unísono aun sin poder creernos lo que el peli azul acababa de decir

-ASI ES, YO EL GRAN ORE-SAMA HA HECHO DE LA MARAVILLOSA TSUBAKI SU NUEVA Y FANTABULOSA NOVIA NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-gritó el mientras Soul y yo lo mirábamos con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Si bien Black*Star compartía nuestro estrato social la señorita Tsubaki no lo hacía, la conocimos un día casualmente mientras dábamos un paseo , decidimos entrar en un restaurante de comida japonesa allí ella fue quien nos atendió , desde ese momento Black*Star no paraba de ir a aquel lugar a almorzar casi diario, de vez en cuando lo acompañábamos razón por la cual nos hicimos amigos de la chica rápidamente, al parecer ella es hija de los dueños de aquel restaurante que a pesar de que esta en la parte alta de la ciudad es pequeño por lo que aunque la diferencia sea poca, ella y nosotros diferimos solo un poco en estrato social, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa, Tsubaki es una chica muy hermosa físicamente atractiva para cualquier hombre y además es un año mayor que nosotros ¿Cómo rayos ese mono asimétrico logro hacerla su novia?

-eso es increíble Black*Star ¿cuando pasó?- pregunto Soul mientras yo ponía total atención a la respuesta del peli azul

-Pues verán ayer decidí de que era hora de que alguien tan BIG como Yo le confesara sus sentimientos a esa hermosa mortal, así lo hice y ella me correspondió, es bastante simple de entender- nos dijo el con total naturalidad

-Felicidades Black*Star – dijimos Soul y yo al unísono

-y ya que estamos hablando de esto ¿Qué hay de ti Kid ya te has conseguido una novia?- me preguntó el albino con una sonrisa picara en el rostro

-en realidad no- respondí- hace poco conocí a una chica su nombre era Luka, prefería que le llamara Lukita* era bastante bonita pero a decir verdad estaba un poquito loca, su comportamiento me recordó a mi prima Patty en fin finalmente terminamos siendo solo amigos- les conté-¿y que hay de ti Soul?- le pregunte a mi amigo quien inmediatamente comenzó a reír

-jajajaja novia ¿yo?, vamos Kid tu me conoces sabes que yo no soy de los que anda atado a una sola mujer jajajaja – concluyo el

Su respuesta no me sorprendió en absoluto, si bien desde hace un par de años el y yo competíamos para ver quien tenía mas cartas de chicas enamoradas en el casillero, desde que habíamos cumplido 17 años solemos ir a una discoteca todas las noches de viernes, allí Soul siempre encuentra y se llevaba a la cama a una chica diferente, cada una mas hermosa que la anterior y a pesar de que con total facilidad yo podría hacer lo mismo sigo esperando a la chica adecuada

-¡ja! Ya te quiero ver enamorado Evans, eventualmente habrá una chica que te ponga en tu lugar- le dije con un tono de burla

-jajajaja Kid, estar enamorado no es nada cool, ninguna podrá con migo- me dijo el retadoramente

-yo creo conocer a una que si- le dije utilizando el mismo tono de voz

-¿ah si, quien?- me pregunto el mostrando un poco de interés

-la hija del asistente de mi padre- le dije- se llama Maka Albarn, no va a al instituto con nosotros por que recibe clases en casa de tutores privados, Liz y ella son buenas amigas así fue como nos conocimos, esa chica tiene un carácter muy fuerte ni siquiera yo pude con ella por lo que decidimos mantener nuestra relación como una amistad-le comente mientras ambos me miraban atento

-no ha nacido una sola mujer que logre resistírseme, estoy seguro de que podría con ella- me dijo Soul mientas sonreía de medio lado - ¿que tal si hacemos una pequeña apuesta?- me pregunto mientras deteníamos nuestra caminata, Black*Star solo nos miraba atento

-¿Qué apuestas?- pregunte con mi mirada completamente inexpresiva

-te apuesto que puedo tirarme a la tal Maka antes de que tu lo logres con Crona- me dijo el mirándome de manera petulante

-sabes que no metería con esa sirvienta simplona-le dije

-¿a caso tienes miedo Kid?-me pregunto el albino, cosa que me hizo explotar, si hay algo que odio mas que la asimetría es que se metan con mi orgullo

-por supuesto que no Evans, está bien apostemos-dije

-Bien los términos son simples, el que logre tirarse primero a la chica gana-

-y como se supone que pueda estar seguro de que lo hiciste o no, simplemente alguno de los 2 podría decir que lo ha hecho y fingir- dije analizando la situación rápidamente

-elemental mi querido amigo-dijo Soul con una voz tranquila-para eso esta Liz, ella es amiga de las 2 chicas estoy seguro de que ella confirmará la información dada –concluyó

-esta bien y si gano, ¿que me darás?, no hay mucho que tengas que yo no pueda comprar- le dije con autosuficiencia

-te daré la guitarra eléctrica autografiada por Slash* y el disco original autografiado de los Beatles* ¿Qué te parece?- dijo el, aquellos objetos eran sumamente valiosos, casi que únicos en el mundo la oferta era bastante tentadora

-hecho-respondí -¿Qué quieres? En el remoto caso de que ganes-le pregunté

-simple Kid, quiero todas tus figuras de colección y la libreta original manuscrita por el creador de Death Note* – respondió el, las figuras en si no eran problema podía comprar otras, pero la libreta era un objeto casi único, el creador de la serie solo hizo 3 yo con mucha suerte y mucho dinero logré con dificultad conseguir una y dudo que si la pierdo alguno de los otros 2 dueños esté dispuesto a vender la suya, a pesar de ello estaba mas que seguro de que ni siquiera Soul podría con Maka y siendo quien soy sería muy fácil ganar

-de acuerdo- le dije con mi voz llena de confianza

-pero…-dijo el

_-Mierda ya vienen las letras pequeñas del contrato-_pensé

-…Si alguno de los 2 se llega a enamorar de la chica de la apuesta, el premio será un poco diferente-dijo el –si alguno de los 2 se enamora y lo admite, tendrá que dar una rueda de prensa por televisión nacional, hablando a cerca de todo lo relacionado con la apuesta, desde los métodos que utilizó para intentar conquistar a la chica hasta detalles íntimos, por supuesto sin revelar la identidad del ganador ¿Qué te parece?-preguntó el

-viejo eso es cruel- dijo Black*Star hablando por primera vez

Lo medité por un momento,

-_supongo que no tengo de que preocuparme, después de todo yo nunca me enamoraría de una simple mesera de clase baja, además dudo que el también se enamore de Maka el no es de los que se ata a una sola mujer ¿Por qué piensa en algo tan absurdo como eso?- _pensé antes de aceptar

-acepto-dije mientras extendía mi mano con el fin de sellar el trato, Soul también levanto su mano pero antes de que lográramos estrecharlas Black*Star se puso en medio

-viejo esto no esta bien-dijo el mono peli azul con una mirada muy seria por lo cual Soul y yo nos sorprendimos

-¿de que hablas viejo?- le dijo Soul con un deje de fastidio en su voz

-hermano, jugar así con las personas no esta bien, menos si son chicas como ellas- dijo Black*Star en tono calmado pero con la mirada igualmente seria

-hermano creo que pasar tanto tiempo con Tsubaki te afectó-dije yo también un tanto fastidiado

-esta bien hagan lo que se les venga en gana, pero luego no digan que no se los advertí y que quede bien claro que aunque sea su testigo su dios nunca estuvo de acuerdo con esta apuesta ¿esta bien?-dijo el

-por supuesto-dijimos Soul y yo al unísono

Después de eso ambos estrechamos nuestras manos, la puesta estaba hecha, después de eso caminamos hasta donde habíamos dejado nuestros vehículos de transporte, Black*Star subió a su camioneta* para ir a encontrarse con Tsubaki, mientras yo subía a mi convertible negro* y Soul a su motocicleta* el y yo iríamos a la biblioteca para que yo le dijera quien era Maka y así fue, cuando llegamos a la enorme biblioteca del Shibusen Maka estaba sentada como de costumbre en la silla mas grande cerca de la ventana leyendo un grueso libro

-bien Soul vez a la chica rubia del vestido blanco, ella es Maka-le dije mientras el la buscaba con la mirada, al parecer la encontró rápidamente ella resaltaba con facilidad entre las demás personas dentro de la biblioteca noté que se quedo viéndole un rato para luego decir

-es hermosa-dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, yo no puede evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada

-¿Qué sucede Evans, cupido ya te dio un flechazo en el trasero? Jajajaja- dije mientras limpiaba una pequeña lágrima de mi ojo derecho, a parecer eso lo saco de su ensoñación

-n-no di-digas tonterías viejo, solo digo que es bonita a pesar de que está un poco plana-dijo el mientras se aclaraba la garganta

-bien, ahora la apuesta comienza oficialmente-dije dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro a mi amigo-iré a ver a la mesera esa y que comience el juego y qué el mejor hombre gane-dije mientras sonreirá

-o sea yo- dijo el mientras me hacia un ademán con la mano a modo de despedida y se encaminaba hacia la chica rubia

Salí de la biblioteca, subí a mi auto y me encamine hacia la cafetería, cuando llegue me bajé del auto y vi a Liz y a Patty hablando animadamente con la mesera esa _-todo por la apuesta, primero trataré de hacerme su amigo, luego le pediré una cita y después haré lo que tenga que hacer, es un plan perfectamente simétrico –_ pensé, sonreí ampliamente al recordar los posibles premios que conseguiría si ganaba y finalmente entré

**Crona pov**

Me encontraba hablando con Liz y Patty ya que no había muchos clientes, mire hacia la ventana y vi llegar un hermoso convertible negro, pero al darme cuenta de quien lo conducía mi felicidad se fue por el caño, noté que su mirada se fijo en mi y estaba ¿sonriéndome?, ¿pero que mosca le pico ahora a ese tipo? -_Quizá solo fue mi imaginación- _pensé, luego escuche las puertas de la cafetería abrirse

-bi-bienvenido al Death Brooks Café- le dijo Eruka al recién llegado notablemente nerviosa

-gracias-dijo el de manera muy cortes mientras se dirigía hacia nosotras, se sentó en la mesa junto a Liz y Patty pero antes de que hablara gire mi rostro y me dirigí hacia Eruka

-¿podrías atenderlo tu?, no quiero mas problemas- le suplique a Eruka mientras ella simplemente asentía para después dirigirse hacia la mesa dónde se encontraba ese cretino pelinegro

-¿que desea que le triga?- Le preguntó Eruka con una amplia sonrisa

-nada-dijo el para luego acercarse a ella y susurrarle algo al oído

-_imbécil si intenta pasarse con Eruka le daré un golpe que lo dejará sir herederos-_pensé

Después de eso vi que Eruka empalideció un poco y camino cautelosamente hacia mi

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte con notoria preocupación en mi voz

-el joven Shinigami-kun pidió que fueras tu quien lo atendiera personalmente-me dijo, me puse muy nerviosa, ¿y si lo hacia a propósito solo para humillarme mas?

-mierda-susurre muy bajito para que solo Eruka me escuchara, después me encamine hacia la mesa reuniendo el poco valor que me quedaba

-bi-bienvenido a-a Death Brooks Café ¿e-en que pu-puedo servirle?-pregunté al borde del colapso

-quisiera una copa de helado-me dijo sonriéndome de manera ¿amable? ¿A caso estaba enfermo o se le olvido quien era yo?

-en-en seguida-dije y me encamine hacia la cocina, después de un rato regresé con el dichoso helado, lo puse en la mesa y me di media vuelta dispuesta no continuar viéndole la cara

-espera-me dijo el mientras me agarraba de la muñeca-¿puedo saber tu nombre?- me pregunto de manera muy cordial

-no- respondí secamente, me solté de su agarre y continúe mi camino

**General pov**

-No-respondió secamente la peli rosada mientras se dirigía hacia su amiga Eruka y el maestro

-_maldita -_pensó el pelinegro de tres líneas blancas

-_idiota -_pesó la peli rosada mientras caminaba

De repente la puerta del la cafetería se abrió dejando ver a un achico alto pelinegro llevaba una camiseta negra sin magas dejando a la vista unos brazos muy bien formados, unos pantalones de mezclilla y unas botas negras estilo militar, además tenia unos tatuajes en forma de X en cada hombro

-nii-san- dijo muy emocionada la peli rosada acercándose a aquel muchacho

-si lo que sea, nada de meloserias* en publico-dijo el muchacho mientras apartaba a la peli rosada

Mientras tanto la rubia mayor se quedaba viéndolo desde la mesa con la boca abierta, aquel muchacho alto pelinegro pasó junto a ella dirigiéndose hacia el maestro, ella soltó un suspiro mientras las otras personas en la mesa la miraban con extrañeza

-tehehehe te gusta ese chico onee-chan- dijo la rubia menor mientras la mayor le tapaba la boca con una mano y se sonrojaba

-shhh Patty a caso quieres dejarme en vergüenza- dijo la rubia mayor mientras sus mejillas tomaban un ligero tono rojizo

-no puedo creer que te gusten los tipos así- dijo el chico pelinegro con tres líneas blancas

-podrían callarse, además ¿Qué esa actitud Kid? ¿Desde cuando tomaste la decisión de ser amable con Crona eh? – pregunto la rubia mayor a lo que el aludido solo giro la mirada molesto

-aquí tiene el dinero señor-dijo Ragnarock al maestro

-gracias muchacho, si todo sigue como hasta ahora lograrán pagar el traje en aproximadamente 2 meses- dijo el maestro a lo que las 2 meseras y el muchacho suspiraron resignados

-esta bien como sea, será mejor que me vaya es obvio que yo no encajo muy bien aquí- dijo el pelinegro – Ten cuidado de regreso a casa tonta ¿entendiste?- le dijo el pelinegro a la peli rosada mientras revolvía un poco su cabello

-ah nii-san no hagas eso-dijo fastidiada la peli rosada

-como sea me largo-dijo el, caminó un poco y vio a la rubia de cabello largo con el rabillo del ojo la cual se sonrojo de inmediato, después camino a la puerta y simplemente salió

Después de eso la rubia mayor se levanto de su silla y corrió hacia la peli rosada como alma que lleva el diablo

-Crona ¿e-ese e-era tu he-hermano?- preguntó al borde del colapso mientras estrujaba a la peli rosada con desesperación

-s-si Liz-chan el es Ragnarock mi hermano mayor- dijo la aludida con el rostro verde a causa del mareo

-tienes que presentarnos lo antes posible Crona-dijo la rubia mayor completamente seria pero sonrojada

-eh ¿pero por que? A caso el te…-pero antes de terminar la frase la peli rosa fue interrumpida

-oye tontita- dijo Ragnarock acercándose a las 2 chicas que inmediatamente voltearon a mirarlo

-¿Qué sucede nii-san?-pregunto la peli rosa, mientras que la rubia comenzaba ponerse completamente roja

-olvidaba decirte que saldré temprano de trabajar, por eso tendré tiempo y vendré a recogerte cunado termines tu turno aquí ¿esta bien?-dijo el mientras veía de reojo a la rubia que parecía sonrojarse cada vez mas

-cla-claro como digas, ah por cierto e-ella es mi amiga Elizabeth Thompson, Elizabeth-san el es mi he-hermano Ragnarock- dijo la peli rosada, presentándolos de la manera mas cortes que se le ocurrió

-es un placer conocerla señorita Thompson-dijo el pelinegro mientras se inclinaba y depositaba un pequeño beso en su mano

-so-solo dime Liz- musito la rubia mientras se sonrojaba al extremo de parecer un tomate ambulante

-en ese caso señorita Liz espero poder verla de nuevo –dijo el pelinegro mientras miraba fijamente a la rubia a los ojos –bien tengo que irme, no lo olvides Crona vendré en la noche-concluyo mientras aún miraba a la rubia-adiós-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir de la cafetería

Liz regresó a su mesa y vio fijamente por la ventana como aquel chico pelinegro subía en su motocicleta* y se alejaba rápidamente perdiéndose en el horizonte, en ese momento supo que debía volver en la noche justo antes de que cerraran la cafetería, si quería encontrárselo de nuevo o al menos eso es lo que ella creía que el intentaba transmitirle indirectamente.

Después de ver a su hermano partir Crona se dirigió a la mesa dónde se encontraban las 2 rubias y el pelinegro, recogió los platos vacíos y dejó la cuenta

-Cro-Crona gracias por ya sabes presentarme con tu hermano- dijo la rubia mayor un poco sonrojada

-no es nada, puedes contar con migo siempre que me necesites-respondió la peli rosa, mientras esbozaba una cálida sonrisa

-que bonita sonrisa-dijo el pelinegro, mientras veía fijamente a la peli rosada con cara de bobo (N/A _no pude evitar poner eso xD_)

-¿¡ah!- dijeron las tres chicas de la mesa con cara de confusión total

-_mierda a caso lo dije en voz alta-_pensó el pelinegro-na-nada olvídenlo- dijo el mientras se sonrojaba levemente-se-será mejor que regresemos a la mansión Liz, Patty –concluyó

Mientras Crona iba con los platos vacíos y los dejaba en la cocina, las 2 rubias y el pelinegro se retiraron de la cafetería, al regresar la peli rosa notó la enorme propina dejada sobre la mesa-_con este dinero podría alimentarme por un mes entero-_pensó ella mientras contaba el dinero, después noto que había una pequeña nota junto a la cuenta, la tomo con cuidado y la abrió

''_Crona de verdad que tienes una sonrisa encantadora, aunque te negaras a darme tu nombre_

_Death The Kid''_

Al leer la nota la chica se sonrojó levemente -_no caeré tan fácil-_ pensó Crona mientras tomaba la nota y la arrojaba al basurero

**Crona pov**

El día transcurrió rápidamente ya eran las 7:30 de la noche hora de cerrar la cafetería

-rayos mis pies me están matando-dijo Eruka con una voz muy melodramática

-lo-lo lamento mu-mucho Eruka-chan, no estarías aquí si no fuera po mi culpa- dije apenada mientras me sacaba el uniforme del trabajo y me ponía mi ropa de siempre

-sabes que no tienes que disculparte por nada-me respondió ella con una sonrisa que después paso a ser una cara muy pícara-y Crona ¿Qué exactamente esto?- me pegunto mientras me mostraba un trozo de papel que reconocí al instante

-¿de-de dónde has sacado eso?- le pregunte alarmada mientras le quitaba la nota de las manos

-mmm la encontré por hay-me dijo -¿y bien?- preguntó

-¿y bien que?-contrataque

-admítelo Crona te gusta el hijo de Shinigami-sama- dijo ella

-po-por supuesto qu-que no ¿Cómo crees que me puede gu-gustar alguien tan torpe y engreído como ese tipo?-le dije mientras me sonrojaba levente

-vamos Crona, yo si creo que tu le gustas a el- me dijo mientras levantaba una ceja – y si ese el caso imagínalo, si logras estar con ese chico date cuenta de que tienes muchas oportunidades, el dinero le sobra a montones- concluyó con estrellitas en los ojos

-_que interesada_-pensé y luego le dije -no me interesa cuanto dinero tenga, sigue siendo un ególatra y simplemente lo detesto, además el hecho de tener que estar cerca de el me fastidia- concluí de manera cortante

-esta bien Crona, solo digo que si al menos intentarás caerle bien quizá consideraría perdonar la deuda-dijo ella mas calmada

Aunque odiara admitirlo Eruka tenía razón, si al menos me acercara a ese tipo lo suficiente como para que considerara perdonarlos aquella deuda nos quitaría una enorme carga de encima, pero no por eso significa que lo haré, prefiero trabajar en esta cafetería por el resto de mis días antes de tener que entablar una relación con ese tipo

-supongo, pero no quiero si quiera considerarlo-dije mientras me ponía mi chaqueta, Eruka suspiro derrotada

Terminamos de vestirnos nos despedimos del maestro y esperamos afuera de la cafetería que mi hermano Ragnarock apareciera, para nuestras sorpresa lo primero que vimos fue un lindo auto rojo* el cual era conducido por Liz

-hola chicas-nos saludó Liz al parecer muy feliz de vernos en ese lugar

-ho-hola Liz-san pe-pero ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?- pregunte tímidamente

-es que solo pasaba por aquí y quise venir a saludar-dijo la rubia no muy convencida de sus propias palabras

De repente a lo lejos se escuchaba el sonido de la motocicleta

-Ragnarock-kun ya viene- dijo Eruka, mientras la rubia se sonrojaba un poco

-o-oye Crona, disculpa si soy muy grosera y me da mucha pena preguntarte esto, pe-pero ¿como es que tu hermano…-pero antes de que terminara la interrumpí

-¿como es que mi hermano logró comprar una motocicleta como esa?-dije mientras la rubia agachaba la mirada notablemente apenada-veras Liz-san mi hermano encontró esa motocicleta casi totalmente destrozada, la compro muy barata y se dedico el mismo a repararla con ayuda de unos amigos-le expliqué mientras ella me miraba un poco asombrada

-eso es genial-musito muy bajito pero lo suficientemente alto para que Eruka y yo lográramos escucharla

Después de eso Ragnarock aparco la motocicleta en frente de nosotras y se retiro el casco

-buenas noches señoritas-dijo mi hermano mientras nos veía fijamente, luego me lanzo un casco-sube tontita-me dijo mientras yo me ajustaba el casco y caminaba hacia el, pero de un momento a otro reaccioné

-e-espera hermano que hay de Eruka-chan a esta hora es peligroso que ella se vaya sola a casa-dije con preocupación en mi voz

-etto no-no se preocupen pu-puedo irme yo sola-dijo Eruka un poco nerviosa

-no te preocupes Eruka yo te llevo-dijo la rubia mientras todos la mirábamos sorprendidos

-de-de verdad no es necesario Liz-san pu-puedo tomar el autobús aquí cerca-dijo Eruka mientras se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo

-por favor yo insisto, pon tus cosas en el auto y sube al asiento del copiloto-dijo la rubia con una amplia sonrisa

Eruka asintió y subió al auto, noté como mi hermano veía fijamente el auto con asombro y con algo de tristeza al mismo tiempo, y no era para menos, a el le gustaban mucho estas cosas por desgracia el y yo sabíamos que ni en nuestros mas locos sueños tendríamos el dinero suficiente para adquirir algo como eso; estábamos casi listos para partir, mi hermano tomo su casco pero antes de que pudiera ponérselo

-Ra-Ragnarock-san-dijo Liz un poco sonrojada, el aludido bajo el casco nuevamente y miro fijamente a la rubia-me-me gu-gustaría s-sa-saber si te g-gustaría sa-salir con migo-dijo Liz mientras todos la mirábamos con asombro

-pa-/se aclaro la garganta/para mi sería un gran placer salir con usted señorita Liz-dijo el con en leve sonrojo en sus mejillas-conozco un lugar donde podríamos ir a bailar ¿Qué le parece?-pregunto el mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia

-me-me encantaría- dijo ella con alegría

-bien, en ese caso vendré a recogerla el sábado a las 8 de la noche señorita Elizabeth-concluyó mi hermano para luego depositar un pequeño beso en la mano de la rubia que al momento del contacto se puso completamente roja –bien no siendo mas me retiro-se puso el casco y encendió la motocicleta en seguida avanzamos, me gire un poco y vi el auto de Liz avanzar

**General pov**

La chica rubia subió a su automóvil junto con la peli plateada, puso el auto en movimiento mientras se sumía mas y mas en sus pensamientos hasta que

-Liz-san no puedo creer que invitaras al hermano de Crona una cita-dijo Eruka rompiendo el silencio y sacando de sus ensoñaciones a la rubia

-yo-yo tampoco-dijo esta mientras se sonrojaba levemente-¿de casualidad sabes que tipo de lugar es ese al que me dijo que iríamos?-pregunto la rubia con los ojos llenos de curiosidad

- mmmmm-dijo la peli plateada mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón en señal de estar pensando detenidamente-creo que si, es una discoteca muy popular que esta en la parte media de Death City, Crona y yo fuimos una vez allí pero ya que no tenemos mucho dinero dejamos de hacerlo, a pesar de ello Ragnarock-kun solía ir muy seguido con Mizune-chan pero desde lo del accidente de la malteada dejó de hacerlo- concluyo la peli plateada aquella explicación mientras el auto se detenía de golpe

-¿Quién es esa tal Mizune?-pregunto la rubia con un deje de ira en su voz

-Mi-Mizune-chan es una amiga de Crona y mía, ella estudia con nosotras, ya debería estar en la universidad pero debido a que sus padres murieron tuvo que dejar de estudiar por un año y dedicarse a trabajar para mantenerse a ella y a sus hermanas, ella y Ragnarock-kun también son amigos muy cercanos… pero son solo eso, amigos-concluyo Eruka mientras la rubia sonreía ya mas calmada

-esta bien-dijo la rubia-¿oye Eruka, como crees que debería vestirme ese día?-preguntó la rubia

-pues la discoteca es un lugar muy casual, supongo que la vestimenta también debería serlo-concluyo la peli plateada con una sonrisa

-supongo que tienes razón –concluyo la rubia

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Los días pasaron hasta que ya era miércoles, durante esos días el joven Death The Kid y sus amigos continuaban yendo a la cafetería a diario, todo concluía en intentos fallidos por parte del pelinegro de tres líneas blancas en entablar una conversación de mas de 2 palabras con la peli rosada, pero el no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente y ese día se había prometido a si mismo que haría que aquella terca mesera lo viera al menos como algo similar a un amigo

Cayó la noche y la cafetería estaba casi vacía excepto por el maestro, una mesera de cabellos rosados y cierto pelinegro

**Crona pov**

Rayos, desde lo de aquella tonta nota el hijo de Shinigami-sama no deja de venir a diario, siempre intentando hablarme de la forma mas cordial que puede, por supuesto yo no caeré en ese tonto juego, por lo que simplemente me limito a ignorarle, aunque debo admitir que me parece un tanto _ adorable_ ¿pero que rayos estoy pensando?, a mi no me puede gustar ese torpe niño mimado

Ya estamos a punto de cerrar, yo simplemente me limito a limpiar las mesas sola ya que Eruka tiene que realizar un importante proyecto con Ángela y por eso no puedo venir a trabajar, eso no me molesta en absoluto ya estoy acostumbrada a este trabajo y lo hago con gusto, lo que me molesta es ese torpe pelinegro ¿pero que rayos hace aquí a estas horas? Joder no deja de mirarme esto comienza a fastidiarme un poco, si no fuera el hijo de Shinigami-sama hubiera golpeado ya sus simétricas pompas (N/A lo siento Lukita-sempai no pude evitar poner eso morí de risa cuando lo leí)

Finalmente acabe de arreglar las mesas y me dirigí al vestidor me quite el uniforme de trabajo y me puse una falda negra, una blusa magenta*, unas zapatillas negras y una chaqueta blanca, desde que empecé a trabajar aquí procuro vestirme lo mejor posible, salí me despedí del maestro y me encamine hacia la salida, estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no noté cuando Kid ejem… es decir Shinigami-kun se puso frente a mi

-¿podemos hablar?-me pregunto el con su mirada inexpresiva como de costumbre

-si es por lo de tu traje, no te preocupes pronto te lo pagaré- le dije con un deje de molestia en mi voz

-no, no es por eso, solo quiero que seamos amigos-dijo el mientras me veía directamente

-pues lo siento pero no estoy interesada, ahora si me disculpa Shinigami-san tengo que irme- le dije decidida a continuar con mi camino. Pero de repente escuche dos palabras salir de la boca de Shinigami-san, palabras que jamás creí escuchar

-lo siento- dijo el, cosa que me obligo a verlo inmediatamente

-¿disculpa?- pregunte completamente incrédula ante lo que acababa de escuchar

-que lo siento-dijo el mientras se inclinaba y tomaba mi mano cosa que me hizo sentir como mis mejillas comenzaban a arder-lamento mucho haber sido tan grosero contigo ese día, es simplemente que me invadió el enojo, de verdad que lo lamento-dicho esto me miro de nuevo a los ojos y el se ¿sonrojó? Sentí que me iba a desmayar-¿podrías perdonarme?- me pregunto mirándome directamente

-te-te perdono-dije, después me libere de su agarre decidida a continuar mi camino

-¿eso es todo?- preguntó el con una ceja alzada

-¿Qué mas esperabas?-contrataque yo mirándolo seriamente

-pues, en realidad no estoy seguro, pero esto significa que ¿somos amigos?-me pregunto un poco nervioso

-no-contesté secamente

-¿ah?-pregunte el con la confusión estampada en todo su rostro

-veras Shinigami-kun yo acepto tus disculpas por lo sucedido, pero el hecho de que te disculparas no significa que seamos amigos- concluí a lo que el me miro de forma incrédula

-entonces ya que me he disculpado quisiera reformular la pregunta ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos amigos?-me pregunto con una sonrisa que debo admitir era encantadora

-lo pensaré-fue lo ultimo que dije antes de retirarme

-con eso me basta-dijo el mientras solo se limitó a sonreírme ampliamente lo que hizo que me sonrojara levemente

Pasaron tres días, es sábado y Eruka decidió venir a trabajar ya que al parecer había logrado adelantar casi por completo el trabajo que debía hacer con Ángela, levantamos los últimos paltos de las mesas vacías ya que estábamos a punto de cerrar y después de eso nos encaminamos a los vestidores

-Kyaaaaaaaa-gritó Eruka completamente eufórica y con brillitos en los ojos

-cállate el maestro creerá que esta ocurriendo algo malo- dije mientras le tapaba la boca con mi mano

-por eso el se comportó tan amable contigo hoy, ¿por que no habías contado antes?-preguntó

-por que no tuve tiempo-dije para luego suspirar derrotada

- no puedo creerlo el hijo de Shinigami-sama se disculpo contigo y además te pidió que fueran amigos, como pretendes que no me emocione si esto es todo un acontecimiento, rayos las cosas mas interesantes suceden cuando yo no estoy –dijo Eruka con una voz melodramática y un aura negra rodeándola

Pero de cierto modo tenía razón desde esa noche en la que Shinigami-kun me pidió ser su amiga venia a la cafetería y se quedaba más tiempo que los demás, tuvimos charlas muy muy cortas pero aún no podía considerarlo precisamente un amigo como lo eran Liz o Patty, en fin cuando le conté a Eruka lo sucedido por poco y se desmaya y desde ese momento no para de gritar a cada rato, terminamos de vestirnos y nos dispusimos a salir de la cafetería cuando aparcado afuera vi un auto negro que conocía casi de memoria , mi sospecha se hizo cierta al ver a el joven Shinigami-kun recargado contra este debo admitir que se veía tan _genial_ , me abofetee mentalmente ante aquel tonto pensamiento y continúe mi camino junto a Eruka hasta que sentí que alguien me tomo de la muñeca…

**Kid pov**

Desde el momento en que me disculpe con ella, su actitud había cambiado por completo, yo procuraba estar dentro de la cafetería el mayor tiempo posible y de vez en cuando tenía unas muy cortas conversaciones con ella, pero no duraban mucho debido a que ella tenía que atender a los otros clientes, debo agregar que con ese uniforme se ve tan _sexy_ ¿pero en que rayos estoy pensando? Me di un ligero golpe en la mejilla mientras aparcaba cuidadosamente mi auto en frente de la cafetería, ayer Soul me dijo que había logrado conseguir una cita con Maka ¿Cómo carajos lo hizo?, simplemente no me entraba en la cabeza, ya después le pediría explicaciones, pero por ahora no puedo quedarme atrás por eso me decidí a pedirle una cita a la hermosa Crona ¿pero desde cuando tengo estos pensamientos?, ah si desde que vi fijamente aquellos hermosos ojos azules, son tan profundos y… ¿pero que demonios pasa con migo? Debo sacar estos tontos pensamientos de mi mente y concentrarme

Vi como Crona y su amiga Eruka salían de la trastienda y luego se despidieron del maestro –_es mi oportunidad-_ pensé y justo cuando paso en frente de mi auto la tome de la muñeca

-di-disculpa Crona ¿podemos hablar?-le dije de la forma mas caballerosa que pude

-¿Qué-que se te ofrece Shinigami-kun?- me pregunto ella -_me encanta esa voz-_ pensé, pero luego me reprendí mentalmente por ello

-yo quisiera saber si tu, es decir, si no tienes inconveniente… ¿te gustaría salir con migo?- solté de repente a lo que ella y su amiga me miraron claramente sorprendidas, ella abrió la boca y dijo

-Shinigami-kun yo….-

* * *

**buajajajajajaj soy muy mala y los dejo en suspenso xD**

**bueno a ver doy las explicaciones -,-U**

*Lukita-sempai no pude resistirme a agregarte a mi fic espero que no te moleste -,-

*Slash: a los que no lo conozcan es el guitarrista de los Guns n´Roses

*Beatles: son una banda muy conocida y son geniales *-*

*Death Note: es una serie de anime que todos y cada uno de deben ver ;D

*la camioneta de Black*Star: una toyota hilux 4x4 color azul modelo 2012

*el convertible de Kid: un ferrari 458 spider negro

*la motocicleta de Soul: la misma de la serie e_e (pero tiene mas medios de transporte que después les diré xD)

*Meloserias: es cuando una persona superextremadamente cariñosa con otra, a eso hace referencia Ragnarock con esa palabra :)

*motocicleta de Ragnarock: una Honda Shadow custom negra :)

*auto de Liz : Volvo S40 2012 rojo

-si a alguno le pica el bichito de la curiosidad busquen los autos en Google para que se den a la idea de como es cada uno-

**ahora respondo reviews :3**

**Saeko evans:** espero que te guste el capi de aquí en mas la cosa se pondrá mas interesante *-* no dejes de leer y también me alegro que te gustara el capi anterior :)

**Lukita:** espero que te guste también este capi, lukita-sempai y de nuevo espero que no te importara que te incluyera en mi fic es simplemente que cuando me 'estrujaste' algo en mi no pudo evitar ponerte en mi historia *w*

**Yuki-chan22:** tienes razón Crona es completamente moe enojadaespero que te guste este capi te mando 8 simértricos abrazos

**Chabeli05: **me alegro que te gustara mi fic espero no decepcionarte :)

**Dolly girl: **no es nada te agradezco que me agradezcas xD , me alegro que también estés leyendo esta historia *w* espero que te guste el capi

Y sin mas que decir me despido An-chan fuera nya~~

_en el siguiente capitulo: la cita nada pasa como esta planeado ''aprendiendo a conocerte, surge un nuevo sentimiento ''_


	4. capitulo 3 la cita

**buenas buenas~~ **-tomatazos-

**no esperen,lamento la tardanza de verdad Dx, les contaré ...**-se va al ón-

**verán**** resulta que no aprobé mi examen para la universidad y me deprimí un poco por eso no pude seguir escribiendo el capi, de verdad lamento mucho la tardanza... la única razón por la que pude terminarlo es por *** aplausos*** mi** **mejoramigo que me apoyo y me animo en los momentos difíciles :'3**

**espero de todo corazón que les guste (aunque no queo precisamente como yo lo esperaba -,-), por favor no me maten Dx**

**lo de siempre... Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece por desgracia TT^TT, es del maginifico y maravilloso Atsushi Ohkubo sempai, pero juro que cuando sea asquerosamente ria compraré los derechos de autor para hacer todos sus fics realidad *-*... si mas que decir por favor lean C:**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**-la cita: aprendiendo a conocerte, surge un nuevo sentimiento-**

**General pov**

El joven Shinigami tomo de la muñeca a la peli rosa, ante la acción ella se giro inmediatamente y lo encaro

-di-disculpa Crona ¿podemos hablar?-le pregunto el pelinegro con notables nervios en su voz

-¿Qué-que se te ofrece Shinigami-kun?-pregunto Crona totalmente desconcertada ante la acción del muchacho, mientras Eruka solo se limitaba a ver la escena

-yo quisiera saber si tu, es decir, si no tienes inconveniente… ¿te gustaría salir con migo?- preguntó el sin rodeos mientras la chica lo miraba sorprendida y se soltaba de su agarre

-Shinigami-kun yo… lo siento pero no estoy interesada – dijo ella de forma cortante, a lo que el aludido y la peli plateada la miraron completamente sorprendidos, con los ojos abiertos como platos y las mandíbulas desencajadas –ahora si me disculpa tengo cosas que hacer, vamos Eruka- completó ella mientras se giraba y tomaba de la muñeca a la peli plateada y literalmente la arrastraba por la calle

-a mi si me gustaría salir contigo guapetón- soltó de repente la peli plateada mientras al pelinegro le bajaba una gotita al estilo anime por la sien y a la peli rosa aceleraba el paso completamente sonrojada

-ugh- se limitó a decir el pelinegro mientras veía a las dos chicas alejarse hacia la parada de autobús

-¿pero que cosas dices Eruka-chan?-le pregunto la peli rosada roja hasta las orejas ante la acción de su amiga

-bah, si tu no sales con el a mi si que me encantaría- dijo la peli plateada mientras subían al autobús

Mientras tanto el joven pelinegro de tres líneas blancas suspiró cansado –_ es la primera vez que me rechazan, es mas, es la primera vez que invito a salir a alguien, pero me pone muy triste que me dijera que no…. ¿será posible que de verdad me guste?, nadie puede rechazarme soy el hijo de Shinigami-sama, tengo que hacer hasta lo imposible para que ella salga con migo, ¿de verdad me gusta Crona?, no eso es imposible es solo por la apuesta, pero… creo que de verdad me gusta-_pensó el joven Shinigami mientras entraba junto con su auto a la enorme mansión , en ese momento fue cuando el se dio cuenta de algo que había tratado de negar por mucho tiempo, mas allá de que simplemente le atrajera físicamente, el joven Shinigami había empezado a desarrollar un pequeño sentimiento hacia la mesera peli rosa , quien había sido la primera en enfrentarlo y rechazarlo en su vida, mas allá de un simple gusto el joven Death The Kid se había encaprichado con aquella chica peli rosada y deseaba tenerla sin importar la apuesta que había hecho anteriormente, simplemente el aun no se daba cuenta de ello –_ es solo por la apuesta , nada mas-_se repetía una y otra vez tratando de negarlo

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Mientras tanto…**

Cuando llego a su humilde casa, la peli rosa vio como su hermano mayor caminaba de un lado para otro con la preocupación estampada en todo su rostro

-¿sucede algo malo nii-san?-preguntó ella ante el evidente extraño comportamiento de su hermano, después de la pregunta el muchacho la tomó de los hombros y la miro fijamente a los ojos

-Crona quiero que seas completamente sincera ante lo que te voy a preguntar-le dijo el muchacho completamente serio a lo que ella solo se limito a asentir completamente nerviosa-¿t-tu crees q-que yo –l-le gusto a Liz digo a la señorita Thompson?-soltó el de repente mientras Crona lo miraba con incredulidad, acto seguido ella comenzó a reír mientras se tomaba el estomago con ambas manos-¿Qué es lo gracioso tonta?- pregunto el pelinegro completamente colérico ante el comportamiento de su hermana menor

-es-es que es la -la primera vez que te veo tan nervioso por una cita jajajaja, además tu cara mientras me preguntaste era impagable nii-san jajajaja- el muchacho estuvo a punto de darle unos golpes en la cabeza a su hermana, pero antes de realizar cualquier movimiento ella continúo con lo que estaba diciendo- no te preocupes nii-san, es mas que obvio que le gustas a Liz-san – concluyó ella con una sonrisa en los labios , Ragnarock suspiró aliviado y rápidamente tomo las llaves de su motocicleta y se dirigió a la puerta antes de cerrarla Crona lo miró y le preguntó

-nii-san ¿a ti no te importa salir con la señorita Liz a pesar de que… ya sabes ella es la sobrina de Shinigami-sama?-dijo ella con la mirada gacha recordando lo que le había sucedido hacia unos momentos con el joven Death The Kid

-la verdad al principio eso era lo que mas me preocupaba, pero creo que si de verdad le gustas tanto a alguien como para que te invite a salir como ella lo hizo con migo, es por que de verdad le interesas – contestó el mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a su hermana

-supongo que tienes razón, suerte en tu cita nii-san-termino de decir ella, el chico hizo un ademan con la mano a modo de despedida y cerro la puerta detrás de si

-_me pregunto se de verdad yo le gusto a Shinigami-kun y por eso me invito a salir- _continuaba preguntándose Crona mientras se preparaba para dormir, y con esos pensamientos continuó hasta que se quedo dormida

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Al día siguiente (domingo)**

**Crona pov**

Comencé a abrir lentamente mis ojos maldije al sol por brillar tanto, me levante lentamente de mi cama, es domingo y debo prepárame para trabajar camine lentamente hacia el comedor y allí esta ¿mi hermano? ¿¡Preparándome el desayuno! ¿Pero que rayos le sucede?

-ni-nii-san ¿te sientes bien?-pregunté nerviosa ante su extraño comportamiento

-pero por supuesto que estoy maravillosamente hermanita, jamás había estado mejor-me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -¿Qué quieres desayunar hermanita?-_ok algo anda muy mal con el-_pensé y después me dirigí a el y le di un golpe en la cabeza-Auch ¿pero que rayos pasa contigo tonta?-_ ya regresó-_pensé aliviada

-no-no es nada y cualquier cosa esta bien para el desayuno- le conteste mientras sonreía, definitivamente este día sería totalmente fuera de lo común

-esta bien-se limito a decirme el mientras me servía unos hotcakes junto con un enorme vaso de jugo de naranja

Después de desayunar me di un largo baño con agua tibia, entre en mi habitación me puse una blusa de tirantes rosa y una falta de tablones negra que me llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, unas medias de rayas negras y blancas que me llegaban hasta mas arriba de las rodillas unas converse blancas con rosado , me miré al espejo una ultima vez antes de salir tome mi chaqueta y cerré la puerta de mi habitación detrás mio, mientras caminaba por el pasillo escuche a mi hermano cantar en la ducha –_seguro esta enfermo, o ebrio, o drogado pero de eso me ocupare después-_pensé antes de salir de la casa

-ya me voy- dije mientras cerraba la puerta, camine un par de calles hasta encontrarme con Eruka, después de eso tomamos el autobús como de costumbre

-oye Crona-chan de verdad ¿no deseas salir con Shinigami-kun?-me pregunto de repente lo que me hizo ponerme completamente tensa, la noche anterior me la pasé meditando lo de mi hermano y Liz-san – ¿_y si de verdad le gusto y por eso quiere salir con migo?_ – me preguntaba una y otra vez, hasta que Eruka me saco de mis ensoñaciones –Hey Crona espabila niña y contéstame- dijo ella mientras aplaudía frente a mi rostro

-etto y-yo n-no lo se Eruka-chan- le dije a lo que ella me miro incrédula

-deberías aprovechar una oportunidad como esta Crona, piénsalo bien no todos los días el hijo del empresario mas rico del mundo te invita salir-me dijo ella

-precisamente por eso es que me da miedo salir con el-solté sin pensar

-¿a que te refieres?- me pregunto con la confusión en su rostro

-me refiero a q-que pu-pues piénsalo bien Eruka, el es el hijo de Shinigami-sama, apuesto a que miles de chicas, hijas de familias muy adineradas buscan la forma de salir con el y que a Shinigami-sama no le gustaría saber que su hijo sale con una mesera-dije con la mirada gacha

-pues yo creo que el también es consciente de ello y a pesar de ello se atrevió a invitarte, deberías darle al menos una oportunidad ¿no crees?-me dijo ella con una sonrisa

-no lo se, lo pensaré- dije después de un rato

Llegamos finalmente a la cafetería, nos pusimos nuestros uniformes y comenzamos a atender a los clientes como de costumbre, cuando de repente la puerta de la cafetería se abrió de golpe mientras Patty arrastraba a Liz y la puso frente a mí

-Crona-chan ayúdame, desde que llego de su cita con tu hermano onee-chan no deja de actuar raro y me preocupa- dijo Patty con la preocupación estampada en todo su rostro, mientras Liz sonreía de manera ridícula y tarareaba una canción bastante conocida para mí-_ es la misma canción que estaba cantando Ragnarock en la ducha-_pensé

-yo-yo no se lidiar con cosas como esta-dije un poco sonrojada, Patty mi miro con carita de borrego a medio morir y unas pequeñas lagrimas se formaron es sus ojos azules –e-esta bi-bien si-siéntala en la mesa de siempre y veré que puedo hacer, dicho esto ella corrió y sentó a su hermana en la mesa

- a ver- dije mientras miraba a Liz que tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del techo y continuaba cantando la dichosa canción-Liz-san ¡nii-san llego en su motocicleta! – le grité, por su puesto mentí, pero lo hice para hacerla reaccionar

-¿Dónde? ¡Joder! No me vestí lo suficientemente bonita para verlo Patty ¡ayúdame! – grito ella completamente horrorizada, mientras sacudía a Patty de un lado a otro

-ya Liz-san, solo mentía mi hermano no esta, ca-cálmate por favor – suplique mientras ella soltaba a Patty de su agarre, la rubia menor quedo con los ojos en espiral a causa del mareo (N/A: imaginen un pokemon recién derrotado así xD)

-por favor no hagas algo como eso de nuevo que casi me da un infarto-dijo ella mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en la silla, pero antes de que regresara a su mundo de fantasía la interrumpí

-Liz-san podrías decirnos ¿que te sucede? o más bien ¿que sucedió durante tu cita con mi hermano anoche?-pregunté y noté como su rostro comenzaba a ponerse completamente rojo

-¿-a q-que t-t-te re-refieres?-balbuceo ella, mientras Patty, Eruka y yo la observábamos fijamente con mirada acusatoria- ok, ok esta bien les diré lo que paso – todas sonreímos satisfechas mientras ella iniciaba con su relato – verán anoche me vestí muy bonita subí a mi auto y conduje hasta aquí para esperar a Ragnarock-kun para nuestra cita y entonces…

_Flash back (general pov)_

_Liz se encontraba en la entrada de la cafetería a las 8 de la noche como era lo acordado, espero un rato hasta que el sonido de una motocicleta la saco de sus ensoñaciones_

_-¿lista?- le pregunto el muchacho de la motocicleta mientras le pasaba un casco a la chica_

_-s-si – se limito a decir ella mientras se subía a la motocicleta, el muchacho pelinegro condujo un largo rato hasta llegar a un edificio con un letrero grande en luces de neón que decía ''Black Room Bar'' _

_El aparco la motocicleta cerca de la entrada, se podía ver la fila inmensa que parecía ser interminable a la entrada del famoso bar, ambos chicos bajaron de la motocicleta, Ragnarock se quitó el casco, Liz imitó su acción, el la tomó de la mano cosa que hizo que la chica se sonrojara sobremanera y se dirigió directamente a la entrada _

_-Ra-Ragnarock-kun ¿a caso no debemos formarnos como los demás?- pregunto ella un poco insegura_

_-jajajaja no seas tontita, el día que yo deba hacer fila para entrar aquí, será el mismo día que los cerdos vuelen – dijo el sarcásticamente mientras se sonrojaba al notar que aun sostenía la mano de la rubia, ya en la entrada un hombre alto bastante fornido se paro frente a ellos_

_-hola B.J ¿Qué tal todo?- le pregunto Ragnarock al hombre mientras lo saludaba_

_-Ragnarock-san que bueno verlo de nuevo hace tiempo que no venia visitarnos, veo que viene muy bien acompañado ¿es su novia?- preguntó el hombre de repente a lo que los chicos simplemente se sonrojaron a pesar de que ninguno se animó a contestar -por cierto ¿Por qué dejo de venir joven Ragnarock? – pregunto el hombre después del pequeño silencio _

_-agh ni me lo recuerdes, mi hermana se metió en un problema y ahora debo ayudarla a pagar una deuda muy grande por lo que debo trabajar los fines de semana y darle todo mi salario a ella-dijo el con un poco de enojo en su voz, mientras la rubia agachaba un poco la mirada_

_-¿sucede algo? A caso ¿ya no quieres entrar a bailar, quieres hacer otra cosa?- pregunto el pelinegro con notable preocupación en su voz al verla tan deacida_

_-n-no es eso, es solo que…-musito ella pero_

_-lo siento- la interrumpió el pelinegro mientras ella lo miraba desconcertada-lamento si te hice sentir mal al hablar a cerca de la deuda, de verdad lo lamento- dijo el mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en la mano de la rubia ante la acción ella se sonrojo nuevamente_

_-n-no importa ¿entramos?-preguntó ella mientras le sonreía_

_-por supuesto- dijo el mientras hacia que la rubia lo tomara de gancho, hecho esto ambos entraron al bar, era un lugar bastante amplio, y muy elegante hermosamente decorado, la pista de baile se encontraba en el centro , alrededor de esta había algunas sillas la barra estaba a la derecha y al fondo había unas pequeñas escaleras que daban al segundo piso que parecía ser la zona VIP del lugar_

_-esta genial-dijo Liz mientras sonreía _

_-me alegro que te guste, ven dejaremos tu abrigo para que lo guarden-dicho esto se dirigieron a un pequeño espacio lleno de casilleros Liz se quito el abrigo dejando al descubierto la ropa que había resuelto por ponerse para esa noche, una blusa de tirantes blanca con un escote que dejaba ver lo suficiente pero no demasiado, una pantaloneta negra con un par de pequeñas cadenas a los lados y unas botas negras de taco alto, que llegaban un poco mas arriba de sus rodillas_

_-que linda- dijo inconscientemente Ragnarock viendo completamente embobado a la rubia_

_-gra-gracias- dijo la rubia mientras se sonrojaba aun más _

_-no-no es nada ¿va-vamos a bailar?- pregunto el pelinegro un poco nervioso mientras extendía su mano a la chica, ella acepto y fijaron su rumbo, ya en la pista de baile las luces de colores viajaban de un lado a otro al ritmo de la música, ellos bailaban y charlaban, de vez en cuando se detenían y pedían algo para tomar, así transcurrieron 4 horas que para ellos fueron suficientes para conocerse casi por completo_

_-¿quieres tomar algo más?- preguntó el pelinegro a la rubia_

_-no, creo que ha sido suficiente por esta noche- contesto ella con una sonrisa_

_-Ragnarock-kun! – gritó una chica de cabello rosado desde las escaleras de la zona VIP del bar, el aludido tan solo giró un poco sobre sus talones mientras la peli rosada lo abrazaba por el cuello y ponía el rostro del muchacho en medio de sus ''atributos''_

_-Mi-Mizune n-no respiro- dijo el pelinegro con cierta dificultad mientras la pelirosa lo soltaba de su agarre_

_-lo siento Ragnarock ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías hoy?-pregunto la pelirosa al pelinegro, mientras la rubia la miraba con algo de ira_

_-e-es q-que estoy e-en una cita-contestó el pelinegro un poco sonrojado mientras se rascaba la nuca con cierto nerviosismo-Mizune ella es Elizabeth Thompson, Liz ella es mi amiga Mizune –las presentó el pelinegro, las aludidas se miraron de pies de a cabeza, la rubia extendió su mano y la pelirosa la tomo de mala gana_

_-mucho gusto- dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras se fulminaban una a la otra con la mirada_

_-nee Ragnarock hay alguien que quiero que conozcas- dijo la peli rosa mientras hacia un ademan con la mano a una muchacha de cabello purpura en las escaleras, la chica se acerco rápidamente-Ragnarock-kun ella es mi amiga Blair, Blair el es Ragnarock el chico del que te hablé-completó Mizune_

_-nya~ pero si eres mucho mas atractivo en persona-dijo Blair mientras sujetaba Ragnarock por el brazo-sabes deberías bailar un poco con migo- concluyo con voz seductora la peli morada mientras lo jalaba hacia la pista de baile, el chico se soltó de su agarre _

_-lo siento pero ya estoy con alguien quizá en otra ocasión- dijo el muchacho mientras se acercaba nuevamente a la rubia y la tomaba por la cintura-nos veremos luego chicas-concluyo el pelinegro mientras llevaba a la rubia a la pista de baile una vez mas, la rubia giro la cabeza sobre su hombro y les mostro la lengua de forma infantil a las dos chicas que solo se limitaron a fulminarla con la mirada_

_Después de un tiempo ya cuando eran las 2:30 de la madrugada, Ragnarock subió junto con Liz a la motocicleta, cuando llegaron nuevamente a la cafetería la rubia se bajo con cuidado y se quito el casco, hizo un ademan con la mano a modo de despedida al pelinegro, abrió la puerta del automóvil rojo se sentó en el asiento del conductor y prendió el radio pero antes de cerrar la puerta de nuevo la mano del pelinegro la detuvo _

_-me gustaría salir contigo de nuevo Liz- dijo el mirándola a los ojos con voz suave y seductora, mientras una canción comenzaba a sonar (la canción que pone se llama '´estar contigo´´ de Alex, Jorge y Lena)_

_-y-yo… es decir, yo, me encantaría- dijo ella mirando directamente a los ojos al pelinegro _

_El muchacho se inclino lentamente hasta acortar casi por completo la distancia entre su rostro y el de la rubia-te quiero- susurraron los dos al mismo tiempo justo antes de fundir sus labios en un beso tierno pero apasionado, después de eso ambos abordaron sus medios de transporte y cada uno tomo su propio camino_

_Fin flash back_

-y eso fue lo que pasó-concluyo la rubia mayor mientras todas la mirábamos con los ojos abiertos como platos

-co-con razón mi hermano no dejaba de cantar esa canción en la mañana- dije yo mientras suspiraba aliviada al saber que mi hermano no estaba enfermo solo estaba _enamorado_

-felicidades Liz-san- dijo Eruka con brillitos en los ojos mientras sostenía las manos de Liz entre las suyas

En eso vi como un auto convertible aparcaba frente a la cafetería, Shinigami-kun bajó del auto y de inmediato entró a la cafetería nos, miro completamente serio

-maestro necesito hablar con Crona a solas ¿puede salir?-dijo Shinigami-kun mientras me sostenía del brazo y todas lo mirábamos con estupefacción

-po-por supuesto pero procure no tardar demasiado-respondió el maestro, dicho esto el literalmente me jalo fuera d la cafería, una vez fuera lo encare

-Shinigami-kun le pido por favor que no me interrumpa en horas de trabajo-dije con cierto disgusto y el ceño fruncido ante su comportamiento tan grosero

-necesitaba hablar contigo ¿de verdad me odias tanto para no querer salir con migo?- soltó de repente, me sentí tensa y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo al verlo directamente a los ojos

-no, no es eso es solo que…-musite bajito

-te intimida salir con migo ¿no es así?- dijo de repente, yo me sobresalté ante sus palabras, pero asentí levemente con la cabeza

- siempre es lo mismo-dijo mas para si mismo que para mi

-¿a que te refieres con eso?-pregunte con mi rostro lleno de curiosidad, al parecer el no se esperaba que verdaderamente yo lo haya escuchado

-veras Crona, entenderás que por ser quien soy es normal que muchas chicas deseen salir con migo, pero, nunca lo hacen por mi si no por mi apellido, es decir, hijas de actrices o de empresarios o de músicos famosos hacen hasta lo imposible para conseguir una cita con migo, pero al pasar del tiempo me di cuenta de que solo lo hacían para tener el merito de salir con el famoso y adinerado hijo se Shinigami-sama, nunca ninguna de ellas lo hizo para conocerme realmente, cuando cumplí 15 decidí dejar de aceptar aquellas estúpidas citas y anoche por primera vez en toda mi vida me anime a pedirle a alguien que saliera con migo y fui rechazado, bastante irónico ¿no?-concluyo con la vista fija en mis ojos , pude notar que estaba muy triste

-Shi-Shinigami-kun yo quisiera salir contigo pero piénsalo bien, ¿Qué dirán de ti?, Es decir, no creo que a Shinigami- sama le agrade la idea de que su hijo este saliendo con una mesera, y a mi me conocerán como la mesera interesada que sedujo al hijo de Shinigami-sama por su dinero- le dije sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, aunque me dolieran aquellas palabras todas eran ciertas

-¿y crees que yo no era consciente de eso cuando te invite a salir?, estoy parado aquí intentando por todos los medios que aceptes una cita con migo a pesar del riesgo que significa tanto para ti como para mi, si de verdad me importara lo que tienen que decir los demás simplemente no lo haría, pero de verdad quisiera salir contigo- me dijo el mientras se acercaba a mi –por favor-susurro cerca de mi oído, me estremecí al sentir su aliento chocar contra mi piel

-e-es-esta –bi-bien sa-saldre contigo Shinigami-kun-dije, el me sonrió ampliamente

-vendré por ti cuando termine tu turno-dijo, después subió en su auto y se alejo rápidamente, entre nuevamente a la cafetería y continúe con mi trabajo como de costumbre, el tiempo se me pasó muy rápido cuando reaccioné ya eran las 5 y estábamos cerrando

-Eruka-chan quisiera que me hicieras un favor- le dije mientras nos cambiábamos los uniformes

-¿Qué sucede?-me pregunto ella con un deje de preocupación en su voz

-veras hoy saldré con Shinigami-kun y…-pero no me dejo terminar la frase ya que

-!-grito de repente dejándome casi sorda por completo-NOPUEDOCREERQUESALDRASCONEL-dijo atropellando las palabras debido a la emoción

-ca-cálmate no puedo lidiar con tus gritos- dije mientras cubría mis oídos con ambas manos

-lo siento pero no puedo creer que de verdad saldrás con Shinigami-kun, me alegro tanto por ti Crona-chan- dijo mientras me tomaba de los hombros y me sacudía de un lado a otro como si me tratase de una muñeca de trapo

-ya por favor deja de hacer eso- dije a punto de vomitar

-y a todo esto ¿Qué era lo que querías pedirme?-me pregunto ella mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos

-_casi lo olvido-_verás Eruka –chan quisiera que de camino a casa, pasaras por mi casa y le avisaras mi hermano que tardaré en llegar por lo de la cita-dije un poco apenada

-no te preocupes Crona-chan lo haré, con la condición que me cuentes como fue tu cita con lujo de detalles ¿esta bien?-dijo ella mientras me guiñaba un ojo pícaramente

-cla-claro – dije yo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a mi amiga

Después de eso salimos y nos despedimos del maestro como de costumbre, al atravesar las puertas de la cafetería hacia la calle vi a Shinigami-kun recargado contra su automóvil -_se ve tan genial-_pensé para luego abofetearme mentalmente por ello, me despedí de Eruka y me dirigí hacia el

**General pov**

Crona se dirigió a paso lento hacia el joven Shinigami, acto seguido el abrió la puerta del copiloto de su auto como todo un caballero, depúes el subió al auto y comenzó a conducir, durante un semáforo en rojo miro por el rabillo del ojo a la peli rosa –_rayos se ve endemoniadamente sexy-_luego se reprendió mentalmente por ello, el no era de esos adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas pero estar junto a Crona le hacia dudar de su autocontrol

-¿y a donde iremos?-pregunto ella al pelinegro sacándolo de sus ensoñaciones

-¿ah? Esto a-a pensaba que podríamos ir a ver una película ¿te parece bien o prefieres hacer otra cosa?-preguntó el con una sonrisa

-u-una película esta bi-bien- respondió ella, el resto del trayecto fue silencioso tan solo algunos comentarios sobre cosas triviales, después el joven Shinigami aparco el auto cerca de la entrada del enorme cine

-e-este lugar es inmenso Shinigami-kun-dijo Crona totalmente pasmada al ver el lugar

-dime Kid, y no te preocupes después te acostumbras-dijo el pelinegro tratando de trasmitirle confianza a la peli rosa, después de ello notó que junto al suyo había un automóvil que se le hacia extremadamente familiar, se quedo viéndolo por un rato hasta que…

-su-sucede algo shiniga… es decir Kid-kun-preguntó la peli rosa mientras, tocaba levemente el hombro del pelinegro

-¿ah?, no, no es nada no te preocupes-dijo el mientras le tendía una mano a la chica, ella acepto tímidamente mientras caminaron aún tomados de la mano hacia la entrada del enorme cine

-¿que película te gustaría ver Crona?-pregunto el muchacho mientras ella se giraba para mirarlo

-creo que cualquiera estaría bien-dijo ella mientras sonreía ampliamente al pelinegro, se quedaron viéndose a los ojos un largo rato mientras caminaban, sin darse cuenta chocaron con alguien por detrás

-Auch oye fíjate por donde vas y…..KID!-dijo un muchacho albino con los ojos abiertos como platos

-Soul?, sabia que el auto naranja* que estaba afuera era tuyo!-dijo el pelinegro con la sorpresa estampada en su rostro

-Crona?-dijo la chica rubio cenizo que estaba junto al albino

-Maka?-respondió la peli rosa utilizando el mismo tono de voz

-¿Se conocen?-preguntaron los cuatro muchachos al unísono

-esto…-comenzó a decir Maka-resulta que mi familia es la encargada de financiar la biblioteca de la escuela de Crona un día quise ir en persona ver el lugar y a hacer el inventario, Crona era voluntaria para organizar la biblioteca así fue como nos conocimos; comencé a ir cada vez que podía a la escuela de Crona con el tiempo nos hicimos buenas amigas-completó

-solíamos escribirnos cartas o llamarnos de vez en cuando, pero desde que empecé a trabajar en la cafetería no tuvimos tiempo de vernos o escribirnos nuevamente-concluyó Crona mientras se rascaba la nuca con algo de nerviosismo

-me alegra verte de nuevo Crona, pero ¿Qué haces con Kid en este lugar?-pregunto la rubia mientras el pelinegro y la pelirosa se ponían rojos hasta las orejas

-e-esto e-es q-que es-estamos en u-una ci-cita-dijo la peli rosa mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos

-acompáñame al tocador debemos discutir esto, volvemos en seguida-concluyó la rubia mientras jalaba a Crona del brazo y la arrastraba hacia el tocador, el albino y el pelinegro la miraron entre extrañados y preocupados

-viejo creo que ellas tardarán un poco, vamos a por las boletas y las palomitas ¿te parece?-pregunto el albino, el pelinegro asintió y le siguió hacia la taquilla para comprar las entradas

-y dime Soul ¿como fue que lograste hacer que Maka saliera contigo?-preguntó el pelinegro mientras esperaban la orden de palomitas

-pues déjame decirte amigo que fue con algo de paciencia y un poco de suerte –dijo el albino con una sonrisa de medio lado-veras el día que me llevaste a la biblioteca para conocer a Maka…

_Flash back_

_-bien, ahora la apuesta comienza oficialmente-dijo el pelinegro dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro al albino -iré a ver a la mesera esa y que comience el juego y qué el mejor hombre gane-concluyó mientras sonreía_

_-o sea yo- dijo el albino mientras le hacia un ademán con la mano a modo de despedida al joven Shinigami y se encaminaba hacia la chica rubia, tomo asiento en un pequeño banco frente a la rubio cenizo_

_-hola-dijo el albino con un tono de voz calmado y amigable, la rubia lo miro por encima del libro que tenia en las manos y acto seguido continuó con su lectura sin responder el saludo_

_-¿dime que lees?-preguntó de nuevo el peli blanco intentando entablar una conversación con la rubia, pero nuevamente no recibió respuesta, esto lo molesto un poco_

_-¿es que a caso estas sorda?-pregunto de nuevo con un deje de fastidio en su voz, pero ella ni se inmuto, el no quiso intentarlo mas, pensó que quizá a la chica le molestaba que la interrumpieran, por lo que espero pacientemente a que terminara con su lectura para poder intentar hablarle de nuevo_

_Pasaron un par de horas en las que el albino se dedico únicamente a observar a la muchacha, de vez en cuando ojeaba una revista pero sin ningún interés, hasta que de repente ella cerro con fuerza el libro que tenia entre las manos acto seguido se puso de pie y se encamino hacia la salida_

_-o-oye e-espera- dijo el albino corriendo tras ella_

_-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto ella de manera cortante sin siquiera voltear a verlo _

_-por que me tratas así ¿Qué a caso te he ofendido? , lamento haber interrumpido tu lectura pero no creo que sea para tanto-dijo el mientras se posicionaba frente a la chica_

_-¿Qué quieres?-repitió ella con el mismo tono frio _

_-me llamo Soul Evans, y solo quisiera platicar un poco contigo- dijo el de la forma mas caballerosa que pudo mientras extendía su mano a la chica_

_-no me interesa, ahora si me disculpa tengo asuntos que atender, permiso- dijo ella pasando junto al albino dejándolo con la mano extendida, ignorándolo olímpicamente_

_El chico decidió no insistir mas en el asunto, lo intentaría al día siguiente, y así fue el albino llego en su motocicleta con una pequeña caja de dulces entro a la enorme biblioteca y la encontró allí de nuevo,-''vaya que es hermosa''- pensó el albino mientras se acercaba, ella continuó en su lectura sin siquiera dignarse a ver al muchacho, el no protesto y espero pacientemente a que ella concluyera con la lectura, nuevamente ella cerro el libro con fuerza y se puso de pie_

_-¿piensas ignorarme por siempre?- preguntó el albino con un tono sarcástico en su voz_

_-lo ignoraré hasta que entienda que no quiero tener nada que ver con usted joven Evans-dijo ella encarándolo con un tono frio_

_-¿pero es que a caso te he hecho algo tan terrible como para que me trates así?-preguntó el colérico ante el comportamiento de la chica_

_-no es eso, al menos a mi o me ha hecho nada y no espero que lo haga-dijo ella mientras lo miraba a los ojos completamente enojada_

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-preguntó el con la duda estampada en todo su rostro _

_-vera joven Evans, yo he oído hablar de usted y conozco a la perfección su reputación, se de muy buena mano que es un bastante mujeriego y promiscuo, ha estado con más mujeres de las que podríamos contar, razón por la cual entenderá que ni me interesa si quiera el hecho de entablar una amistad con usted, ahora le pido que por favor no insista-contestó ella de manera tajante, el chico la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras veía como la chica se retiraba lentamente hacia un auto negro que la esperaba junto con un chofer cerca de la entrada de la biblioteca_

_*/Sonido de disco rayado/*_

_Flash back interrumpido xD_

-jajajajajajajajajaja Maka te dijo que… jajajajaja tu mala reputación te sigue a donde quiera jajajaja no puedo creer que no grave eso Evans jajajajaja –rio estrepitosamente el pelinegro que tomaba con uno de sus brazos su estomago y con la otra mano se sostenía del hombro del alvino para evitar caerse debido a la risa

-ya cállate Kid la gente nos esta mirando- dijo el albino un poco sonrojado por la ira y la vergüenza

-lo-lo siento de verdad jajajaja-respondió el pelinegro limpiando con su mano una pequeña lagrimita de su ojo derecho producto de la risa-co-continua Soul no te interrumpiré de nuevo-concluyó el pelinegro mientras se tapaba la boca para evitar carcajearse nuevamente frente el albino

-en que me quede… ah si bien después de eso era obvio que no iba a rendirme así que…-

_Continuación de flash back_

_El albino continuó yendo a la biblioteca diariamente a pesar de que la rubia continuaba ignorándolo olímpicamente, el no iba a desistir no se daría el lujo de perder la apuesta, después de dos semanas logró que ella le dijera su nombre completo y su edad, en la tercera semana logró entablar una muy corta conversación con ella, era viernes de la cuarta semana el albino decidió tomar cartas en el asunto ,por que si las cosas seguían como estaban tardaría 20 años en conseguir una cita con la rubia_

_-oye Maka ¿te gustaría salir con migo?- preguntó de repente a lo que la aludida se sobresaltó, lo miro por encima de la cubierta de su libro _

_-no- respondió la rubio cenizo de manera fría y tajante _

_-vamos te aseguro que te divertirás- dijo el con una sonrisa_

_-no quero ese tipo de ''diversión''-respondió ella sin despegar la mirada de su libro_

_-y que tal si apostamos-(N/A maldito apostador xD) dijo el con voz juguetona captando el interés de la muchacha_

_La rubia suspiro resignada- te escucho-dijo ella mientras ponía el libro sobre la mesa y fijaba su mirada en el albino_

_-bien que tal un juego de ajedrez, si tu ganas, te juro que no volveré a hablarte ni a molestarte, es mas ni siquiera regresaré a este -dijo el albino con una sonrisa de lado_

_-jajajaja me agrada esa proposición-dijo ella divertida _

_-pero si yo gano quiero que salgas con migo el domingo, y te portarás un poco mas linda con migo de ahora en adelante ¿esta bien?-dijo el mirándola fijamente haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara un poco _

_-hecho, pero debes estar muy mal de la cabeza si crees que podrías ganarme en un juego de ajedrez- dijo ella con autosuficiencia, acto seguido el chico pidió a la bibliotecaria un tablero de ajedrez y así rápidamente dio inicio el juego _

_-creo que gané-_

_-pe-pero es imposible, hiciste trampa-_

_-por supuesto que no señorita Maka, usted se dio cuenta por si misma y sus ojos no la engañan, pasaré a recogerla el domingo a las 3 iremos a almorzar y a ver una película ¿le parece?-dijo el albino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ella lo fulmino con la mirada y maldijo por lo bajo una y mil veces_

_-e-esta bien, lo veré el domingo-respondió ella inflando las mejillas de manera infantil_

''_de verdad que es adorablemente hermosa'' pensó el albino, acto seguido el chico tomó su chaqueta y se retiro del lugar_

_Fin flash back_

_**-**_y así es como conseguí una cita con Maka- concluyó el albino mientras el pelinegro lo miraba incrédulo

-¿de verdad no hiciste trampa?- preguntó el joven Shinigami mirando fijamente a su amigo

-por su puesto que no, vamos viejo tu sabes que aunque no lo demuestre soy muy inteligente-dijo el albino con un tono calmado

-supongo que tienes razón-concluyó el pelinegro mientras tomaba las palomitas de maíz y las gaseosas

Después de ello las 2 chicas que se encontraban en el tocador se reunieron con ellos acto seguido los 4 chicos entraron al cine a ver una película de terror, durante la película inconscientemente tanto la rubia como la peli rosa pasaron el 80% del total de la película escondidas en el pecho de su correspondiente acompañante cosa que a los chicos les complacía en su fuero interno, después de un rato concluyó la película eran las 6:30 de la tarde los 4 chicos se encontraban en el parqueadero frente a sus respectivos automóviles

-bien creo que nos veremos luego chicos-dijo el albino dirigiéndose al pelinegro y a la peli rosa

-seguro que si hermano-respondió el pelinegro estrechando la mano del albino

-adiós Maka-dijo la peli rosa

-adiós Crona, iré a visitarte uno de estos días a tu trabajo-dijo la rubia

Después de ello cada pareja subió a su respectivo medio de transporte y emprendieron su camino

-¿a donde quieres ir ahora?-pregunto el joven Shinigami la peli rosa, ella se llevo una mano al mentón en señal de que estaba meditándolo

-pu-pues hay una fe-feria en la zona media de Death City po-podríamos ir un rato-respondió ella finalmente jugando nerviosamente con sus manos

-como quieras- dijo el con una sonrisa, y tomo el rumbo hacia la dichosa feria

Una vez allí el chico compró las entradas, cuando entraron subieron a todos los juegos que encontraron, comieron algunos dulces, era obvio que ambos la estaban pasando igual de bien en la compañía del otro

-bien solo un juego mas y nos iremos ya es un poco tarde-dijo el pelinegro

-ti-tienes razón ¿que te parece allí?-le respondió Crona mientras señalaba un juego llamado ''la casa de los espejos''

-claro-ambos chicos se encaminaron al lugar al momento de entrar Crona se separo del joven Shinigami y empezó a correr, el trató de seguirla pero rápidamente la perdió de vista

-Crona vamos ¿Dónde estas?- dijo el en tono divertido, de repente vio a Crona frente a el, corrió hacia ella pero se dio un fuerte golpe en la nariz dándose cuenta de que solo se trataba del reflejo de la chica en el espejo

-Auch, vamos Crona esto ya no es divertido otro golpe como ese y se deformara mi simétrica nariz-dijo mientras se sobaba la parte afectada

-jajajaja eres un vanidoso Kid-kun-dijo ella aun fuera de la vista del joven Shinigami

El rio un poco y siguió caminando hasta hallarse en un salón circular cubierto hasta el tope con aquellos confusos espejos, al verse reflejado en lo s cientos de espejos la sonrisa que llevaba consigo hasta el momento se borro rápidamente de su rostro

-_¿pero que rayos estoy haciendo?, se supone que todo esto es por una apuesta pero, siento que estando junto a Crona puedo ser yo mismo, sin formalidades ni etiquetas a pesar de conocerla poco me duele estar lejos de ella-_pensó el pelinegro viendo serio y con un deje de ira la imagen que reflejaban aquellos espejos, pero en ese momento alguien tomó su hombro sacando de sus ensoñaciones

-Kid-kun ¿esta todo bien?- pregunto la chica peli rosa viéndolo con algo de preocupación, pero de repente el giro sobre sus talones y abrazo a la chica con fuerza pero teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla

-no te alejes de mi de nuevo-dijo el en un susurro pero perfectamente audible para ella, ella lentamente se separo de el mirándolo con los ojos llenos de tristeza y algo de preocupación

-Kid-kun e-esto n-no esta bien-el la miro serio mientras ella ocultaba sus ojos con el flequillo de su cabello-n-no quiero q-que tengas problemas por que te vean con migo-dijo ella mientras el la abrazaba nuevamente tomándola por la cintura

-_si tan solo supieras lo mucho que me duelen esas palabras cuando el único que debería sentirse culpable soy yo-_pensó el pelinegro mientras continuaba abrazándola- Crona aquí solo estamos nosotros y los reflejos en los espejos no hablan, aquí tu yo **no** somos diferentes-dijo el mientras aumentaba levemente su agarre, Crona abrazo a Kid por el cuello, después de eso se miraron a los ojos un largo rato que para ellos fue eterno, lentamente comenzaron a acercarse, estaban a escasos milímetros podían sentir el aliento del otro, estaba muy cerca pero…

-di-disculpe q-que los interrumpa pe-pero la feria termino y de-debemos cerrar el juego- dijo uno de los encargados

Ambos chicos se separaron de inmediato completamente rojos, el encargado los guio hasta la salida del juego, acto seguido ellos caminaron hacia el estacionamiento subieron al auto y emprendieron camino a la casa de la peli rosa, el trayecto fue silencioso, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada, después de un rato llegaron a su destino, el joven Shinigami abrió la puerta del auto a la peli rosa, ella se bajó y caminaron juntos hacia la entrada de la pequeña casa

-gra-gracias m-me divertí mucho- dijo la peli rosa (N/A se le nota xD)

-n-no es nada espero que no sea la ultima vez- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa mirándola fijamente

-seguro, bu-buenas noches Kid-kun-dijo ella

-buenas noches Crona-respondió el, acto seguido sus rostros comenzaron a juntarse de nuevo pero…

-ejem /se aclaro la garganta/-ambos jóvenes giraron sus miradas hasta encontrarse con un Ragnarock con cara de pocos amigos- entra a la casa-dijo Ragnarock en tono tajante a su hermana menor quien obedeció de inmediato

-mira criajo si le llegas a tocar un solo cabello a mi hermana te destrozaré toda la cara ¿entendiste?- dijo Ragnarock en un tono amenazante al joven Shinigami

-ella decide sobre su vida, si te llegas a meter te juro que te hago desaparecer de la faz de la tierra… y convenceré a Liz de que no vuelva salir contigo cavernícola tarado-respondió Kid con el mismo tono de voz. Mientras se miraban fijamente y parecía salir chispas de sus ojos

-serás…- dijo Ragnarock

-nii-san ya compórtate- dijo Crona, a lo que el aludido solo giro la mirada molesto y entró nuevamente a la casa-lamento mucho eso Kid-kun Ragnarock es un poco… temperamental-concluyó la peli rosa mientras suspiraba cansada

-no importa, te veré mañana- dijo el mientras giraba sobre sus talones y caminaba hacia el auto nuevamente, pero algo lo detuvo, el pelinegro no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, Crona le dio un fugaz eso en los labios antes de entrar nuevamente a la casa y cerrar la puerta, Kid se quedo pasmado con los ojos abiertos como platos y en estado de shock, cuando por fin pudo reaccionar subió a su convertible y se dirigió a su hogar

-_de ahora en mas las cosas serán mas divertidas-_ pensó el joven Shinigami de camino a su hogar

Ya en su mansión, Patty lo recibió con un caluroso abrazo

-¿a que debo tanto cariño ?-preguntó el pelinegro con una sonrisa

-me alegro mucho de que estés saliendo con alguien que no sea una chicas estiradas de esas que siempre te envían cartas- respondió la rubia menor con su tono de voz infantil- además al parecer Crona-chan te hace muy feliz y me alegro de ello- completó mientras el chico pelinegro se sonrojaba un poco, después de ello vieron como Liz entraba a la habitación con la mirada un tanto decaída

-¿que sucede?-pregunto Kid al ver tan extraño comportamiento en su prima

-Kid, tío Shinigami quiere verte en su despacho, hay algo muy importante de lo que quiere hablar con tigo- dijo la rubia mayor viendo de manera seria pero un poco triste al muchacho

-e-esta bi-bien iré en seguida- dijo kid mientras salía del salón para ver a su padre

-¿Que sucede onee-chan?- pregunto la rubia menor a su hermana con la preocupación estampada en todo su rostro

-Kid se acaba de meter en la boca del lobo- respondió la la rubia mayor mientras miraba fijamente a su hermana

Continuara...

* * *

**Bien eso era todo para ser sincera quedó mas largo de lo que yo esperaba :|**

**ahora hago ****aclaraciones**

*****el auto de soul : Lotus Evora GTC naranja :) (ya saben si quieren verlo búsquenlo en google que todo lo sabe e_e)

*para los que quieran saber como luce masomenos el ''Black Room Bar'' aqui les dejo una fotito :3

http:/ .net/ wp-content/ uploads /2010/01/1. -Velvet-Bar .jpg ( solo quiten los espacios :D)

**ahora respondo reviews :3**

**niixuiix: **jajajaja lamento haber estropeado tu amor xd pero lo repararé lo juro :D

**chabeli 05**: es que soy muy mala y me gusta dejarlos con la duda Dx jajaja espero que te haya gustado el capi :3

**lukita:**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! no mueras Lukita Sempai D: que será de mi sin tus reviews que siempre me alegran el día D'x , gracias por tus buenas vibras pero las use para mi fic y no para el examen y por eso no pase D':, jajaja no te preocupes por arruinar mis 8 simétricos reviews yo lamento haber arruinado la simetría de tus manos e_e

**yuli-chan 22:** creeme que yo tambien me deprimí horriblemente buscando los autos en google -,-U pero no te preocupes se que algún dia tu conseguiras un auto mucho mas bonito que cualquiera de los que mostré, lo de la sonrrisa y la nota de kid le salio de manera sicera no tengas duda de ello :), espero que lo poco que puse de SxM en este capitulo te haya gustado y lo de B*SxT vendrá después no te preocupes solo tenme paciencia xd

bueno sin mas que decir por ahora me retiro An-chan fuera! nya~~

_en el siguiente capitulo: el baile los problemas se avecinan una decisión inevitable ´´tiempo de cenicienta´´_


	5. capitulo 4 el baile 1

**buenas buenas~~**

**bueno antes que de leer este capitulo hay 2 cosas que deben saber**

** capitulo de ''EL BAILE'' lo dividí en dos partes esta es la primera (obviamente -,-) no demoraré en subir la segunda**

**2. este capitulo en general me lo ayudó a escribir una gran amiga, mary-chan gracias por tu ayuda :3 eres la mejor **

**bueno creo que eso es todo y sin mas que decir ¡lean! por favorsito x3**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**-El baile I: los problemas se avecinan una decisión inevitable-**

**General pov**

Un joven de cabello negro y tres líneas blancas caminaba lentamente por los largos pasillos de una enorme mansión

-¿querías verme padre?-pregunto Kid mientras abría cautelosamente la puerta que tenía en frente

-si, pasa por favor hijo- respondió una voz desde dentro del lugar

-¿sucede algo malo?- preguntó Kid mientras la enorme silla que se encontraba tras el escritorio giraba para dejar ver a la persona que se encontraba sentada allí, un hombre alto de cabello negro un poco largo de no mas de 40 años de edad, a diferencia de Kid las líneas del cabello de aquel hombre rodeaban por completo su cabeza, vestía un traje negro sumamente elegante tenia una mirada seria

-no, o al menos eso creo- respondió el hombre y después de una pausa añadió -Kid deseo saber ¿estas saliendo con alguna chica últimamente?- preguntó sin rodeos

-_mierda ¿a caso sabe que he estado saliendo con Crona?, ¿se habrá enojado por ello?-_se preguntaba el muchacho en su mente una y otra vez

-Kid respóndeme –dijo el hombre elevando un poco de su voz con un deje de molestia, sacando al muchacho de sus ensoñaciones

-n-no padre, no estoy saliendo con nadie- respondió el joven pelinegro quedamente y un poco de melancolía en su tono de voz

-si ese es el caso, por favor toma asiento hijo necesito hablar contigo a cerca de algo importante-acto seguido el muchacho se sentó en una de las sillas en frente del escritorio y prestó total atención a su padre-verás Kid te mande llamar para que hablemos de algo que nos concierne a ambos de igual manera- dijo el señor Shinigami mientras cambiaba un poco el tono de su voz a uno mas tranquilo que podía considerarse incluso divertido-hijo…necesitas una novia-concluyo el hombre mientras el muchacho se sonrojaba hasta las raíces

-y solo po-por eso t-te has tomado ta-tantas molestias en llamarme- replico el muchacho con notable enojo en su voz

-no, no… o bueno en realidad si permíteme explicarte hijo por favor toma asiento nuevamente-el muchacho obedeció – veras hijo dentro de un mes cumplirás 18 años, entenderás que a esa edad yo tome mandato del Shibusen, junto con tu madre-completó el hombre con algo de tristeza al decir lo ultimo - dentro de un mes estarás listo para tomar el mando del Shibusen, sus empleados y diferentes sedes en el mundo, es una gran responsabilidad hijo, pero te he criado para que puedas realizar esta tarea de manera correcta –completó el hombre viendo fijamente a su hijo

-lo se padre y me he esforzado mucho para aprender todo lo necesario, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver esto con el hecho de que tenga o no una novia- dijo el muchacho un poco sonrojado

-ese el punto hijo, la idea de llevar a cuestas una responsabilidad como el manejo del Shibusen es algo muy grande para que lo hagas solo, por lo tanto, he decidido que estés comprometido, al igual que yo lo estuve, para que tomes y compartas esta enorme responsabilidad con la persona indicada-concluyó el hombre esperando una respuesta por parte de su hijo

-_Crona-_ pensó involuntariamente el muchacho mientras procesaba lo que su padre le acaba de decir-padre, tienes razón pero creo que un mes es muy poco tiempo para encontrar a esa persona, es decir ella tiene que estar familiarizada con este tipo de cosas y aunque encontrara una chica hoy mismo no creo que este dispuesta a algo tan grande como un compromiso de este tipo- respondió el joven pelinegro mirando seriamente a su padre

-supongo que tienes razón ya pensaremos en algo hijo eso es todo puedes retirarte-dijo el hombre de cabello negro

-hai- respondió el muchacho mientras se daba media vuelta y salía de la oficina

-hijo ¿de verdad no estas saliendo con nadie? escuché por hay que te vieron con una jovencita al parecer una mesera-dijo el hombre mientras el muchacho se paraba en seco con los nervios a flor de piel

-n-no padre, de-deben ser solo eso ru-rumores- respondió el chico sin voltear a ver

-en ese caso… ven a mi oficina mañana a primera hora, tengo algo mas que decirte pero ahora debes estar cansado es un poco tarde ve a dormir hijo-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa en el rostro

-si, como digas, buenas noches- respondió el muchacho, acto seguido salió de la oficina y se dirigió a su habitación-_mañana será un largo día-_pensó antes de caer profundamente dormido

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Al día siguiente…**

El joven Death The Kid caminó nuevamente a través de los largos pasillos que conocía como la palma de su mano, como prometió se levanto muy temprano y se dirigía nuevamente a la oficina de su padre, golpeo un par de veces antes de que se le permitiera entrar, se sentó en la misma silla del día anterior justo frente al enorme escritorio de madera

-¿Cómo amaneciste hijo?-pregunto Shinigami-sama con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

-muy bien padre, gracias por preocuparte… y dime ¿para que querías verme?-pregunto el muchacho

-verás respecto a lo que hablamos ayer a cerca de tu compromiso déjame decirte que ya había pensado en ello mucho antes, por eso te cité hoy aquí hijo- después de decir ello se escucharon un par de golpes en la puerta- adelante-dijo el hombre pelinegro mientras la puerta se entreabría dejando ver a un hombre de cabello rojizo

-ellos ya están aquí Shinigami-sama- dijo el pelirrojo

-justo a tiempo Spirit-kun hazlos pasar en seguida- dijo el hombre pelinegro mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta quedar justo al lado de su hijo, acto seguido Spirit abrió completamente la puerta dejando ver a una pareja, el hombre era alto de no mas de 45 años su cabello castaño corto ondulado vestía un traje elegante, la mujer también era muy alta de cabello negro muy largo y lacio piel muy blanca vestía un hermoso vestido blanco largo hasta los tobillos y un abrigo y por ultimo una joven muchacha de unos 17 años de cabello negro igualmente largo tenía puesta una blusa azul cielo de tirantes y una falda blanca hasta las rodillas a pesar de lucir ropa mas casual lucia igualmente elegante

-Kid espero que recuerdes a la familia O. Lantern – dijo Shinigami-sama señalando a los recién llegados

-por supuesto es un placer verlos de nuevo – dijo el joven pelinegro mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo

Los O. Lantern una familia muy rica proveniente de Europa, el padre Cristopher O. Lantern era el embajador del Shibusen en ese continente, su esposa Marianne Dupré una famosa actriz de Francia hermosa a tal punto que parecía que se había quedado estancada en el tiempo y su hija no era la excepción igualmente bella Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré amiga de la infancia de el joven Death The Kid

-el placer es nuestro Death The Kid -san - dijeron los tres mientras imitaban la acción del muchacho

-vaya que ha crecido mucho tu hijo Shinigami – dijo el hombre de cabello castaño mientras estrechaba la mano del aludido

-debo decir lo mismo de tu hija Cristopher es muy hermosa igual que su madre –respondió Shinigami – bien ya que estamos todos aquí hay algo importante que debemos decirles chicos- complementó el pelinegro mientras miraba a los dos jóvenes-verán Cristopher y yo hemos estado hablando mucho últimamente y aunque parezca algo apresurado hemos considerado adecuado arreglar un compromiso nupcial entre ustedes ¿que les parece?- concluyo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras los dos chicos se miraban y se sonrojaban a mas no poder

-yo, yo es decir, para mi sería un gran honor- dijo la chica pelinegra

-s-si- se limitó a decir Kid mientras todos los presentes sonreían ampliamente

-maravilloso- dijo Shinigami-sama- en ese caso haremos oficial su compromiso el día de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kid, y esperaremos 4 meses mas mientras Jacqueline cumple la edad para que puedan casarse oficialmente, felicidades, por favor tómense este tiempo para conocerse mas y compartir lo mas posible por que a partir de ahora compartirán el resto de sus vidas- concluyo mientras los dos muchachos se miraban y se sonrojaban hasta las raíces

Pasado un rato Shinigami-sama sugirió a Kid que llevara Jacqueline a dar un paseo por el Shibusen y sus cercanías, y así lo hizo ambos chicos salieron de la hermosa oficina tomados de gancho con rumbo hacia el garaje donde tomaría alguno de los muchos autos que Kid tenia en ese lugar de camino se encontraron con Liz

-Jacqueline que bueno verte de nuevo- dijo Liz mientras abrazaba a la pelinegra que inmediatamente correspondió el gesto

-también me alegro de verte de nuevo Liz han pasado años – dijo ella mientras se separaba de la chica

-y dime Jacquie ¿a que debemos el honor de tu visita?- pregunto Liz mientras veía fijamente a la chica pelinegra con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-veras Liz, se suponía que mi familia y yo vinimos a una visita sorpresa planeábamos quedarnos hasta el cumpleaños de Kid-san pero, la verdadera sorpresa nos la llevamos nosotros-respondió la pelinegra un poco nerviosa mientras tomaba del brazo nuevamente al joven Shinigami

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Liz un poco mas seria

-veras prima, la razón por la cual mi padre me citó en su oficina era para decirme que yo heredare el Shibusen el día de mi cumpleaños y que para ello necesitaba una compañera, es decir Jacqueline y yo ahora estamos…comprometidos y nos vamos a casar-completó Kid con una sonrisa melancólica adornándole el rostro, una sonrisa que por suerte solo Liz consiguió notar

-oh y-ya veo e-en ese caso felicidades chicos- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa fingida en el rostro –bien debo irme le prometí a Patty que la llevaría de compras nos vemos luego-completo mientras daba media vuelta y hacia un ademan con la mano a modo de despedida

-adiós Liz-san mándale mis saludos a Patty-dijo la pelinegra, acto seguido ella y Kid subieron a un automóvil deportivo plateado* y salieron del lugar

-_no puedo creer que tío Shinigami de verdad tomara una decisión así, pero me sorprende mas que Kid la aceptara aunque no es como si tuviera otra opción –_pensaba la rubia mientras caminaba hacia su auto

-¿sucede algo malo onee-chan? Te noto muy triste- dijo la rubia menor al ver a su hermana subir al automóvil

-así es Patty es peor de lo que creíamos-dijo Liz viendo con preocupación a su hermana mientras recordaba lo sucedido la noche anterior

_Flash back _

_Liz caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la mansión Death en busca de su hermana menor, mientras pasaba cerca de la oficina de su tío alguien la llamó_

_-Liz-san lamento interrumpirte ¿estas ocupada?-pregunto un hombre pelirrojo mientras caminaba hacia la rubia_

_-no, solo buscaba a Patty, Spirit-san ¿sucede algo?- pregunto la aludida mientras detenía su caminata_

_-Shinigami-sama quiere verte en su oficina-dijo el pelirrojo con la mirada seria, la rubia solo se limito a asentir mientras tomaba rumbo a la oficina de su tío , ya en la puerta toco un par de veces –pase- se escucho desde dentro del lugar acto seguido la chica abrió la puerta cuidadosamente entró y la cerró tras de si_

_-¿me llamaste tío Shinigami? – preguntó la chica_

_-así es linda, por favor toma asiento-dijo el pelinegro, la chica obedeció de inmediato – verás Liz, esperaba que me confirmaras algo, he escuchado últimamente que Kid esta saliendo con una chica al parecer una mesera ¿es eso cierto?- pregunto el hombre pelinegro con la mirada completamente seria clavada en los ojos de la rubia-y no me mientas que te conozco bien querida sobrina-complementó mientras la chica jugaba nerviosa con sus manos en su lugar, el ambiente se torno tenso _

_-s-si – se limitó a responder la rubia mientras agachaba un poco la mirada_

_-mmm ya veo, si ese es el caso Liz, quiero que llames Kid quiero verlo lo mas pronto posible debo hablar sobre esto con el tomar las medidas necesarias, puedes retirarte y por favor no le digas y quiero que guardes la mayor discreción posible con esto ¿entendido?-dijo el hombre pelinegro con voz seria mientras miraba fijamente a la chica_

_-ha-hai con permiso- respondió ella con un hilo de vos mientras se paraba y caminaba hacia la salida, cuando salió retomo su camino en busca de su hermana aún con la preocupación de que su primo se metiera en graves problemas por salir con una mesera, después de caminar un rato llego finalmente a la sala donde vio a Kid con una enorme sonrisa abrazando a Patty-apuesto a que disfruto mucho su cita con Crona, lo siento tanto Kid-kun-pensó la rubia mientras entraba al lugar con la mirada un tanto decaída_

_-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó el pelinegro_

_-Kid-tío Shinigami quiere verte en su despacho, hay algo muy importante de lo que quiere hablar contigo- dijo ella con el mismo tono serio_

_-e-esta bi-bien iré en seguida-dijo el pelinegro mientras salía del lugar _

_-¿que sucede onee-chan?-pregunto la rubia menor con la preocupación estampada en el rostro_

_-Kid se acaba de meter a la boca del lobo-respondió la rubia mayor con el mismo tono serio_

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-preguntó la rubia menor con la mirada y la voz seria cosas muy raras en la actitud de la chica_

_-parece que tío Shinigami se enteró de algún modo que Kid esta saliendo con Crona, ya que ella es una mesera de la clase baja no esta bien visto, tío Shinigami se veía muy molesto-respondió ella con la mirada clavada en algún lugar del piso_

_Fin flash back_

-a que te refieres onee-chan? ¿A caso Kid esta castigado?, ¿tío Shinigami le prohibió ver a Crona?-pregunto la rubia menor con los nervios de punta

-no, tío Shinigami a obligado a Kid a casarse con Jacqueline O. Lantern, para que pueda heredar el Shibusen, pero Kid se veía muy triste, en este momento debe estar con ella en una cita o algo así- respondió la rubia mayor con unas pequeñas lagrimas formándose en sus ojos

-un matrimonio arreglado ¿pero es que a caso tío Shinigami se ha vuelto loco? iré a hablar con el le diré algunas verdades que…-pero antes de que Patty pudiera continuar Liz tapo su boca con una de sus manos

-no, Patty prometí a tío a Shinigami que no le diría nadie sobre esto, el hecho de que tío Shinigami decidiera comprometer a Kid en un matrimonio arreglado es por que Jacqueline tiene mucha experiencia con esto del Shibusen además de ser amigos de la infancia es bonita, inteligente y amable en teoría es la chica perfecta para el ''puesto'', es normal que no crea adecuado el hecho de Kid salga con una mesera ya sabes siendo quien es se que son medidas muy drásticas pero se supone que es lo correcto y no hay nada que nosotras o que Kid pueda hacer para cambiarlo, este es un deber que tenemos desde antes de nacer Patty y lo sabes-dijo Liz mientras rompía en llanto-simplemente… no podemos enamorarnos de quien queremos por que… debemos ser lo que la sociedad quiere que seamos sin poder cambiarlo-concluyó entrecortadamente la rubia mayor mientras su hermana la abrazaba tratando de consolarla

-te preocupa que nuestros padres y tío Shinigami se molesten cuando se entren de que sales con Ragnarock-kun ¿verdad?-pregunto la rubia menor mientras su hermana asentía levemente -onee-chan yo te quiero mucho y quiero que seas feliz por eso … aunque no pueda hacer nada por Kid-kun quiero que sepas que yo cargaré con todas tus responsabilidades, se feliz con Ragnarock-kun la responsabilidad de nuestro apellido la cargaré yo sola-concluyó Patty mientras su hermana la miraba con incredulidad para después sonreír ampliamente

-gracias Patty eres la mejor hermana del mundo-dijo Liz mientras abrazaba a su hermana menor la cual correspondió el gesto de inmediato, acto seguido las chicas salieron del lugar con una sonrisa amplia aunque melancólica en el rostro

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Mientras tanto en la plaza central del Shibusen**

Dos jóvenes de cabello negro se encontraban caminado amenamente por el lugar tomados de gancho, a simple vista luciría como cualquier pareja de chicos enamorados pero la realidad era diferente

-había olvidado lo grande que era este lugar Kid-san-dijo la peli negra mientras veía con asombro cada detalle

-llámame solamente Kid creo que llegados a este punto debemos dejar las formalidades-dijo el pelinegro con la mirada perdida en algún punto del lugar

-su-supongo que tienes razón, sabes a pesar de que lo del compromiso fue algo repentino, me alegro de que mi futuro esposo seas tú, sabes para serte sincera desde hace tiempo tu m-me gu-gustabas Kid-dijo la chica con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, el aludido la miro con los ojos abiertos como platos lo último que se esperaba en ese momento era una confesión de ''su futura esposa''

-gra-gracias –fue lo único que dijo aún con la mirada perdida en algún punto del lugar, la chica no dijo nada más y se limito a continuar viendo el hermoso paisaje

Así paso una semana donde el Death The Kid debía salir con su ''futura esposa, aunque en las tardes como ya era costumbre iba al Death Brooks café simplemente no soportaba estar lejos de la chica que quería de verdad así que un día después de una de sus ''citas'' con Jacqueline a eso de las 6:30 de la tarde después de dejar a Jacqueline en la mansión Death (ya que ahora ella vivía allí por petición de Shinigami-sama) tomo su convertible negro y salió disparado , sin dar explicaciones, a su cafetería ''favorita'', una vez allí aparco el auto y espero pacientemente a que ''su chica'' saliera de trabajar, cuando Crona y Eruka atravesaron la puerta dispuestas a regresar a casa el muchacho las detuvo

-hola chicas- dijo Kid mientras Crona y Eruka regresaban el saludo de manera amable

-hola Kid-kun-dijeron las chicas a unísono

-Crona ¿saldrías con migo a cenar hoy?-pregunto el pelinegro de manera cordial mientras extendía su mano a la chica

-cla-claro Kid-kun-dijo ella tomando de la mano al muchacho mientras caminaba hacia el auto-Eruka-chan podrías cubrirme…dile a mi hermano que me quedé a dormir en tu casa, iré allí mas tarde ¿esta bien?-pregunto la chica peli rosa mientras veía con cara de perrito a su amiga peli plateada

-claro Crona-chan no te preocupes, puedes llegar cuando quieras te estaré esperando… pórtense bien- respondió la chica diciendo eso último con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro haciendo que el pelinegro y la peli rosa se pusieran rojos hasta las raíces

Acto seguido Kid y Crona subieron al auto con el fin de tener una cita nuevamente, fueron al restaurante dónde trabajaba Tsubaki a cenar, durante la comida hablaron de cosas triviales, ya casi eran las 8:30 de la noche cuando los chicos salieron del lugar

-¿quieres ir a algún otro lugar Crona?-preguntó el joven Shinigami mientras conducía su auto

-si, en realidad hay un lugar que he querido mostrarte desde hace algún tiempo, tu conduce yo te iré indicando el camino- dijo ella con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro

Después de conducir un largo rato, Kid notó que ya habían entrado a la parte baja de Death City, después de conducir un poco más Crona le pidió que aparcara el auto cerca de un parque casi a las afueras de la ciudad, después de que bajaron Crona salió corriendo en dirección al bosque que se extendía al fondo del parque perdiéndose entre los tupidos arbustos

-Crona ¿Dónde estas?- pregunto el chico pelinegro debatiéndose entre si entrar y seguirla corriendo el riesgo de perderse o esperar a que la chica apareciera si es que ella no estaba perdida, de repente la chica lo jaló por el brazo haciendo que el también entrara entre los arbustos, después de avanzar un largo rato tratando de esquivar las ramas de los arboles y evitando tropezar con las raíces de estos entraron en un claro, en el centro del lugar había un hermoso árbol de cerezo de gran tamaño alrededor de este la hierva era corta y muy suave con algunas flores , el cielo nocturno estaba despejado se podía ver claramente la luna y algunas luciérnagas le daban el toque mágico a ese lugar que de por si ya parecía perfecto

-sabes descubrí este lugar hace unos 4 años accidentalmente pero desde entonces suelo venir aquí para poder estar a solas cada vez que puedo …hasta donde se solo tu y yo conocemos este sitio y sabes me recuerda un poco a la casa de los espejos que visitamos en la feria ¿recuerdas?- preguntó la chica mientras tomaba de la mano al muchacho y lo invitaba a sentarse, acto seguido el muchacho se sentó bajo el árbol de cerezo recargando su espalda en el tronco , acomodo a la chica en medio de sus piernas ella recargo su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro y el la abrazó por la cintura

- para serte sincero no encuentro ningún parecido – respondió el pelinegro

-recuerdas que me dijiste que en ese lugar tu y yo éramos iguales, pues pienso que este lugar es igual, aquí no hay nadie que nos juzgue por quienes somos en este lugar tu y yo no somos diferentes Kid-kun- dijo la chica mientras miraba el cielo; y así pasaron varias horas ninguno de los dos dijo nada mas, estaban sumidos en un silencio perfecto que fue interrumpido abruptamente por el muchacho

-Crona… tu me gustas mucho, es decir, te quiero –dijo el abrazando con mas fuerza a la chica, ella se soltó de su agarre giro sobre si misma y lo encaró

-tu también me gustas mucho Kid-kun-dijo ella con una tierna sonrisa adornándole el rostro

Acto seguido el pelinegro tomó entre sus manos el rostro de la chica y fundió sus labios en un tierno beso así paso un rato en el que ninguno de los dos quería separase de otro, Kid acostó a Crona cuidadosamente sobre la hierva y se acomodo cuidadosamente sobre ella sin romper el beso, así duraron un rato mas, ninguno de los dos era consciente de cuanto tiempo habían estado allí, tampoco es como si les importara, de repente el pelinegro llevó su mano bajo la suave tela de la blusa de la chica sintiendo la suave y tibia piel del vientre de la peli rosa acariciando suavemente su cintura, ella enredo sus manos en el cabello negro del muchacho profundizando aún mas el contacto, pero de repente un fuerte sonido los sacó de aquel momento perfecto ,Crona por acto reflejo empujo a Kid de encima suyo haciéndolo caer aun lado, haciendo que se golpeara un poco la cabeza, metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco aquel infernal aparato

- ¿di-diga?- dijo la peli rosa con la respiración un poco agitada

-_**Crona ¿pero donde rayos estas metida? ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?-**_ pregunto Eruka muy enojada desde el otro lado de la línea, Crona miró la hora en su celular al hacerlo abrió los ojos como platos y se puso completamente pálida

-oh ¡diablos!-gritó Crona al borde del colapso

-_**tienes que regresar ahora mismo Crona mañana tengo que trabajar, te espero-**_terminó de decir Eruka mientras cortaba la llamada

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Kid mientras veía la cara de preocupación de la peli rosada

-Kid-kun so-son las 3 d-de la ma-madrugada- respondió la chica, el abrió los ojos como platos y también se puso completamente pálido , acto seguido el tomo a la chica de la mano y salieron corriendo juntos del lugar como almas que lleva el diablo, subieron al convertible negro y se encaminaron lo mas rápido posible a la casa de Eruka una vez allí Kid aparco el auto frente al edificio, al bajarse Crona tomo una piedrita y la lanzó hacia la ventana izquierda del segundo piso, la luz se encendió enseguida dejando ver como Eruka se asomaba por la ventana , la peli plateada salió de su departamento bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta de entrada como si su vida dependiese de ello

-lo-lo siento mucho Eruka-chan- dijo la peli rosa con la vista clavada en algún punto del piso

-esta bien, tienes suerte de que mi tío Free duerma como roca, ¿pero que rayos andaban haciendo a estas horas?-preguntó la peli plateada con la mirada seria, el pelinegro y la peli rosada se miraron a los ojos y después se pusieron mas rojos que un tomate, al notar esto la mirada reprobatoria de Eruka cambió por completo a una muy pícara – oh ya veo estaban haciendo cosas de las que no pueden hablar , solo espero que se cuidaran no pretendo ser tía a una edad tan temprana-completó Eruka mirando por el rabillo del ojo a los dos chicos que simplemente se pusieron rojos desde la cabeza hasta los pies sus rostros eran todo un poema, tenían una expresión impagable lo que hizo que Eruka simplemente se limitara a reír quedamente en un intento fallido por retener las carcajadas que amenazaban salir de su boca-en fin no preguntaré detalles, pero será mejor que entremos pronto Crona-chan es tarde tengo sueño y hace frio , no demores te espero arriba-concluyo finalmente Eruka después subió las escaleras dejando las puertas abiertas para permitirle a el paso a su amiga

-bien, se-será mejor que me vaya… bu-buenas noches Crona-dijo el pelinegro, después abrazo a la pelirosa

-bu-buenas noches Kid-kun –respondió ella mientras correspondía el abrazo, después de eso se miraron a los ojos y se dieron un pequeño beso, el subió a su auto y ella subió al apartamento de Eruka.

-parece que la pasaron muy bien ¿ya son novios?-preguntó entusiasmada Eruka viendo impacientemente a su amiga peli rosa

-n-no sabría decirte, es decir el no me ha pedido que sea su novia o algo- respondió Crona completamente despreocupada pero con un deje de tristeza en su voz

-mm entiendo… pero es mas que obvio que le gustas además ¿Qué andaban haciendo a estas horas Cronita? –pregunto Eruka con una voz divertida y una mirada picara haciendo que la peli rosada son sonrojara sobremanera por quien sabe cuanta vez ese día

-na-nada n-no se d-de que ha-hablas –balbuceo Crona en un intento fallido de cambiar el tema

-vamos Crona no soy tonta cuéntame… ¿lo hicieron?-pregunto Eruka sin ningún tacto

-por supuesto que no ¡¿pero que cosas dices?-le contestó la peli rosa al borde del colapso

-vamos me vas a decir que estabas sola con el a las 3 de la madrugada ¿jugando ajedrez?, para tu información no soy tan tonta vamos ¡dilo!-dijo Eruka mientras estrujaba a Crona en un intento desesperado de sacarle la información

-¡NO hicimos nada!... llamaste antes de que ''algo'' sucediera-respondió la peli rosada un poco sonrojada con la vista clavada en algún punto del suelo

-… lo siento de haber sabido yo… ¿pero que rayos estoy diciendo? Eres una pervertida xD- dijo Eruka evitando que pequeñas carcajadas salieran de su boca- el que menos corre vuela ¿no Crona?- completó con una sonrisa picara en el rostro

-¡cállate! No se lidiar con estas cosas y no soy una pervertida y no quiero hablar mas sobre eso es tarde y tengo sueño buenas noches Eruka- dijo Crona un poco nerviosa aun con ese leve tono carmín en las mejillas y en sus ojos se revelaba felicidad

-apuesto que si estuvieras con Shinigami-kun no tendrías nada de sueño-comentó Eruka divertida haciendo que Crona diera un pequeño brinco en su lugar pero ninguna de las dos dijo nada mas, apagaron las luces y se dispusieron a dormir

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Mientras tanto en la Mansión Death **

Un chico pelinegro caminaba a paso lento dentro de los largos pasillos del lugar en busca de su habitación

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-preguntó una voz femenina a su espalda

-Liz no me asustes así casi me da un infarto- susurro Kid mientras giraba en sus talones para ver a la rubia

-pero es que a caso ¿estas loco?, ¿sabes la hora que es? Si no fuera por que Patty yo hicimos un excelente trabajo cubriéndote la espalda no solo tío Shinigami si no que también la familia O. Lantern se hubieran dado cuenta de que estabas con Crona tarado- dijo ella muy bajito para evitar despertar a alguien mientras le daba un leve golpe en la cabeza al pelinegro

-gracias por cubrirme, lo siento- se limitó a decir Kid mientras la rubia daba un suspiro de cansancio

-Kid las cosas no pueden seguir así, ahora estas comprometido te vas a casar dentro de unos 5 meses y heredaras el Shibusen, no puedes fingir que todo esta bien mientras sales con Crona tienes que decirle que ahora estas comprometido con Jacqueline –dijo la rubia completamente seria con la vista clavada en los ojos de muchacho

-yo no puedo hacer eso- dijo Kid en un susurro desviando la mirada

-y ¿Qué pretendes Kid? Seguir saliendo con Crona mientras tu matrimonio con Jacqueline te espera ala vuelta de la esquina-

- no… no es eso-

-¿entonces que es Kid? No puedes tenerlas a las dos –

-Yo nunca quise tener a Jacqueline… por que me he enamorado de Crona ¿feliz?, yo nunca quise el estúpido compromiso era algo que no estaba dentro de mis planes, pero es algo que no puedo evitar Liz y lo sabes-respondió el con una mezcla entre tristeza y melancolía

-¿y entonces que vas a hacer? Cancelar el compromiso…-se escucho un sonido de exclamación* ambos se giraron pero no había nadie en el pasillo estaba oscuro y solitario

-sabes que aunque quiero simplemente no puedo hacerlo, se que sonara muy egoísta de mi parte pero aunque este comprometido no quiero dejar de ver a Crona, Jacqueline es una persona muy tierna y amable y es una gran amiga incluso me ha dicho que yo le gustaba… pero simplemente no puedo aceptar sus sentimientos, Liz se que tu mejor que nadie entiende esta difícil situación, ya veré como resolveré esto por ahora solo quiero pedirte un favor-

-¿Qué necesitas?-

-cúbreme, así como lo hiciste hoy quiero que lo sigas haciendo para que yo pueda seguir saliendo con Crona, ayúdame a evitar la prensa y todo lo demás y sobretodo no quiero que nadie en especial Jaqueline y Crona se enteren… se que es muy egoísta y todo esta muy mal pero así me dará tiempo para resolver esto por favor Liz…-

-haré lo que me pides en la medida que pueda hacerlo, pero escúchame bien Kid aunque lo logre tienes un mes hasta el día de tu cumpleaños para resolverlo y creo que esto no terminará nada bien y lo sabes – dijo ella mientras abrazaba maternalmente al pelinegro

-lo se, gracias Liz-

-para esto vivo- dijo ella en un tono un poco divertido, después de eso ambos se separaron y se fueron a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones

Y así pasaron 3 semanas Death The Kid salía todas las mañanas a desayunar y dar un paseo por algún lugar de la parte alta de Death City junto con su ''prometida'' Jacqueline y a eso de las 7 de la noche se dirigía al Death Brooks café para poder salir con Crona, cosa que hacia casi diario era como una rutina. Por supuesto los rumores sobre la ostentosa fiesta de cumpleaños del hijo de Shinigami-sama no se hizo esperar para la prensa, el mundo entero se había enterado de el dichoso baile en honor al cumpleaños numero 18 del futuro empresario mas poderoso y rico del mundo, una fiesta tan exclusiva que miles de políticos y famosos rogaron por poder tener la tan deseada invitación al evento al cual solo asistirían 288 personas por petición del cumpleañero , las codiciadas invitaciones comenzaron a ser repartidas alrededor del mundo Kid conservó 2; una de ellas por petición de Liz a cambio del favor que ella le hacia y la otra para fines personales era domingo y el sábado siguiente sería el día del baile y Kid debía entregar las 2 ultimas invitaciones

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Crona pov**

**(Casa de los Maquenshi parte baja de Death City 9:30 am)**

Me encontraba haciendo el desayuno hoy no tenía que trabajar ya que el Death Brooks café se encargaría de los bocadillos durante el baile por el cumpleaños de Kid-kun por lo que debía dar las primeras pruebas de los famosos manjares a Shinigami-sama y algunos acompañantes, solo Eruka fue a ayudarlo, hace mucho que no me tomaba un día libre y vaya que lo necesitaba las ultimas semanas me levanto muy temprano y llego a casa muy tarde es una rutina agotadora pero ya estoy casi completamente acostumbrada, dejé los platos en la mesa del comedor con el desayuno servido

-nii-san el desayuno está listo- grité desde la cocina a mi hermano que se preparaba para una cita con Liz-san

-iré en un minuto- me contestó desde su habitación, me senté en la mesa me lleve el primer bocado a la boca cuando de repente escuche el timbre, me acerque a la puerta, al ver quien era abrí rápidamente

-bu-buenos días- dije

-buenos días señorita ¿es usted Crona Maquenshi?-me preguntó el repartidor

-así es ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?-

-este paquete es para usted por favor firme aquí- pidió el hombre con voz amable, tomé el enorme paquete entre mis manos, firme dónde me indicó y entre de nuevo a la casa dejé la caja sobre la mesa y regresé a la cocina para terminar de desayunar

-¿Quién era?- me pregunto mi hermano con la boca llena de comida

-un repartidor tenía un paquete para mi- respondí con naturalidad, el no dijo nada mas terminamos de desayunar, ambos nos dirigimos a la sala a ver el dichoso paquete, pero cuando vi de quien era sentí mi corazón detenerse para luego empezar a latir desenfrenado

-Kid…-dije en un susurro casi inaudible y como si mi vida dependiera de ello rasgue desesperada el papel que envolvía el dichoso paquete al abrirlo vi que contenía dos cajas una negra y una blanca cada una con nuestros nombres tomé la caja negra y leí lo que ponía - nii-san esta caja es para ti, la envía Liz-san-dije el abrió los ojos como platos y tomó la caja entre las manos , yo hice lo mismo la caja blanca ya que por lo que decía mi nombre y que la enviaba Kid , ambos nos miramos y abrimos las dichosas cajas, la caja de mi hermano tenía un elegante traje, lo miré detenidamente venia completo, chaqueta, pantalón, camisa, corbata e incluso zapatos, el rostro de mi hermano era todo un poema como una mezcla entre felicidad y asombro y no lo culpo era increíble, miré mi caja y la abrí de inmediato al ver su contenido sentí como si el corazón se me fuera salir por la boca, contenía un fino vestido color magenta con encaje negro unas hermosas zapatillas y un abrigo creo que en el momento en que lo vi mi rostro era igual al de mi hermano, dentro ambas cajas había un hermoso sobre blanco con letras doradas grandes

-léelo tonta-me ordeno mi hermano, deje la caja sobre la mesa y abrí cuidadosamente el sobre

_Esta usted cordialmente invitado al baile_

_En honor al decimoctavo cumpleaños del futuro heredero del Shibusen, el joven Death The Kid _

_Lugar: salón de fiestas del Shibusen_

_Fecha: sábado 08 de agosto_

_Hora: 8:00 pm en punto_

_Agradecemos su asistencia _

_ATT: familia Death_

_-_debe ser una broma- dijo mi hermano mientras veía con incredulidad ambos sobres

-al parecer no lo es, de verdad nos invitaron, es increíble nii-san iremos al baile mas exclusivo e importante de mundo- dije con el asombro y la felicidad estampados en mi rostro, había una pequeña nota dentro de mi invitación la tome con cuidado y la abrí

_Crona espero verte en el baile, el traje fue un regalo de parte de Liz para tu hermano, el vestido lo compre yo para ti, espero de todo corazón que te guste no te preocupes por nada el día del baile enviare una limosina por ustedes _

_Death The Kid _

-y bien ¿Qué es eso?-me preguntó Ragnarock tratando de espiar la nota que tenia en las manos

-na-nada solo dice que fue Liz quien te regalo ese traje y que enviaran una limosna por nosotros el día del baile

-vaya si que tengo una novia increíble a veces olvido que ella es millonaria – dijo mi hermano, lo mire con los ojos abiertos como platos

-¡¿no-novia?-pregunte o mas bien grite

-si, le pedí a Liz que fuera mi novia hace como una semana y me dijo que si, es muy fácil de entender tonta- me dijo mientras sonreía con orgullo-bien me tengo que ir iré a ver a mi NOVIA yahooo!- grito feliz mientras tomaba las llaves de la motocicleta y salía de la casa, en ese momento me recordó un poco a Black Star, miré nuevamente el vestido y el sobre en la mesa, aun no podía creer que alguien como yo tenga esos objetos en sus manos

-yo- yo no se lidiar con bailes- dije en un susurro para mi misma, esta semana sería muy larga e interesante o al menos eso esperaba

* * *

**bien eso es todo por ahora :)**

**lo dividí en 2 partes por que Mary-chan escribe demasiado xD**

**y ahora (como siempre) haré aclaraciones**

*****el auto plateado de Kid: infiniti G 2012 plateado de cristales oscuros :)

*si alguien adivina quien fue la persona que dio el sonido de exclamación en el pasillo mientras liz y kid hablaban se gana un premio : escribiré un One-Shot en honor de esa persona con la trama, tema, personajes y serie que quiera ! *-* ;) así que a jugar! xD

**ahora respondo reviews :D**

**lukita: **me alegro que te gustara el capitulo sempai :3 ... y aunque no lo creas si te entendí ya veré que hacer con eso de la universidad no te preocupes :D es mas gracias por preocuparte :'3 me haces muy feliz -llora desconsoladamente de felicidad- gracias por darme ánimos sempai eres la mejor! :*

**Dolly giirl: **jajaja la parte del espejo fue mi favorita :3, arruiné la simetrica nariz de kid :D buajjajajaja -cof cof- lo siento mis risas malvadas no son las mejores ¬¬... espero te guste el capitulo un abrazo :)

**yuki-chan 22: **gracias :3 me alegro que te guste mi modo de escribir aunque todavia soy me falta mucho por aprender -,- ... siempre te sales con la tuya igual que soul? D: jajajajaja ps eso esta bien xD asi me gusta! jajajajaja xDDD , no pude resistirme a poner un poco de celos de parte de ragnarock que se note que quiere a cronita muyy muyyy en el fondo xd

**chabeli 05: **espero que te guste este capiii, me alegro de que leas mi fic me haces muy feliz :'3, y aqui entre nos pronto subiré algo de B*S x T *-* prometo no tardar :)

**Saeko Evans:** me alegro que te guste mi fic , mi misión es llenar el mundo de mi amor KidxCrona xD,como viste al parecer shinigami-sama si se enojó por la cita Dx lo siento xd , besitos :*

**d34th carla m4k3nshi:** blo se! Kid pervertido tiene pensamientos raros con crona xD, jajajaja crona atrvida ragnarock celoso mi fic tiene de todo e_e ok no ._. xD espero haber resolvido parte de tus dudas con este capi :) y OMG! nuestras despedidas son iguales o_o' jajaja espero no te moleste compartirla xd

bueno no siendo mas me despido por ahora ;D An-cahn fuera nya~~

_en el siguiente capitulo: EL BAILE II: a cada acción una consecuencia, el karma hace efecto ''tiempo de cenicienta''_


	6. capitulo 4 el baile II

**Buenas buenas~~**

**bien antes que nada, lamento muchísimo la tardanza, pero no podía subir este capi hasta que alguien respondiera la pregunta del concurso que deje en el capi anterior, en este se dará la respuesta a la pregunta y el nombre de la ganadora xDD**

**como ya les había dicho antes, este capi me lo ayudo a escribir una amiga, de nuevo gracias Mary-chan por tu esfuerzo en ayudarme **

**Advertencia: este capitulo contiene algo de Lime (cortesía de la mente pervertida de Mary-chan ¬¬' ya que a mi no se me da mucho escribir este tipo de cosas pervertidas xD)**

**y ahora lo de siempre...****DISCLAIMER: ****Soul Eater no me pertenece por desgracia TT^TT, es del maginifico y maravilloso Atsushi Ohkubo sempai, pero juro que cuando sea asquerosamente ria compraré los derechos de autor para hacer todos sus fics realidad *-*... y sin mas que decir ¡lean! por favorsito x3**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**-el baile II: tiempo de cenicienta-**

**Mansión Death (Shibusen) 8:00 am (sábado 8 de agosto día del baile)**

**Kid pov **

Abrí lentamente los ojos ya que los rayos del sol dieron por completo en mi rostro, me talle los ojos un par de veces, de repente sentí como la puerta de mi simétrica habitación se abrió de golpe

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS KID-KUN~- me dijeron Liz y Patty al unísono mientras se lanzaban a mi cama para abrazarme

-jejeje gracias chicas- dije yo mientras reía y correspondía el abrazo, pero de repente noté como mi prima Liz cambio su rostro tan alegre por uno más serio

-¿estuviste con Crona anoche verdad?- me preguntó de repente, Patty dejó de reír para mirarme de manera acusatoria

-¿co-como lo s-sabes?-pregunté nervioso

-de veras que eres tonto primito que a caso no te das cuenta de que tienes puesta la misma ropa de ayer, apuesto a que llegaste tan cansado que ni siquiera recordaste que se necesita un pijama para dormir – me dijo Liz mientras yo confirmaba que en efecto aún llevaba puesta la camisa blanca y el pantalón negro de mezclilla que me había puesto el día de ayer

-diablos-musite bajito –bien tu ganas, si estaba con Crona-dije mientras fruncía levemente el ceño

-Kid creo que ya habíamos hablado de esto, tu plazo para decidirte se acabó y lo sabes entonces ¿que piensas hacer?- me preguntó seria Liz mientras Patty esperaba ansiosa mi respuesta

-e-esto y-yo no lo se, es decir, quiero estar con Crona pero no me imagino el rostro de mi padre si le digo algo como eso – dije un poco cabizbajo-ustedes entienden no puedo llegar frente a mi padre decirle ''oye papá ¿que crees? ¿Recuerdas la cafetería que me gusta frecuentar? Pues me enamoré completamente de una de las meseras que trabajan allí y sabes ella es de la clase baja de la ciudad y por eso quiero cancelar mi compromiso con la hija de los O' Lantern '', si le digo algo como eso morirá de un paro cardiaco- dije mientras me revolvía el cabello completamente frustrado

Liz y Patty suspiraron derrotadas- bueno en ese caso, necesitas dejar las cosas en claro para esta noche Kid, no creo que sea conveniente tener reunidas en el mismo lugar a tu ''prometida'' y a la chica que te gusta- me dijo con un semblante mas relajado

-lo se, pero ya pensaré en algo-dije yo

-oigan, quitemos estas caras tan largas y veamos que dicen de la fiesta de Kid en la tele tehehehehe- dijo Patty rompiendo en ambiente tan tenso y deprimente que se había formado, en un ágil movimiento tomé el mando de la tv y la encendí, nos sorprendimos un poco al ver que no había un solo canal en el que no estuvieran hablando de la dichosa fiesta, hasta que…

''_Bien esta es la sección de chismes con nuestras hermosas reporteras Lisa y Alisa''_ dijo el presentador mientras iniciaba un extraño programa de farándula

''_bien el día de hoy hablaremos sobre lo que esta en boca de todo el mundo, la fiesta de cumpleaños del heredero mas rico del mundo Death The Kid, pero ya todos saben a cerca de la dichosa fiesta ¿no es verdad Lisa?-_

_-en efecto Alisa, lo que no saben es lo que verdaderamente ocurre tras la fachada de jóvenes perfectos que tienen el hijo y las sobrinas de Shinigami-sama, comencemos con sus sobrinas, al parecer la menor Patricia Thompson es una bebedora compulsiva y es posible que sea alcohólica-''_

-¡¿QUE!-gritamos Liz Patty y yo al unísono, mientras veíamos como mostraban unas fotos de Patty en una fiesta con algunas botellas de licor en la mesa y rodeada de algunos chicos

''_-vaya si que se lo tenía bien guardado tras la fachada de chica infantil ¿verdad Lisa?- _

_-así parece Alisa, pero su hermana mayor no se queda atrás, de ella se saben cosas mucho mas interesantes, al parecer a diferencia de su hermana la señorita Elizabeth Thompson no gasta su dinero en licor, lo gasta descaradamente con un muchacho que tiene pinta de pandillero, se los ha visto muy juntitos en un bar muy seguido últimamente, según lo que pudimos averiguar su nombre es Ragnarock Maquenshi, aunque a pesar de todo esta bastante lindo el chico-_

_-pero eso no justifica el comportamiento rebelde de estas damitas Lisa, tenemos algunas fotografías tomadas por nuestro paparazzi encubierto dónde aparece la señorita Elizabeth en un bar junto con su famoso acompañante, al parecer a ella le gustan los chicos malos''_

En ese momento se vieron algunas fotos y videos donde aparecía Liz junto a Ragnarock en el Black Room Bar, unas tomándose de la mano y otras en las cuales aparecían besándose o subiendo a la motocicleta de Ragnarock, noté como Liz se cubría la boca por el asombro, al parecer había entrado en estado de shock

''-_y bien por ultimo y quizá el mas importante escandalo de el hijo de Shinigami-sama Death The Kid, se confirmó hace casi dos semanas si relación con la señorita Jacqueline O' Lantern Dupré la hija del embajador del Shibusen en Europa y al parecer están comprometidos ¿Qué opinas Alisa?-_

_-ohhhh- (se escuchó exclamar al público con asombro)_

_-así es Lisa, está confirmado al parecer harán publico y oficial el compromiso está noche durante el gran baile, apuesto que será una boda inolvidable-_

_-así se supone que debería ser Alisa, pero no todo es un cuento de hadas, por que últimamente se ha visto a el hijo de Shinigami-sama muy juntito a una chica que no es su prometida, es más, esta chica es nada mas y nada menos que UNA MESERA! De una cafetería de la parte alta de Death City-_

_-Ohhhhhhhhhh!-(exclamó nuevamente el publico)_

_-vaya, vaya Lisa, el joven Kid se tenía esto de las infidelidades muy guardadito, pero es imposible escapar de nuestras cámaras''_

En ese momento aparecieron algunas fotografías de mis pocas citas con Jacqueline y después muchas mas fotos dónde estaba junto a Crona, unas en el auto, otras a la salida de la cafetería y por último unas dónde nos estábamos abrazando o besándonos

''_-bien la identidad de la enamorada del joven Kid es Crona Maquenshi y es la hermana menor del chico con el que se le vio a Elizabeth Thompson últimamente ¿tu que opinas Alisa?-_

_- bien yo pienso que el muchacho y su hermana Crona son unos oportunistas, estoy segura de que solo buscan a la señorita Elizabeth y al joven Kid por su gran fortuna-_

_-es lo más probable, pero eso no justifica que los familiares de Shinigami-sama se dejen seducir por personas como esa-''_

En ese momento salí de mi estado de shock, tomé mi teléfono y llame al número del canal de televisión donde estaban dando el maldito programa de chismes

-_**hola habla a la cadena de televisión Eater´s TV ¿en que podemos servirle?-**_contestó un hombre

-¡QUIERO QUE CANCELEN LA TRANSMISIÓN DEL PROGRAMA DE CHISMES DE LISA Y ALISA EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO!- grité colérico

-_**lo sentimos pero no podemos hacer eso-**_me contestó en tono burlón aquel hombre -_**¿con quien tengo el gusto de hablar?-**_preguntó después

-Soy Death The Kid y si no cancelan esa transmisión en este mismo instante, haré que el ejercito mismo derrumbe ese lugar y lo haga pedazos y me encargaré personalmente de que usted o alguno de los demás empleados vuelva a conseguir trabajo durante el resto de sus días ¿¡entendido!- dije o mas bien grité mientras el hombre balbuceaba cosas sin sentido por el teléfono, en ese momento vi como se cancelaba la transmisión y aparecía el glorioso letrero que decía ''la transmisión ah sido cancelada debido a fayas técnicas''

-_**lo siento mucho Shinigami-san no se repetirá, pero por favor no nos deje sin trabajo-**_dijo el hombre completamente nervioso

-eso espero- dije cortante y después corté la llamada, tiré el teléfono en un ataque de rabia, vi como Patty abrazaba a Liz mientras trataba de consolarla

-lo siento mucho Kid, te prometí que te cubriría la espalda de la prensa pero no he podido ni cubrirme yo misma- me dijo Liz entrecortadamente mientras las lagrimas caían de su rostro

-no te preocupes Liz, no es tu culpa yo debí preocuparme también por revisar que la prensa no me siguiera, de igual modo ya no hay nada que podamos hacer-dije cabizbajo

-no tienen de que preocuparse, es decir, es temprano puede que no muchos ni siquiera hayan despertado hayan visto el programa, además, Eater´s Tv solo realiza transmisiones a la clase alta de Death City por lo que dudo que Crona o Ragnarock lo hayan visto y también todo el mundo está demasiado entusiasmado por el baile de cumpleaños de Kid, no creo que muchos tengan tiempo de ver la televisión- dijo Patty en un tono alegre logrando que Liz y yo nos animáramos, y es que ella tenía razón solo debemos tener fe en que pocos hayan visto el dichoso programa.

Después de ese horrible acontecimiento en mi habitación, tomé una ducha y me puse algo cómodo mientras llegaba la hora la fiesta, al bajar a la sala de estar vi como esta estaba llena hasta el tope con regalos, flores, globos entre muchas otras cosas, al ingresar al comedor la primera que me felicitó por mi cumpleaños fue mi ''prometida'' Jacqueline seguida por mi padre y por último los O' Lantern, después de eso recibí un sinfín de llamadas de parte de todas las personas pertenecientes a buenas familias del mundo, pero yo estaba esperando una llamada en especial…

Salí de la mansión y en la entrada me esperaban un sinfín de camarógrafos y reporteros para hacerme preguntas a cerca del baile de esta noche, me limité a responder solo lo necesario, en realidad quería ver a mi chica un rato antes del dichoso baile pero al parecer me seria imposible, en cuanto tuve oportunidad m escabullí de esos reporteros sensacionalistas tomé mi convertible y fui a ver a mis amigos, al menos ellos comprendían un poco el infierno por el que tenía que pasar el día de hoy

-OYE SOUL EXIJO QUE LE DIGAS A TU DIOS ¿POR QUÉ TIENES EL OJO MORADO?-preguntó Black Star mientras se llevaba otra rebanada de pastel de chocolate a la boca

Depúes de salir de mi hogar me encontré con mis 2 mejores amigos me tenían preparado una mini fiesta solo para los tres en casa de Soul, me dieron un pastel de chocolate como regalo pero Black Star esta acabando con el como si fuera suyo

-e-etto pu-pues verás es que y-yo m-me golpee con la pu-puerta, s-si eso, fue un duro golpe- dijo el mientras reía falsamente y se rascaba la nuca nervioso

-NYAHAHAHAHAHA ESO NO TE LO CREES NI TU VIEJO- gritó Black Star mientras yo me reía a su lado

-bien lo admito le robé un beso a Maka y ella me dejó el ojo así ¿felices?-dijo el mientras suspiraba cansado, Black Star y yo miramos a Soul y después nos miramos entre nosotros, acto seguido ambos estallamos en carcajadas sin poder controlarnos

-jajajajajajaja te lo dije Soul Maka es de carácter fuerte, jajajaja pero ni yo creí que te rechazara de ese modo hermano- dije mientras limpiaba unas pequeñas lagrimitas que salieron a causa de la risa

-cállate viejo a mi no me parece gracioso-dijo el con completo enojo en su voz mientras Black y yo nos cubríamos la boca en un intento forzado por retener las carcajadas-además a ti te está yendo bien con Crona, estoy seguro de que me ganarás la dichosa apuesta- concluyo mientras suspiraba cansado, me tensé en mi lugar, a decir verdad hasta ese momento no recordaba lo de la apuesta, es más, en todo este tiempo no he intentado hacer _eso _con Crona

-no lo sé- dije algo ido mientras mis dos amigos me miraban con la duda estampada en el rostro

-Kid no me digas que…- dijo Soul

-¡TE HAS ENAMORADO DE LA MESERA!- gritó Black Star mientras me señalaba de manera acusatoria

-n-no es eso como creen, además ustedes saben de mi compromiso con Jacqueline- dije completamente nervioso mientras negaba con las manos

-mas te vale viejo por que ya sabes cual es el castigo por enamorarse-me dijo Soul de manera picara

-lo se no tienes que recordármelo, en fin chicos será mejor que regrese se hace tarde y debo prepararme para el baile ese- dije mientras me levantaba de mi asiento, ellos se despidieron y tome rumbo de regreso a mi casa, cuando llegué los camarógrafos me acosaron de nuevo, entré como pude a la mansión me puse el traje que Liz había preparado para mi y me dirigí al salón de fiestas, el lugar ya estaba completamente arreglado y listo para la ocasión solo faltaban los invitados…

**Casa de los Maquenshi (parte baja de Death City – 6:30 pm) Crona pov **

-¿podrías quedarte quieto nii-san?-le dije a mi hermano mientras el se movía incomodo

-deja eso no me pondré esta cosa del demonio ¿a que genio se le ocurrió inventar estas estúpidas corbatas?- dijo colérico mientras se quitaba la dichosa corbata y la arrojaba lejos a algún punto triste y solitario de la habitación

-iré a vestirme-dije mientras salía de la habitación, en ese momento sonó el timbre-_lo que me faltaba - _pensé irritada mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta, al abrirla mis amigas saltaron encima mio tumbándome en el suelo haciendo que me diera un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

-Auch! Ángela, Mizune, Eruka quítense de encima me están aplastando- dije desesperada mientras me revolvía incomoda debajo de ellas

-lo sentimos-dijeron ellas al unísono mientras se ponían de pie

-¿a todo esto que hacen aquí? ¿Eruka no se supone que debes ir con el maestro para preparar todo para el baile? – pregunté mientras me sobaba la cabeza

-así es pero aún tengo tiempo antes del baile y en realidad vinimos para ponerte muy bonita para esta noche-dijo Eruka muy animada mientras las otras 2 sonreían de una manera un tanto macabra

-y-yo n-no se li-lidiar c-con cambios de aspecto-dije nerviosa ante la mirada tan intensa de mis amigas

-déjanos esto a nosotras serás una princesa esta noche, algo así como cenicienta- me dijo Ángela con una enorme sonrisa en rostro

- e-esta bi-bien- dije yo, acto seguido ellas me arrastraron literalmente a mi habitación y empezaron a experimentar de manera extraña con migo, Mizune hacia cosas raras con mi cabello mientras Eruka me ''ayudaba'' a ponerme el vestido y por ultimo Ángela hacia cosas raras en mi cara, cuando terminaron me vi en el espejo y si no fuera por que la imagen que se reflejaba hacia los mismos gestos que yo jamás hubiera creído que

-me veo linda- dije en un susurro para mi misma pero que no pasó desapercibido por las demás

-¿linda? Vamos Crona sabes que hicimos mas que eso- dijo con autosuficiencia Mizune mientras se cruzaba de brazos con orgullo

-si Crona pareces una princesa sacada de un cuento- me dijo Ángela mientras me abrazaba por detrás- solo falta tu príncipe-concluyo mientras yo me sonrojaba

-¡ja! El príncipe ya lo tiene solo falta que le ponga la zapatilla-dijo Eruka mirándome de manera picara

-oye tonta ya llegó la limosina- dijo Ragnarock entrando a mi habitación de un portazo

-ha-hai- dije yo mientras tomaba mi bolso y el abrigo- chicas gr-gracias-les dije a mis amigas mientras sonreía

-no es nada Crona, fue un gusto- dijeron mientras salían de la casa, después de eso subí junto con mi hermano al auto y nos dirigimos al Shibusen, al bajar de este miles de flashes de cientos de cámaras cegaron mis ojos momentáneamente, subí la escalera y en seguida las enormes puertas del lugar se abrieron, era completamente impresionante

-Crona Ragnarock que bueno que vinieron- dijo Patty alegremente mientras se acercaba y nos daba una enorme y asfixiante abrazo

-si es bueno verlos chicos- dijo Soul quien se encontraba junto a Maka, seguido de ellos Black Star y Tsubaki también nos saludaron y por ultimo Liz la cual tenía un rostro de preocupación

-Liz-san sucede algo- pregunté

-n-no no es nada te ves muy bonita- me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-gracias, pero Liz-san yo…- no pude terminar la frase ya que se empezaron a oír aplausos por todo el lugar

-ola olitas~~ sean todos bienvenidos, al baile en honor al decimoctavo cumpleaños de mi hijo Death The Kid, esta es una noche especial, ya que mi hijo finalmente cumplió la edad para tomar el mandato de esta corporación lo cual me hace sentir muy orgulloso-dijo Shinigami-sama mientras Kid subía a la enorme tarima que se encontraba en el fondo del salón, se veía tan atractivo- pero esa no es la única sorpresa de esta noche, mas tarde se revelará una importante noticia pero hasta que llegue ese momento espero que disfruten la fiesta- concluyo Shinigami-sama mientras el lugar estallaba en aplausos

Nuevamente millones de flashes de cámaras comenzaron a inundar el lugar mientras todas las personas que se encontraban allí se acercaban para felicitar a Kid-kun, quise acercarme pero no pude, había demasiadas personas así que preferí esperar pacientemente, cuando ya casi no había gente cerca estuve a punto de acercarme a el pero…

-OIGAN TODOS! EL GRAN ORE-SAMA LES VA A HABLAR DE ALGO MUY MUY IMPORTANTE!-gritó Black Star por el micrófono mientras todos veían nuevamente hacia la tarima, la gente comenzó a agruparse por lo que perdí de vista a Kid, me aleje un poco para poder ver un poco de lo que sucedía-BIEN YA QUE ESTAN TODOS AQUÍ REUNIDOS DEBO DARLES UN AVISO MUY IMPORTANTE, TSUBAKI ¿PODRÍAS VENIR POR FAVOR?-preguntó mientras Tsubaki subía a la tarima completamente sonrojada-Tsubaki el tiempo que compartido contigo ha sido el mas maravilloso del mundo, por eso esta noche ante la presencia de todos hay algo importante que tu dios desea preguntarte…¿Tsubaki Nakatsukasa me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?-dijo el, evitando gritar por primera vez desde que lo conozco, mientras todos exclamaban con asombro y Tsubaki empezaba a llorar debido a la emoción, ella solo se limitó a asentir mientras le Black Star le ponía un hermoso anillo de oro con un enorme diamante, acto seguido se abrazaron y se dieron un tierno beso, no pude evitar que unas pequeñas lagrimas bajaran por mis mejillas el momento fue muy conmovedor, así que para evitar arruinar el maquillaje que había hecho Ángela para mí con tanto empeño, caminé un poco hasta que encontré el enorme baño, allí se encontraban dos chicas, una pelinegra muy bonita junto a otra de cabello rosado más corto que el mio, caminé junto a ellas y me arreglé un poco el dichoso maquillaje

-tú ¿eres Crona Maquenshi?- me preguntó la de cabello rosado, mientras dirigía mi mirada hacia ellas

-s-si, ¿pu-puedo ayudarte en algo?-pregunté, en ese momento la pelinegra aparto a la chica de cabello rosado se puso en frente de mi y me miro de manera seria

-mi nombre es Jacqueline O' Lantern Dupré he oído hablar algo de ti y me preguntaba ¿Qué clase de relación tienes con Kid?- me dijo con la mirada aun sería

-y-yo este… solo somos amigos- dije en un susurro ya que de cierto modo me dolían un poco esas palabras, el nunca me había pedido ser su novia o algo así

-ya veo en ese caso te creo, pero debes saber que tu relación con Kid debe ser solo de amistad ya que… Death The Kid es mi prometido, por lo tanto te pido amablemente que guardes las distancias, con permiso señorita Maquenshi-dijo Jacqueline mientras salía del baño seguida por la chica de cabello rosado la cual me miraba con algo de lástima, en ese momento sentí como mi corazón daba un vuelco en mi pecho y después se rompía en miles de pedacitos, solo me limité a llorar un rato, pero luego me di cuenta de la razón por la que Kid nunca me pidió ser su novia el solo jugaba con migo, me seque las lagrimas y salí del baño en ese momento había algunas parejas bailando en el centro de la pista de baile, pero mi vista se centro en una pareja en especial

**General pov**

Una chica de cabello negro y largo salia del baño seguida por otra chica de cabello rosado y corto

-Jacqueline... ¿no crees que fuiste un poco dura con esa chica?-pregunto la chica de cabello rosado tocando levemente el hombro de su amiga

-creo que si Kim, pero ella debe darse cuenta cual es su lugar, quizá fui algo cruel pero tu sabes que desde que escuche a Kid hablando con Liz en la mansión esa noche* me preocupa que de verdad quiera cancelar el compromiso, tu sabes que Kid siempre me ha gustado mucho y ahora que puedo tenerlo, haré lo que esté a mi alcance para que esté a mi lado- respondió la pelinegra con decisión mientras caminaba hacia su ''prometido''

La música lenta sonaba por todo el lugar, incitando a las personas presentes a bailar románticamente con sus acompañantes, Kid se encontraba buscando a Crona por todo el lugar, vio como ella caminaba lentamente mientras salía del baño con la mirada gacha_-esta hermosa _pensó el pelinegro mientras se abría camino entre las personas para llegar a ella pero...

-Kid creo que deberíamos bailar ya sabes sería nuestro primer baile como pareja oficial-comentó Jacqueline al pelinegro, el cual dudo un poco pero ante la mirada insistente de los presentes no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar, acto seguido el pelinegro hizo una reverencia y extendió su mano a la chica mientras se dirigía junto con ella a la pista de baile, ya estando en el centro del lugar comenzó a bailar junto con su ''prometida'', Crona solo se limitaba mirar -_¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? Es decir con solo verlos hace parecer que están hechos el uno para el otro, lucen perfectos juntos-_pensó Crona mientras un largo suspiro escapaba de sus labios, cuando la canción terminó, Kid no dudo ni un solo segundo y se dirigió hacia Crona

-¿me permite este baile señorita?-preguntó el pelinegro de manera educada mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia

-cla-claro-dijo la peli rosada mientras tomaba su mano y se encaminaban hacia la pista de baile, una pieza lenta comenzó a sonar

**Kid pov**

Comencé a bailar con Crona lentamente, quizá ese era el mejor baile de toda mi vida, noté como Soul y Maka bailaban cerca de nosotros, Black Star y Tsubaki bailaban muy juntos aun me sorprende que haya utilizado precisamente este baile como excusa para pedirle matrimonio, y después vi a Ragnarock bailando junto con Liz mientras el le susurraba cosas al oído que la hacían sonrojar un poco –_maldito asimétrico si se mete con mi prima…-_pero salí de mis pensamientos cuando sentí que Crona se alejaba un poco de mi

-¿sucede algo malo?-le pregunté con un deje de preocupación en mi voz

-no, es solo que no deberíamos bailar tan juntos Shinigami-kun- me dijo ella muy bajito, casi no logro escucharla

-¿Por qué ya no me llamas por mi nombre?-le pregunté algo enojado mientras la acercaba mas hacia mi, pero ella nuevamente se alejo-¿pero que sucede a caso he hecho algo malo?-le pregunté, deseaba saber la razón de su extraño comportamiento

-escucha-me dijo ella

-¿el que?-

-escucha lo que dicen las personas Shinigami-kun-me dijo ella, en ese momento miré un poco a mi alrededor y vi como la gente comenzaba a murmurar cosas como _''esa es la supuesta mesera'' ''es una trepadora'' '' ¿pero quien se cree que es?'' ''es una oportunista solo seduce a Shinigami-kun por su fortuna'' _ y muchas mas, eso me hizo enojar mucho-_al parecer si vieron el maldito programa de televisión_-pensé mientras fruncía en ceño

-no les pongas atención, concéntrate en mí no dejes de verme a los ojos y disfruta este baile con migo- le suplique mientras nuevamente la acercaba y ponía ambas manos en su cintura, ella dudo un poco pero finalmente se dejó llevar, sentí como si todo el mundo dentro de ese lugar desapareciera y solo quedáramos nosotros dos, pero después noté que ella estaba llorando-¿Crona que sucede contigo?, si te sientes mal te llevaré con el medico y…

-no es eso, es solo que todo esto está mal Shinigami-kun-me dijo ella entre sollozos

-no entiendo de que hablas y ¿por que sigues llamándome ''Shinigami-kun''?-le dije mirándola completamente confundido

-por que así se supone que debe ser, es decir, eres un hombre comprometido ¿no es así?-me respondió ella mirándome con los ojos llenos de tristeza, en ese momento sentí como si mi corazón dejara de latir

-¿como lo supiste?-le pregunté quedamente mientras dejábamos de bailar y los murmullos se hacían cada vez mas audibles

-tu prometida me lo dijo, sabes ella es muy bonita se que serán muy felices juntos-me dijo para después soltarse de mi agarre y comenzar a correr, traté de seguirla para poder explicarle todo pero…

-Kid ¿Qué haces? Tu padre está a punto de anuncia nuestro compromiso oficialmente- me dijo Jacqueline mientras me tomaba del brazo y me jalaba hacia la tarima, en ese momento apareció mi padre, tomó el micrófono y se dirigió a los invitaos

-bien como ya saben prometí que se daría una noticia importante esta noche, además de la improvisada propuesta de matrimonio por parte del joven Star –dijo mi padre mientras Black Star estallaba en carcajadas y Tsubaki se ruborizaba hasta las orejas- hay otro compromiso que se debe anunciar, quiero anunciarles a todos que mi hijo Death The Kid se desposara con la señorita Jaqueline O' Lantern Dupré y con esta unión el pasará a ser el nuevo dueño del Shibusen, lo que me hace sentir muy orgulloso-concluyo mi padre mientras el lugar se inundaba de aplausos, vi como Liz Patty y Soul hacían hasta lo imposible por detener a Ragnarock el cual me miraba de manera asesina y forcejeaba con ellos con el único fin de molerme a golpes y no lo culpo, en ese momento mi padre me entrego el micrófono pidiéndome que dijera algunas palabras con respecto a lo del matrimonio, pero Jacqueline se me adelantó

-estoy muy feliz y honrada de poder desposarme con Kid-kun y quiero que sepas que haré todo lo posible para poder hacerte feliz- dijo ella mientras me miraba cariñosamente-_soy una basura-_pensé mientras recibía el micrófono que ella se dispuso a entregarme, al tomarlo entre mis manos mire directamente a los presentes

-y-yo es decir… yo-hice una larga pausa mientras analizaba todo a mi alrededor-yo no puedo estar aquí lo siento mucho-dije acto seguido tiré el micrófono al suelo y salí corriendo con el fin de encontrar a la persona con la que deseaba estar verdaderamente, corrí lo mas que pude hacia la entrada principal, pero los flashes de las cámaras me cegaron por completo-_mierda olvidé a los reporteros-_pensé, después corrí en dirección contraria atravesé el salón hacia la cocina que se encontraba al fondo, en ese momento choque con alguien de frente y ambos caímos al suelo

-hay pero que golpe, por que no te fijas por donde caminas este no es un lugar para correr y… Kid-san ¿pero que rayos haces aquí?-me preguntó Eruka con toda la duda estampada en el rostro

-lo siento pero no es momento para eso ¿has visto a Crona?-le pregunté desesperado mientras la ayudaba a levantarse, note de inmediato como el semblante confuso de ella cambiaba por uno lleno de enojo

-si, si la he visto ha salido llorando de aquí a no se dónde y fue por tu culpa ¿Por qué la ilusionaste si estabas comprometido tarado?- me dijo ella con enojo, acto seguido sentí como una de mis mejillas comenzaba a dolerme… Eruka me había dado una bofeteada

-lo siento pero no hay tiempo de explicar yo necesito encontrarla por favor ayúdame- le suplique, ella me miro con duda

-no se a dónde fue, no quiso decirme, solo se que salió del Shibusen- me dijo ella con algo de preocupación en el rostro

-iré a buscarla-dije decidido mientras corría nuevamente, encontré la puerta trasera, corrí un poco más hasta los garajes de la mansión busque mis llaves por todo el lugar pero no encontraba ninguna

-¿buscas esto Kid?-me dijo Soul seguido de Black Star mientras sostenía las llaves de mi convertible negro, acto seguido me las arrojó y yo las atrapé en el aire

-¿PODRÍAS EXPLICARLE A TU DIOS QUE RAYOS FUE LO QUE SUCEDIÓ AYA ADENTRO?-me preguntó Black Star mientras Soul me miraba también fijamente con cierta preocupación en el rostro

-yo… he perdido la apuesta y lo admito me he enamorado de Crona- respondí con simpleza y una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro mientras ellos me miraban estupefactos

-vaya hermano… por suerte soltaste la lengua antes que yo- respondió Soul mientras Black y yo dirigíamos una mirada interrogativa hacia el- yo también caí enamorado de Maka- dijo el mientras mi sonrisa se ensanchaba un poco más

-BIEN EN ESE CASO SU DIOS DECLARA LA APUESTA COMO TERMINADA…. ¡PERO YA QUE EL RAYITAS ABRIO LA BOCA PRIMERO DEBE ACEPTAR SU CASTIGO!-dijo Black Star mientras yo asentí levemente y extendí mi mano hacia Soul que no tardo en estrecharla, aunque parezca ridículo como hombres de palabra siempre habíamos cumplido con nuestras promesas y esta no sería la excepción

-lo sé pero por ahora debo irme- dije mientras rápidamente corría hacia el auto, lo encendí y pisé el acelerador a fondo, salí del Shibusen sin dar a los reporteros tiempo de reaccionar

Busqué en todas partes, la cafetería, la feria, en su casa, incluso me atreví a ir a casa de sus amigas, pero era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra, entonces lo entendí y de inmediato me dirigí hacia el único lugar que me faltaba verificar, con la esperanza de que estuviera allí aparque el auto, caminé un poco y me adentré en los tupidos arbustos, finalmente logré divisar aquel árbol de cerezos que solo ella y yo conocíamos, y bajo este se encontraba mi amada sentada viendo fijamente la luna que se encontraba cerca de su punto mas alto, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar la abracé por detrás acercándola lo mas que podía a mi

-Crona perdóname por favor- dije en un susurro mientras escondía mi rostro en el hueco que quedaba entere su cuello y su hombro, sentí como en ese momento ella comenzaba sollozar

-t-tu no deberías estar aquí k-Kid-kun me dijo ella mientras se soltaba de mi agarre y me miraba de frente

-¿por que?- pregunte intentando acercarme a ella, pero a cada paso que daba ella se alejaba dos mas

-po-por que todos deben estar esperándote en el baile, ya sabes los reporteros, tus amigos, tu familia… tu pro-prometida-dijo lo último en un dolido susurro, sin medir mis acciones me lance hacia ella y la bese como si el mundo fuera a acabar

-nada de eso me importa Crona, te quiero mas que a mi vida, lo del compromiso era un matrimonio arreglado, algo con lo que jamás estuve de acuerdo pero… tampoco podía oponerme a ello, es una obligación que tengo desde que nací, perdóname por favor-dije mientras sentí como las lagrimas salieron libremente de mis ojos, ella se quedo quieta en su lugar u luego comenzó a corresponder el abrazo-recuerda Crona, en este lugar…-

**Crona pov**

-hazme creer que no somos diferentes-me dije en un susurro mientras nos besamos nuevamente, en ese momento escuché los fuegos artificiales provenientes del Shibusen en el cielo, indicando que había llegado la medianoche

Sin darme cuenta ambos estábamos recostados sobre la suave hierva del lugar, durante el baile estaba completamente desconcertada aturdida y asustada por eso escapé de ese lugar lo más rápido que pude, pero aquí me sentía en completa paz como si todos los problemas, miedos y prejuicios se desvanecieran, en este lugar puedo ser simplemente yo y amarlo a el sin importar nada

-Crona te quiero perdóname por favor-me dijo el mientras me besaba nuevamente

-s-si...también te quiero Kid-kun - dije suavemente, el simplemente me volvió a besar con más intensidad, sus besos estaban llenos de ternura y amor, comenzó a quitarme el fino vestido lentamente, con sumo cuidado, como disfrutándome, mi vestido cayó a un lado, dejándome a su merced, yo también lo besaba, lo amaba, le quité lentamente el saco y luego camisa, acaricie cada centímetro de su cuerpo procurando memorizarlo todo y de paso asegurándome de que no estaba soñando, disfrutábamos el momento... simplemente nos estábamos amando

- Es-esto es malo s-si alguien se entera yo… no se lidiar con acusaciones- dije separándolo un poco

- No pienso contenerme...y no me importa te protegeré con mi vida de ser necesario - me dijo mientras me abrazaba de nuevo

- Yo n-no se como lidiar con esto - dije mientras daba vuelta mi cara completamente sonrojada

-esta bien tendré mucho cuidado – dijo mientras me acercaba a él. - Pero sabes, quiero que la chica que me gusta, este conmigo - susurraba en mi oído, mientras me abrazaba

- entonces- dije mientras lo miraba. – nosotros podemos ¿darnos el gusto de amarnos? – pregunté un tanto nerviosa, el pereció pensar sus palabras antes de responderme

-si, siempre que sintamos lo mismo el uno por el otro-respondió finalmente con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro, yo me limité a asentir y me deje llevar por el momento. Esa noche quedará grabada con fuego en mis memorias, fue algo mágico y hermoso, quizá lo mejor que me haya pasado en la vida

**Kid pov**

Desperté lentamente, el sol me daba de lleno en la cara, me cubrí un poco los ojos tratando de acostumbrarme al brillo tan intenso y de repente los recuerdos de la noche anterior llenaron mi mente de inmediato, cuando miré junto a mi estaba ella tan hermoso casi parecía un sueño, sonreí mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en su cabeza , después de un momento ella despertó y me sonrió tiernamente haciendo que me sonrojara un poco, luego de eso nos vestimos, tomé mi auto y la deje justo en frene de su casa, hubiera esperado a que ella abriera la puerta y entrara pero valoraba lo suficiente mi vida para evitar encontrarme al cavernícola de su hermano, así que aceleré el auto y me dirigí a mi hogar

Hoy sería el mas duro día de todos pero estaba preparado para todo, aparque el auto en el garaje y subí a mi habitación, me di un largo baño y me vestí, para finalmente tomar el teléfono y citar una rueda de prensa, debía asumir las consecuencias de mis actos, había perdido la apuesta y por lo tanto debía pagar el precio, después de que todo estaba preparado me dirigí a la habitación de Patty, había algo que deseaba hablar con ella, cuando terminamos nuestra conversación caminé hacia la salida de la mansión pero…

-¿A dónde crees que vas hijo?-me dijo mi padre en un tono frio y severo que me hizo temblar hasta los huesos

-tengo algo importante que hacer y debo irme ahora- respondí sin voltear a verlo

-¿iras a ver a la mesera peli rosada?-me pregunto, mientras yo me tensaba

-y si así fuera ¿tienes algún problema con ello?-respondí tajante

-no… iras a ningún lado hasta que me expliques que rayos sucedió ayer ¿Por qué abandonaste el lugar en medio del discurso sobre tu compromiso?-me pregunto mientras me tomaba del brazo y me giraba con brusquedad

-si me dejas ir tus dudas se aclararán, daré una rueda de prensa con respecto a lo que paso ayer- le dije mientras me zafaba de su agarre y continuaba mi camino, lo oí llamarme pero no me importó, camine un poco mas hasta llegar a la sala de conferencias del Shibusen, justo en la puerta se encontraba Soul con cierta preocupación en el rostro

-viejo yo…-dijo el

-no tienes que decir nada hermano, este era el castigo por caer enamorado y ya que yo abrí la boca primero debo aceptar las consecuencias-dije mientras sonreía algo melancólico, tomé su hombro y le dirigí una mirada llena de confianza, acto seguido abrí la puerta y las luces de los flashes de las cámaras me cegaron por un momento, tome una gran bocanada de aire y cerré la puerta tras de mí, aquí comenzaría el verdadero castigo por mis acciones…

* * *

**bien eso es todo por ahora... no puedo creer que este a un solo capitulo de acabar esta historia ...(bueno sin contar el epilogo-,-)**

**ahora haré las aclaraciones**

***para las personas que quieran ver la imagen que puse como portada del fic aqui les dejo el link:**

evangeline-17. /gallery/37556159#/d52nx24 (recuerden poner el inicio ya saben eso de ht.. :/ / y quiten los espacios :3)

debo aclarar que esa imagen la dibuje yo, especialmente para este fic, hice otras varias que subiré cuando termine el fic :) espero que las vean *-*

*****ahora lo saben! en efecto la persona que ahogo ese grito de exclamación en el capitulo anterior fue efectivamente jacqueline, y la persona que advinó fue... *redoble de tambores* **SAEKO EVANS! ***apalusos y confeti* escribiré ese one-shot en tu honor y lo publicaré el mismo día que publique el epilogo de esta historia :3

**ahora responderé sus fántasticos reviews e_e**

**niixuiix**: jaja pues ya vez que la apuesta acabo de acabar xdd' y si en efecto ambos se enamoraron pero, paostar es malo y en el siguiente capi veremos las consecuencias

**Chabeli 05:** I first want to apologize, until recently I realized that you speak English, so if you leave your reviews in english you can do, I speak English too so no problem ... Thanks again for reading my story, I hope you liked this chapter, there are still many surprises so continue reading xD

**kimiko 197:** gracias :) me alegro mucho que te guste mi historia xd, lamento que no ganaras :(, a pesar de todo espero que te haya gustado el capi xD

**Saeko Evans:** Felicidades de nuevo (lo se yo felicito mucho xd) y pues he aqui el tan esperado capitulo xd, jajaja yo tambien amo el Soul x Maka xd es como una adicción*w*

**Lukita:** me había demorado por que esperaba tu siempre hermoso review sempai D': tardó mucho en llegar, pensé que te habías olvidado de mi D'x, en serio tu novio se llama así o_o' jajaja para serte sincera a mi siempre me ha gustado ese nombre para un niño no se por que (quizá alguno de mis hijos se llame así xD), nooo señora inspiración del mal te ha abandonado ¬¬# sempai te prometo que reuniré las esferas del dragón y le pediré a Sheng-long que te inspire maravillosamente para que termines tu fic xD

**bien y no siendo mas me retiro An-chan fuera! nya~~**

_en el siguiente capitulo: ''CAPRICHOS!'' el final se acerca, las consecuencias de los actos se hacen sentir peor que nunca, la verdad sale a la lyz ¡ arrepiéntete!_


	7. capitulo 5 caprichos

**Buenas Buenas~~**

**bien han pasado muchas cosas pero finalmente subo el último capitulo de este fic :D**

**estoy muy feliz de haber podido terminarlo TT-TT creó que este día jamas llegaría -**sube a una tarima iluminada con un reflector sosteniendo un pequeño premio-** quiero agradecer a Mary-chan por ayudarme a escribir el capitulo 4 todas las personas que se han animado a leer mi fic, han agregado a favoritos , alertas y mucho mas a las que me han dejado un hermoso review especialmente a lukita-sempai que ha seguido mi historia desde el principio, también a los fantasmitas que leen les agradezco xD**

**ahora lo de siempre... ****DISCLAIMER: ****Soul Eater no me pertenece por desgracia TT^TT, es del maginifico y maravilloso Atsushi Ohkubo sempai, pero juro que cuando sea asquerosamente rica compraré los derechos de autor para hacer todos sus fics realidad *-*... y sin mas que decir ¡lean! por amor a Kami-sama xD**

* * *

**-capitulo 5-**

**-Caprichos: la verdad sale a la luz ¡arrepiéntete!-**

**(Sala de conferencias del Shibusen 9:30a.m)**

**Kid pov**

Cerré la puerta detrás de mi dejando a Soul con las palabras en la boca, en ese momento los flashes de las cámaras inundaron el lugar, caminé lentamente hasta la pequeña tarima, ajusté el micrófono y medité un momento mis palabras

-buenos días, les pido a todos por favor que tomen asiento –dije, y como si de robots se tratasen todos los reporteros obedecieron a mi orden en seguida

-bien la rueda de prensa que he convocado hoy es únicamente para hacer un importante anuncio y dar una información, por lo cual no responderé preguntas ni ahora ni después de que termine mi discurso, así que les pido por favor solo se limiten a hacer publico lo que aquí se diga-dije mientas las cámaras comenzaban a filmar, los reporteros se preparaban para hacer sus anotaciones y todos me miraban expectantes

-hace apróximamente dos meses hice una apuesta con un amigo cuyo nombre no revelaré, en fin la apuesta consistía simplemente en conquistar a una chica, la chica sería a elección del otro, y el primero en llevársela a la cama ganaría la apuesta-en ese momento los reporteros comenzaron a murmurar miles de cosas y los flashes de las cámaras se hacían cada vez mas intensos, yo simplemente continúe

- por supuesto como toda apuesta tenía sus condiciones , finalmente acepté, mi oponente decidió que la chica a la que debía ''conquistar'' sería una mesera de una cafetería de la parte alta de Death City, mas específicamente la chica de la apuesta es Crona Maquenshi- concluí serio mientras los reporteros hicieron una gran exclamación

- en los últimos meses me dedique de lleno a conquistar a la chica con el fin de ganarle a mi contrincante, debo admitir que al principio fue algo difícil pero mi amigo tampoco la tenía fácil, en las dos primeras semanas hice hasta lo imposible para que simplemente se dignara a dirigirme la palabra, después de un mes finalmente conseguí que me hablara y luego de eso conseguí una cita con ella, en nuestra primera cita fuimos al cine y después a la feria en esa cita nos dimos nuestro primer beso , luego de eso ….

**Sul pov**

Escuchaba atentamente como Kid seguía describiendo sus citas y encuentros con Crona, suspiré resignado mientras me recargaba en la pared junto a la puerta de la sala de conferencias

-¿Soul que haces aquí?-cuando levante mi mirada me lleve una enorme sorpresa

-ma-Maka es-este y-yo –no hacia nada mas que balbucear incoherencias preso de los nervios, noté como ella sonrió cínicamente mientras me miraba con algo de enojo

-¿crees que no me di cuenta de que la persona con la Kid hizo la apuesta eras tu?-dijo ella mientras yo la miraba con estupefacción

-pero Kid no dijo mi… es decir no dijo el nombre de su contrincante- dije yo

-no hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta Soul, te vi con Kid en la biblioteca el día que me hablaste por primera vez, lo cual se me hizo algo extraño pero creo que con esto no cabe duda de que todos los hombres son unos imbéciles-dijo ella mientras las lagrimas caían con libertad por sus mejillas –debí darme cuenta antes era imposible que alguien como tú si quiera visitara una biblioteca, es más siendo quien eres debí intuir que se necesitaría de una apuesta para que te fijaras en alguien como yo- concluyo completamente presa del llanto, en ese momento algo me impulsó y la besé como si mi vida se fuera en aquel beso, ella forcejeo para liberarse de mi agarre pero no se lo permití, finalmente cedió ante aquel hermoso contacto

-te amo- le susurre al oído mientras la abrazaba

-no tienes que mentirme ¿por que sigues con esto?-me pregunto entre sollozos

-Maka mírame, sin quererlo me enamoré de ti, si no fuera por que Kid abrió la boca primero yo estaría en su lugar-le dije mientras ella me miraba sorprendida-escucha atentamente lo que Kid dice- le dije mientras ambos nos acercábamos a la puerta y Kid continuaba con su discurso

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Crona pov**

**(Domingo 09 de agosto: casa de los Maquenshi 8:15 am)**

Abrí lentamente los ojos, los recuerdos de la noche anterior inundaron mi mente en un segundo y de manera inconsciente me sonrojé y solté pequeñas risitas, estaba tan feliz que casi olvido que hoy debo ir a trabajar, no puedo creer que a pesar de ser el encargado de las comidas de la fiesta el maestro insista en abrir la cafetería hoy, suspiré pesadamente mientras miraba el reloj sobre mi mesita de noche

-¡las 8:15! Llegaré tarde- grité alarmada mientras entraba al baño y me daba la más rápida ducha que jamás había tomado en mi vida, me vestí igualmente rápido, pero al salir choque de frente con alguien

-Auch rayos esto dejará marca-dijo Liz desde el suelo mientras se levantaba y… esperen ¡Liz!

-¿pero que haces aquí?-pregunté mientras me levantaba y la señalaba de manera acusatoria

-¿Crona? E-etto y-yo es de-decir y-yo- balbuceaba mientras su cara enrojecía demasiado, al ver esto noté que Liz llevaba puesta únicamente su ropa interior y una camisa de mi hermano, en seguida vi como Ragnarock asomaba un poco su rostro por el marco de la puerta de su habitación, en ese momento todo encajo en mi cabeza

-ohhhh ya veo, l-lo siento Liz-san- dije mecánicamente mientras baja las escaleras y salía de la casa fingiendo que eso nunca pasó –_nii-san pervertido… claro que en cierto modo estoy en la misma situación-_pensé y luego mi sonrojo aumentó , tomé el autobús y entré en la cafería, el maestro me saludo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro al igual que Eruka cosa que me sorprendió un poco, caminé hacia la trastienda y me puse mi uniforme de siempre, en ese momento sentí que Eruka entro

-y bueno Cronita me vas a decir ¿Qué sucedió anoche?- me preguntó Eruka de manera picara con una sonrisa algo malévola en el rostro, sentí mi cara enrojecer ante los recuerdos de la noche anterior

-etto… pu-pues ve-veras Eruka-chan y-yo y k-Kid es decir shi-Shinigami-kun no-nosotros ahh- estaba tan nerviosa que no dejaba de balbucear incoherencias

-Cro-Crona no me digas que tu y shi-Shinigami kun…-en ese momento Eruka abrió los ojos como platos me señalo de manera acusatoria-¡CRONA NO PUEDO CREER QUE DEJARAS DE SER VIRGEN ANTES QUE YO!-gritó a todo pulmón mientras yo sentía que me daría un paro respiratorio en cualquier momento

-shhhhhh que a caso quieres que todo la ciudad se entere cállate Eruka – le dije mientras le tapaba la boca con mi mano y después le daba un golpe en la cabeza

-ya no seas violenta- dijo con carita de perrito a medio morir-al menos te cuidaste ¿cierto?- me preguntó ya mas relajada… pero en ese momento empalidecí y sentí como el corazón se me baja a los pies

-rayos- musité bajito pero Eruka logró escucharme

-oh diablos ¡¿no te cuidaste?- me pregunto mientras yo negaba con la cabeza-pero de veras que eres muy torpe, ven- en ese momento tomó mi mano y me guio hasta su casillero revolcó un poco todo lo que había dentro y saco una pequeña caja y me la entregó-son pastillas para el día después tómate una ahora mismo- me dijo o mas bien me exigió – tomé como pude la caja saqué la pastilla y me la tomé en un segundo sentí como mi alma regresaba a mi cuerpo

-gracias- dije tímidamente mientras le entregaba la caja- y a todo esto Eruka ¿por que tienes pastillas de esas?-pregunté

-Mizune me las dio para casos de ''emergencia'', veo que hice bien en guardarlas- dijo como si nada- bien debemos trabajar vamos Crona- me dijo, acto seguido salimos hacia el local

Al salir de la trastienda vi a Black Star junto con Tsubaki, estaban sentados con la mirada muy seria, me acerqué a ellos per antes de que pudiera hablar entró mi hermano junto con Liz tomados de la mano, mi hermano se acercó al maestro y le entregó, como siempre, el sobre con el dinero para la deuda, acto seguido se sentaron junto con Black Star y Tsubaki, nuevamente me acerqué pero en ese momento el maestro me llamo

-Crona ven un segundo por favor- me dijo calmadamente aun con la sonrisa en el rostro

-¿sucede algo?-pregunté tímidamente, en ese momento el maestro me entregó un sobre al abrirlo encontré una gran suma de dinero –pe-pero maestro ¿Qué es…- en ese momento hizo un ademan con la mano en señal de que guardara silencio

-este es el dinero de la deuda del traje que arruinaste primer día que trabajaste aquí, han pasado dos meses y por su duro trabajo han logrado reunir el dinero suficiente para pagar el traje, considero que debes ser tú la que le entregue el dinero a Shinigami-san- me dijo el maestro en un tono tranquilo, en ese momento sonreí ampliamente

-muchas gracias maestro- dije mientras me acerqué a los demás para darles la noticia en ese momento entró Patty aunque a diferencia de los otros días estaba muy sería me intimido un poco, le susurro algo a Eruka al oído, Eruka asintió y prendió la tv me sorprendí al ver a Kid-kun en una especie de entrevista, estaba hablando a cerca de ¿nosotros?, en ese momento mi corazón comenzó a palpitar a mil por hora mientras escuchaba atentamente lo que decía

'' _finalmente acepté la apuesta mi oponente decidió que la chica a la que debía ''conquistar'' sería una mesera de una cafetería de la parte alta de Death City, mas específicamente la chica de la apuesta es Crona Maquenshi'' _

-¿apuesta?- pregunté mientras todos los presentes mi miraban atentos, en ese momento escuche como el comenzaba a hablar a cerca de nuestras citas, lo decía todo ante las cámaras con total naturalidad, las lagrimas no tardaron en salir de mis ojos, le había entregado lo mas preciado que tenía a un chico que simplemente me tomo como una apuesta, no sé que fue lo que me impulsó y salí corriendo inmediatamente del lugar, solo deseaba creer que todo era una vil mentira así que me dirigí al Shibusen

**General pov**

Crona salió corriendo de la cafetería rumbo al Shibusen

-Crona detente, ¡espera!-gritó desesperada Patty mientras trataba de salir de la cafetería

Ragnarock intentó llamarla pero ya que ella hacía caso omiso decidió seguirla, pero Patty lo detuvo antes de que el subiera a su motocicleta

-¿pero que rayos haces?, el idiota de tu primo hizo lo más bajo que se le puede hacer a una mujer y tu estas hay como si nada, déjame debo ir a romperle la cara, me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho durante el dichoso baile- dijo Ragnarock completamente colérico tratando de zafarse del agarre de la rubia menor

-por favor ¡cállate y escucha! – gritó Patty mientras el pelinegro dejaba de forcejar con ella- entra de nuevo debes ver el resto de la entrevista, ya después podrás hacer lo que quieras-suplicó ella, Ragnarock suspiro resignado mientras entraba de nuevo al lugar, las miradas de todos continuaban atentas a la pantalla de la tv

''_el día de ayer, durante el baile yo perdí la apuesta, una de las condiciones que se presentaba para perder la apuesta era que si alguno de los dos caía enamorado de la chica y lo confesaba debía dar esta rueda de prensa_ _como castigo, ayer yo confesé abiertamente que me enamore de Crona Maquenshi, razón por la cual me encuentro el día de hoy aquí, así que en efecto me enamoré completamente de ella, por lo tanto, aquí frente a los ojos del mundo yo Death The Kid renuncio formalmente a la herencia del Shibusen cuyo mandato cedo a mi prima Patricia Thompson Death quien a aceptado voluntariamente tomar mi lugar, con el único fin de que yo pueda hacer mi vida con total libertad al lado de la persona que amo''_

Todos los presentes en la cafetería miraron estupefactos la pantalla de la tv

-Patty pe-pero que…-musito Liz mientras todas las miradas se dirigían a la rubia menor en busca de respuestas

-verán chicos, Kid habló esta mañana con migo justo antes de la rueda de prensa, me explicó lo que sucedió, por eso no quería que Ragnarock-kun se fuera sin antes escuchar lo que Kid tenía que decir, Kid me dijo que el no quería casarse con Jacqueline ni mucho menos alejarse de Crona aunque eso significara perder todos sus derechos como el heredero de tío Shinigami, por lo que me suplico que tomara su lugar a pesar de que probablemente se quede en la calle después de que tío Shinigami le revoque todos sus derechos como heredero, y simplemente acepté, quería que Kid también fuera feliz al igual que onee-chan, por eso están viendo a la nueva directora y dueña del Shibusen- concluyó Patty con lágrimas en los ojos acompañadas de una enorme sonrisa

-oh Dios mio Patty no tenías que hacer tanto por nosotros- dijo Liz mientras lloraba y abrazaba a su hermana menor

-está bien onee-chan lo hago con gusto, solo quiero que todos sean felices, no mi importa, es mas será divertido ser la dueña del Shibusen como tío Shinigami- dijo la rubia menor sonriente mientras Eruka también se sumaba al abrazo llorando conmovida por el momento

-Patty eres increíble, aunque si estuviera en el lugar de Kid yo hubiera hecho lo mismo-dijo Black Star mientras abrazaba con cariño a Tsubaki que también lloraba conmovida por la situación

-hay que ver que el renacuajo tonto es valiente si va a dejar todo para estar con mi hermana- dijo Ragnarock en un susurro

-tenemos que ir con Crona y explicarle lo que sucedió, ella debe creer que Kid en realidad no la quiere ya que ella se fue a mitad de la rueda de prensa-dijo con decisión Liz, acto seguido todos salieron de la cafetería y tomaron sus medios de transporte con rumbo a Shibusen

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Mientras tanto**

-por lo tanto yo Death The Kid cedo voluntariamente mis derechos como heredero a mi prima Patricia Thompson y con esto concluyo la rueda de prensa, pueden irse- dijo el joven Shinigami mientras se ponía de pie y salía del lugar dejando a los reporteros con la boca abierta en estado de shock, al momento de salir Kid vio a Soul junto a Maka

-hermano ¿de verdad renunciaras a todo?-preguntó el albino mirándolo con desconcierto al igual que la rubia

-en efecto viejo, si es el precio a pagar para poder estar con Crona no me importa- respondió el pelinegro con completa naturalidad, en ese momento los camarógrafos comenzaban a salir de la sala de conferencias para hacer preguntas a cerca de la impactante noticia que acababa de ser revelada

- ya les dije que no responderé preguntas-dijo el pelinegro fastidiado por el acoso de los reporteros, en ese momentos todos los reporteros callaron mientras veían con asombro algo o mas bien a alguien que llegaba corriendo al lugar

**Kid pov**

Me pareció extraño que todos los reporteros callaran de un momento a otro, entonces noté que centraban su atención en algo que estaba tras de mi, giré sobre mis talones para encontrarme a Crona con los ojos hinchados debido al llanto, me sorprendí de verla aquí, pero sonreí inmediatamente mientras caminaba hacia ella, cuando me acerqué lo suficiente abrí la boca para decirle algo pero en vez de eso…

-¡eres un idiota!-gritó ella mientras me daba una gran bofetada en el rostro, la miré estupefacto tratando de encontrar una explicación a su comportamiento

-Crona pero que sucede…-en ese momento del bolsillo de su uniforme sacó un sobre y me lo estampo en el pecho

-no puedo creer que todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros fue por una estúpida apuesta, debí darme cuenta desde el principio pero que tonta fui-dijo entre sollozos, tomé el sobre entre mis manos y lo abrí, me di cuenta de que este contenía una suma considerable de dinero

-¿pero que es esto?-pregunté desconcertado, mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío

-es el dinero de tu traje, el que arruiné el día que nos conocimos, ahora que mi deuda esta saldada ¡no quiero volverte a ver jamás en mi vida!-gritó Crona para después salir corriendo del lugar, intenté detenerla pero los reporteros me acorralaron dejándome sin salida, hice todo lo que pude, pero mis intentos por salir de ese océano de gente eran inútiles hasta que…

-OIGAN TODOS USTEDES EL GRAN ORE-SAMA LES ORDENA QUE DEJEN A MI AMIGO EN PAZ-gritó Black Star mientras utilizaba toda su fuerza para apartar a los reporteros con ayuda de Ragnarock y Patty , finalmente Liz con ayuda de Tsubaki y Eruka llamaron a seguridad y ellos echaron a los reporteros del lugar

-chi-chicos ¿pero que hacen aquí?-pregunté desconcertado

-vinimos a salvarte el trasero renacuajo tonto- me dijo Ragnarock con una sonrisa-pero antes…-en ese momento Ragnarock me dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago que me dejo sin nada de aire-eso te ganas por apostar a mi hermana tarado… ahora esa tonta no vio completamente lo que dijiste a cerca de que la amas y bla bla bla y por eso está confundida, así que si quieres ganarte mi respeto como futuro cuñado te ordeno que vayas por ella ahora mismo renacuajo- me dijo en un tono serio mientras me tendía una mano para ayudarme a levantarme, asentí y estrechamos nuestras manos

Luego de eso salí como alma que lleva el diablo en busca de Crona, sibí a mi auto y pisé el acelerador a fondo, estaba tan desesperado en llegar al lugar dónde se que probablemente estaría que no estaba atento a lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, por poco y atropello a un par de personas, me pasé algunas señales de alto y luego un semáforo en rojo, en ese momento todo pasó en cámara lenta, me pasé el semáforo en rojo sin darme cuenta que del otro lado venía un enorme camión a toda velocidad que choco con mi auto justo del lado del copiloto y luego todo se volvió negro…

**Crona pov**

Después de correr mucho tomé un autobús que me dejo cerca de el parque que está cerca del bosque, aún llorando me adentre en los tupidos arbustos me recosté en la suave hierva junto a el árbol de cerezos, los recuerdos invadieron mi mente en ese momento, no pude evitar llorar aún mas fuerte y después de mucho tiempo y sin quererlo me quede completamente dormida

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Abrí lentamente los ojos me incorporé y miré hacia el cielo me di cuenta de que la luna ya había salido

-diablos dormí demasiado- dije alarmada mientras salía de claro y me dirigía al parque, caminé lentamente hasta llegar a mi casa, comí lo primero que encontré ya que me moría de hambre, ni siquiera había podido almorzar, suspiré cansada, decidí dirigirme a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa pero cuando iba en mitad de las escaleras alguien empezó a tocar el timbre desesperadamente

-ya voy-grité para que dejaran de insistir al abrir la puerta me encontré con Ángela y Mizune

-chicas ¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunté ellas parecían muy nerviosas

-Crona ha ocurrido algo terrible ¿Dónde rayos estabas niña?- me pregunto Mizune mientras me sacudía de un lado a otro

-Mizune deja de zarandearla que la vas a romper- le regaño Ángela

-me pueden explicar que rayos sucede-le exigí, ellas intercambiaron una mirada, luego Ángela se acerco a mi y me miró seria

-Crona mientras estabas metida no se dónde, ocurrió algo terrible, en un intento de buscarte Shinigami-san sufrió un accidente en su auto está muy grave en el hospital central de Death City, al parecer tuvieron que operarlo pero aún no dicen nada a cerca de como se encuentra- me explicó, en ese momento sentí que el corazón se me bajo a los pies y como si el aire me faltara, si no hubiera estado Mizune sosteniéndome probablemente me hubiera desmayado, cuando reaccioné rompí en llanto

-chicas llévenme al hospital central por favor- suplique mientras ellas asentían, salimos de la casa y tomamos un taxi al llegar al hospital, entré completamente asustada, sin importarme lo que dijeron las enfermeras entré al lugar buscando desesperadamente alguien que me dijera exactamente lo que sucedió, subí las escaleras pero al dar vuelta en el pasillo choque de frente con alguien caí de inmediato, al darme cuenta con quien había chocado sentí que el alma se me fue del cuerpo

-shi-Shinigami –sama y-yo lo la-lamento mu-mucho-dije mientras intentaba ponerme de pie, en cuanto me levanté por completo dos hombres, al parecer la seguridad del lugar me tomaron cada uno de un brazo intentando sacarme del lugar-¡No! Necesito ver a Kid-kun suéltenme- chillaba desesperada tratando de zafarme del agarre de esos sujetos

-déjenla en paz- dijo Shinigami-sama en un tono autoritario, los hombre obedecieron de inmediato hicieron una reverencia y se fueron-¿tu eres Crona Maquenshi?-me preguntó Shinigami-sama yo solo me limité a sentir –acompáñame por favor, debemos hablar – me dijo el, acto seguido se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, yo solo me limité a seguirlo, después de caminar un rato encontré a mi hermano abrazando a Liz, a Patty consolando a Jacqueline, a Soul junto a Maka, y a Black Star junto con Tsubaki, estaban sentados en la sala de espera frente a la habitación que parecía ser el cuarto de cirugías, todos me miraron sorprendidos, Liz se puso de pie pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa

-Elizabeth ¿hay noticias de mi hijo?- preguntó Shinigami-sama haciendo que Liz se dirigiera hacia el

-al parecer la situación es mas grave de lo que creíamos, ha perdido mucha sangre y recién descubrieron que se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y deben hacerle otra operación- dijo ella mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, a mi me ocurrió exactamente lo mismo, no pude evitar estallar en llanto al oír esas palabras

-por favor mantenme informado, señorita Maquenshi acompáñeme a la cafetería-dijo el señor Shinigami en un tono serio, sin oponerme lo seguí a pesar de que deseaba con toda mi alma estar dentro del cuarto de cirugías junto con Kid, al llegar a la cafetería Shinigami-sama pidió un par de capuchinos y me invitó a sentarme junto con el en una de las mesas

-y-yo lamento mucho lo que sucedió to-todo esto es m-mi culpa, de verdad lo siento- dije mientras seguía llorando, en ese momento Shinigami-sama limpio mis lagrimas con un fino pañuelo

-lo que sucedió fueron cosas del destino no te culpes por esto, verás Crona quisiera hablar contigo de algo muy importante pero antes quiero que me digas ¿que es lo que sientes por mi hijo?- me preguntó en un tono calmado pero serio

-y-yo se que no soy tan bonita como Liz o Patty-san o que no tengo mucho dinero como usted, es más tampoco soy lista y carismática como la señorita Jacqueline, aún me pregunto q-que fue lo que ki-Kid-kun vio en mí, pero debo decirle que yo amo a Kid-kun con toda mi alma y sé que usted no cree que yo sea digna de estar junto a el, pero de-debe saber que no habrá nadie en el mundo entero que ame a su hijo tanto como yo lo hago-dije segura aún con las lagrimas saliendo libremente por mis ojos

-señorita Maquenshi no veo la razón por la cual usted crea que no es digna del amor de mi hijo- dijo el señor Shinigami lo cual me dejó completamente sorprendida

-e-es que k-Kid-kun me dijo que usted se había enojado cuando se entero de que el y yo estábamos saliendo-le respondí en un dolido susurro mientras jugaba nerviosa con mis manos

-creo que todo fue un grave malentendido, quizá el malinterpreto mis acciones, no entraré en detalles, pero dadas las circunstancias jamás creí que Kid sería igual que su madre en ese sentido-dijo mas para si mismo que para mi

-no comprendo- dije con gran confusión en mi rostro

-escucha con atención Crona-chan hace muchos cuando el hecho de que yo fuera director del Shibusen era apenas una sombra distante del futuro incluso antes de que se fundara Death City, cuando yo tenía apenas 14 años solía vivir en una pequeña granja cerca de aquí junto con mi hermana y mis padres, en ese año mi madre enfermo por lo que la situación tornó mas complicada, el trabajo era mas duro, con el tiempo nos vimos en la necesidad de vender la granja, la cual destruyeron con el fin de construir una enorme mansión, conscientes de la situación los nuevos dueños decidieron dejarnos vivir allí a cambio de que trabajáramos para ellos, al año siguiente mi madre falleció, y al cabo de dos años cuando cumplí 16 la mansión ya estaba terminada, mi hermana que en ese momento tenía 18 años se fue con el fin de cumplir su sueño de ser actriz, mi padre se convirtió en el mayordomo de la casa ya que el había agradado a los dueños, cuando por fin todo estuvo completamente listo la adinerada familia se trasladó por completo allí, en la mansión pasaron a vivir los dueños, una pareja joven, junto con una señora de edad y una chica que en ese momento tenía mi edad, al verla me enamoré completamente de ella tenia la piel clara el cabello negro muy largo y sus ojos era de un maravilloso color dorado, era persona muy humilde a pesar de venir de una familia tan pudiente, era amable y cariñosa sin lugar a dudas la mujer mas hermosa que jamás había conocido su nombre era Annette, con el tiempo nos hicimos amigos y después nos enamoramos a pesar de que nuestra relación estaba completamente prohibida ya que ella tenía varios pretendientes también de buenas familias simplemente no pudimos dejar de amarnos, cuando cumplimos 18 años ella intentó por todos los medios convencer a sus padres de que le permitieran estar con migo por supuesto ellos estaban completamente en desacuerdo con nuestra relación, intentaron por todos los medios separarnos hasta el punto de que la obligaron a comprometerse con un joven millonario de un país extranjero, hice hasta lo imposible para agradar a los padres de Annette, aún después de mi gran esfuerzo ellos aún no me consideraban digno de casarme con su hija por lo que decidimos fugarnos, luego de un tiempo todo parecía estar bien con el tiempo fundé el Shibusen por supuesto era apenas una mínima parte de lo que es ahora, pero en ese entonces era suficiente para mantenernos, decidimos visitar sus padres con el fin de su aprobación, ellos al ver que no había nada que pudieran hacer la respecto decidieron aprobar nuestro compromiso con el tiempo me gané su confianza y apoyo todo marchaba bien, la empresa creció aunque era complicado Annette me ayudó mucho enseñándome todo lo que sabía a cerca de finanzas y negocios, luego de un tiempo por circunstancias de la vida ella quedó embarazada, con lo que no habíamos contado fue con el hecho de que Annette padecía una enfermedad muy grave, el día del parto los médicos nos dijeron que para que el bebe naciera Annette debía sacrificarse pero que si ella vivía el bebe debía morir, ese fue el mas duro y fatídico golpe de mi vida pero ella misma decidió dar su vida para poder tener a nuestro hijo, después de ello los padres de Annette se sumieron en una gran depresión y debido a ello fallecieron, fue una dura perdida pero cunado los abogados vieron el testamento se sorprendieron al ver mi nombre como único heredero, así fue como la fortuna de Annette pasó a ser de mi familia, dentro del testamento había una carta en la cual decía:

_Joven Death:_

_Durante toda su vida la sonrisa en el rostro de nuestra hija Annette había sido una máscara para ocultar el gran dolor que sentía siempre, pero esta mascara se quebró el día que usted y ella se conocieron, por primera vez nuestra amada hija fue finalmente feliz, le debemos una disculpa pues nuestros prejuicios no nos permitían hacer válida una relación como la de ustedes, pero como agradecimiento por llenar la vida de nuestra hija con una enorme felicidad que sabemos que nadie más podía llegar a hacerle sentir queremos entregarle todas nuestras posesiones, solo le pedimos que con ellas haga inmensamente feliz a nuestro nieto Kid para que el no tenga que sufrir lo mismo que nuestra amada hija _

_Atentamente: Charles y Camile_

Con la gran fortuna la pequeña empresa creció con el paso de los años quizá mas de lo que cualquiera hubiera podido imaginar, luego de 5 años decidí fundar el Shibusen y junto con el Death City, hice lo que todo lo que estaba a mi alcance para que la cuidad tuviera igualdad de oportunidades para todos, pero las personas siempre se discriminan unas a otras, por eso Death City se separó en las clases sociales que hoy conoces, pero el punto es que si no hubiera sido por Annette yo no estaría aquí, sin ella ninguno de nosotros estaría aquí- concluyo con una sonrisa que denotaba gran tristeza

-y-yo no se que decir-estaba en shock, aquello había sido demasiado fuerte

-Crona, con esto que te acabo de contar quiero que entiendas que comprendo como te sientes, por eso no quiero que vuelvas a decir que no eres digna del amor de mi hijo por que cuando de amor se trata todos somos iguales- me dijo mientras se ponía de pie –será mejor que regresemos, y por cierto que esto sea un secreto entre nosotros ¿está bien?-me preguntó mientras yo simplemente asentía y lo seguía de nuevo a la sala de espera , cuando llegamos allí Patty se encargo de contarme la parte de la entrevista que yo no había visto, eso me abrió los ojos a la verdad, depúes de ello simplemente nos limitamos a esperar, todos se quedaron dormidos, pero por más que lo intentara yo no podía conciliar el sueño, a eso de las 4:30 de la madrugada el medico salió de la sala de cirugías

-doctor Stein dígame ¿Cómo se encuentra mi hijo?-preguntó preocupado Shinigami-sama, el medico, saco un cigarrillo y lo encendió, le dio una calada luego exhalo el humo antes de hablar

-su hijo se encuentra bien…-todos suspiramos aliviados-… pero-continúo- el golpe que se dio en la cabeza producto del choque fue mas grave de lo previsto, por suerte nos dimos cuenta a tiempo y logramos operar, aun así el joven Kid ha entrado en estado de coma y debo serle sincero Shinigami-sama las probabilidades de que despierte son muy pocas- concluyó, en ese momento comencé a llorar de nuevo

-t-todo esto –e-es m-mi culpa… s-si hubiera vi-visto to-toda la entrevista e-esto n-no hubiera pasado- dije entre sollozos mientras Patty me abrazaba en un intento fallido por consolarme

-no es tu culpa Crona, si el y yo no hubiéramos hecho la estúpida apuesta esto no habría pasado- me dijo Soul mientras apretaba con fuerza los puños

-¿po-podemos verlo?-preguntó Liz al medico

-si… pero no se si deban, además solo podrá entrar uno a la vez y deberán ser visitas muy cortas- concluyó, todos nos dirigimos una mirada y asentimos, Shinigami-sama fue quien entró primero, luego de el entro Liz, luego Jacqueline y sus padres, después Patty, durante la visita de Patty muchas personas llegaron al lugar incluidos la hermana de Shinigami-sama es decir la madre de Liz y Patty y otros familiares, todos entraron a la sala de cirugía, muchos de ellos me miraban con desprecio, yo solo me cohibía en mi lugar intentando inútilmente escapar de sus miradas pero en ese momento Shinigami-sama me tomó de la mano y me llevo hacia la puerta de la habitación dónde se encontraba Kid dejando a todos los presentes completamente sorprendidos, me dedicó una mirada tranquilizadora y me indicó que entrara, al entrar al lugar se me partió el alma al ver a Kid allí conectado a un sinfín de maquinas, a paso lento me acerque hacia la camilla y me senté en una pequeña silla que se encontraba allí, sujeté su mano mientras pequeñas y silenciosas lagrimas surcaban mi rostro

-Kid yo lamento mucho todo esto, debí confiar en tus palabras y darme cuenta de que cuando me decías lo mucho que me querías lo decías en serio, por favor perdóname por no haberte escuchado, pero por favor Kid no me dejes ahora, no podría soportarlo y-yo n-no po-podría vivir sin ti ahora, Kid por favor quédate con migo te amo por favor no me dejes-dije con la voz quebrada y cargada de dolor mientras me dejaba caer cerca de su cuerpo llorando desconsolada, en ese momento sentí como mi mano era levemente estrechada, abrí mis ojos incrédula y noté que Kid comenzaba a abrir los ojos lentamente y me miraba

-¿C-Crona?- dijo el en un pequeño susurro

-Kid!-grité emocionada mientras me lanzaba a abrazarlo, sentí como el lentamente correspondía mi abrazo

- lo siento- me dijo muy bajito, en ese momento entraron los médicos y nos separaron, me sacaron del lugar pues debían revisar el estado de Kid

**General pov**

Al salir Jacqueline se acercó a Crona y la sacudió de un lado a otro

-pero que rayos ha sucedido ¿Cómo esta Kid?-preguntó alarmada ya que los médicos entraron tan de prisa a la habitación que no se detuvieron a explicar el por que del gran alboroto

-ki-Kid-kun ha despertado- dijo Crona muy feliz mientras todos la veían estupefactos

-… ¿Qué!- exclamaron todos los presentes, Crona solo sonreía aun con las pequeñas lagrimas surcando su rostro que ya no eran de dolor si no de felicidad, después de unas horas los médicos dieron el informe de que en efecto el joven Kid había despertado milagrosamente de su estado de coma, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de a que o mas bien a quien debían agradecer ese hecho

-hijo me alegro tanto de que despertaras, por favor no me vuelvas a dar esos sustos – dijo Shinigami-sama en su tono de voz divertido al entrar en la habitación, acto seguido le dio un abrazo a su hijo

-gracias padre, lamento haber sido tan imprudente- le dijo Kid correspondiendo el abrazo- padre ¿dónde está Crona?-preguntó el muchacho, el hombre le sonrió y le hizo una señal a su asistente pelirrojo para que le permitiera la entrada a la chica, acto seguido ella entró aún vestida con el uniforme de la cafetería, Crona se acerco tímidamente pero antes de que ella pudiera decir cualquier cosa el joven pelinegro la atrapó en un enorme abrazo-Crona lo lamento, nunca debí apostarte, fui un completo idiota ¿podrías perdonarme por favor?-dijo el joven Shinigami mientras lloraba silenciosamente en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de su amada

-k-Kid yo también lo siento –respondió la pelirosa en un pequeño susurro, en ese momento un carraspeo los sacó de sus ensoñaciones, ambos chicos se pusieron completamente rojos al ver al señor Shinigami junto con todos los demás admirando la conmovedora escena

-padre, se que piensas que esto no es correcto pero, amo Crona con toda mi alma por lo que quiero pedirte que me permitas estar junto a ella- dijo Kid completamente decidido mirando seriamente a Shinigami-sama

-creo que deberíamos darles privacidad, salgamos- dijo Jacqueline con un deje de tristeza en su vos incitando a todos los presentes a salir del lugar junto con ella, al cerrar la puerta tras de si la chica pelinegra rompió en llanto mientras las dos chicas rubias la consolaban

- no entiendo por que insistes en creer que no estaría de acuerdo con tu relación con Crona hijito-dijo Shinigami-sama mientras inclinaba su cabeza dando a entender su confusión

-pe-pero ¿Qué sucede con el día que me citaste en tu oficina para preguntarme lo de la cita? O cuando me pediste que me comprometiera con Jacqueline o el día del baile…-preguntó afanado el chico pelinegro

-pues el día que te cite lo hice de esa manera por que no creí que te sucedería lo mismo que a tu madre, por eso quise que me lo dijeras personalmente pero tu lo negaste, de igual modo se aproximaba tu cumpleaños, como dijiste que no tenías citas con nadie considere necesario buscarte una prometida, por eso al día siguiente le pedí a Cristopher que viniera junto con Jacqueline como ustedes eran amigos de la infancia supuse que estaría bien, además en ese momento tu tampoco te negaste, y lo del baile pues necesitaba hablar contigo a cerca de que sucedió pero no me diste tiempo, luego fue cuando vi la rueda de prensa y todo quedó aclarado, si me hubieras explicado todo desde el principio creo que nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchos problemas ¿no crees hijito?- concluyo Shinigami sama moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro, al chico pelinegro casi le da un desmayo después de escuchar todo aquello pero logró controlarse

-lección aprendida jamás volveré a ocultarte nada padre, ni tampoco a ti Crona- dijo el pelinegro mientras se dejaba caer completamente agotado en la camilla del hospital, la chica solo se limitó a reír quedamente mientras se sentaba en la pequeña silla que estaba junto a la camilla y se dejaba caer dormida a causa del agotamiento

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**2 días después **

El joven Kid era visitado regularmente por sus amigos y familiares en el hospital, aún debía permanecer en cama recuperándose al menos por 3 meses más, Crona lo visitaba diario y se quedaba a cuidarlo la mayor cantidad de tiempo que podía

-Crona creo que exageras los doctores cuidaran de mi deberías ir a descansar- dijo el pelinegro en un tono tranquilizador mientras la chica de cabello rosados dejaba la pequeña bandeja de comida en la mesita al lado de la camilla

-sabes que por mas que insistas no lo hare Kid- dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa, el muchacho suspiro resignado, en ese momento tocaron a la puerta

-hola viejo es bueno verte-saludó Soul que entraba tomado de la mano junto con Maka quien solo se limito a hacer un ademán con la mano a modo de saludo

-YAHOOO EL GRAN ORE-SAMA HA VENIDO A ILUMINAR TU EXISTENCIA SIMPLE Y MALTRATADO MORTAL NYAJAJAJA-gritó el peli azul

-Black Star que este es un hospital no debes hacer tanto ruido- le regaño Tsubaki mientras intentaba que su prometido bajara el tono de su voz

-déjalo a ese nunca se le quitará lo idiota- replico Ragnarock que también entraba tomado de la mano junto con Liz

-tehehehehe idiota, ¡idiota!- se carcajeaba Patty entrando también en la habitación

-Patty-san no diga esas cosas- le regaño Eruka intentando que la rubia menor callara un poco

-¿como te sientes primo?-preguntó la rubia mayor

-bien, aun me duele un poco el cuerpo pero los médicos dicen que pronto pasará además de que…-pero el pelinegro no pudo terminar la frase ya que alguien mas entro al lugar

-lamento interrumpir Kid quisiera hablar contigo si no es mucha molestia- dijo Jacqueline irrumpiendo en la habitación

-claro pasa, chicos ¿podrían salir un momento?-preguntó amablemente el pelinegro a lo que los aludidos obedecieron sin decir nada mas

-c-creo que yo también d-debería irme- dijo tímidamente Crona con la cabeza gacha, pero Kid la sujetó de la muñeca antes de que avanzara un paso más pidiéndole con la mirada que no saliera del lugar

-lo que quería decirte o bueno en este caso decirles es que… dada la situación creo que tu y yo ya no estamos comprometidos ¿verdad?- pregunto la pelinegra con una sonrisa nostálgica en el rostro

-lo siento Jacqueline, pero amo a Crona con todo mi corazón y no pienso separarme de ella-dijo Kid completamente seguro de sus palabras

-comprendo, en ese caso les deseo que sean muy felices juntos- concluyo la pelinegra mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas surcaban si rostro

-Jacqueline se que encontraras un chico maravilloso que valore tus sentimientos y te ame mas que a nadie, eres hermosa y muy inteligente no tardarás en encontrarlo- le dijo Kid dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa

-gracias… cuídale mucho Crona y te deseo lo mejor- dijo Jacqueline

-lo hare gracias, también te deseo mucha suerte- dijo la peli rosada, acto seguido Jacqueline abandonó el cuarto

-Crona antes de que suceda cualquier otra cosa hay algo que quisiera preguntarte- dijo el pelinegro mientras la aludida lo miraba con la confusión estampada en el rostro –se que han pasado muchas cosas y con todo lo que ha pasado nunca pude preguntártelo pero ya entrados en gastos creo que igual debería hacerlo-continuó el pelinegro aumentando aún mas la duda en la chica-y-yo m-me pre-preguntaba s-si t-t-tu ¿querrías ser mi novia?-preguntó finalmente completamente nervioso haciendo que a la chica se le subieran todos los colores al rostro

-esta es la parte en la que tienes que decir que si- susurro Eruka desde la puerta, acto seguido Liz la arrastro lejos de la puerta, ambos chicos miraron en dirección donde había desaparecido la peli plateada con una gotita al estilo anime bajando por su nuca, en ese momento la peli rosada se volvió hacia el pelinegro

-y-yo es decir, m-me encantaría Kid-kun- respondió finalmente Crona para luego inclinarse y besar tiernamente a su nuevo novio

-awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww- dijeron todos los presentes asomándose por la puerta haciendo que la nueva pareja se sonrojara hasta las raíces, al poco tiempo el lugar se inundo de risas dejando atrás el dolor del pasado dando lugar a un nuevo presente

Y ese acontecimiento dio comienzo a una nueva generación llena de oportunidades, luchado por destruir los prejuicios que en ese momento envolvían a la sociedad y lo conseguirían, construyendo así un nuevo mundo, un mundo dónde _todos somos iguales_

**FIN**

* * *

**y bien así es como termina pero recuerden que lueguito subiré el epilogo no se preocupen**

**entonces...¿les gustó? ¿no les gustó? ¿soy un asimétrica que no merece vivir y debería quedarse encerrada con excalibur en un calabozo aislado por el resto de sus días? xd okno olviden eso **

**bueno aquí no hay nada que aclarar pero si tiene dudas o consternaciones yo se las resuelvo! xd solo deben dejarme un review y les reponderé en cuanto pueda :D**

**y hablando de reviews... responderé los reviews del capi anteiror :3**

***Emily Evans :**oh Dios no me mates! D: ya esta el capi ojala te guste por favor no quiero morir aún me falta casarme con Soul jajaja xD... bueno ya en serio espero que te haya gustado el capi y gracias por agregar a favoritos *w*

***niixuiix: **lo se las apuestas son malas, bueno a veces todo depende xD ... lo se Maka seguirá siendo Maka no puede evitar golpear a Soul xd

***yuki-chan22: **no te preocupes si me dejas review en este capi te perdono jajajaja o no ._., lo de la propuesta de matrimonio me salio muy improvisado me alegro que te haya gustado, y de todo corazón espero que te haya gustado este final :)... Oh pero que asimétrica soy tengo horrores ortográficos T-T maldito Word haciéndome creer que todo está bien ¬¬'

***Chabeli05: **I'm glad you liked it, I hope you liked the end and I give thanks for following my fic from the beginning to the end, you're great!

***Lukita: **sempaiii - la estruja- por fin terminé mi fic, espero que te haya gustado este capi lo último que quisiera es decepcionarte con un final feo Dx, me alegro que te haya gustado esa frase estaba muy inspirada cuando la escribí xd, no te preocupes sempai yo no subí ningún capitulo hasta asegurarme de que tu review estaba allí :3... yo tengo 17 años aunque en la vida real parezca de 12 años -,-U mis amigos dicen que soy como una loly o algo así ._. y no pienso tener hijos hasta dentro muchos muuuuchos años más xD, perdóname semapi no he encontrado aún todas las esferas del dragón u,u pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo *-* (y disculpa mi mega carta de respuesta xD)

**bien y creo que eso estodo ... sin más que decir me retiro! **

**An-chan fuera! nya~~ (recuerden que aún falta el epilogo xD)**

_:3 Review onegaii Review :3_


	8. Epilogo

**buenas buenas~~  
**Así es señoras y señores después de siglos de desaparición he llegado con el tan esperado Epilogo! *aplausos y confeti*

lamento la tardanza pero andaba medio ocupadita ^/^ y por eso no había podido subir esto antes, además debía terminar el one-shot de premio por el ''concurso'' que realice en capis anteriores e.e

bueno en fin de nuevo quiero agradecer a todos los que dejaron reviews, agregaron a favoritos, a los que siguen la historia y a los fantasmitas que leen por allí, a todos los quiero muchísimo me hacen muy feliz *-*

bueno ahora lo de siempre

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertence TT-TT por desgracia es de el fantabuloso Atsushi Ohkubo-sempai **en fin sin mas que decir espero que les guste así que a leer!

* * *

**Epilogo**

**General pov**

Death City parecía mas radiante que nunca aquella mañana, como si todo en el mundo estuviera yendo de maravilla, bueno sin contar que…

-¡te digo que ese color no me gusta!-gritaba encolerizada una joven mujer rubia ceniza en una de las muchas tiendas de ropa de la plaza de Death City

-vamos Maka deja de hacer berrinche ¡es la boda de mi primo y se hará lo que yo diga joder!-grito malévolamente otra chica de cabello rubio largo un poco mayor, mientras empujaba a la chica de ojos verde jade dentro del probador y le entregaba un vestido largo de color rosa pálido

-tsk estás enferma Liz – respondió la rubia ceniza después de alargar un complejo de maldiciones por lo bajo- ¿feliz? No creo poder lucir mas ridícula con un vestido- replico mientras salía del probador

-pero si te ves muy mona Maka-chan-dijo una chica de pelinegra que usaba un vestido similar con una tierna sonrisa

-te digo que odio este color parezco una chica preparándose para ser reina del baile- respondió Maka mientras hacía un puchero como si se tratase de una niña pequeña-Crona di algo es tu boda ¿de veras quieres verme haciendo el ridículo?- dijo la rubia ceniza en tono suplicante mientras le hacia ojitos a su amiga peli rosada

-y-yo no se lidiar con Liz-respondió la pelirosa con el temor clavado en su mirada

-tehehehehe onee-chan asusta cuando se trata de este tipo de cosas- dijo otra chica rubia de cabello corto

Todas las presentes usaban un vestido rosa largo, muy similares a excepción de la peli rosa que solo se limitaba a observar como sus amigas eran torturadas por una loca frenética amante de las bodas como lo era Elizabeth Thompson

-no me quiero imaginar lo que vive el pobrecito de Ragnarock-kun viviendo contigo-dijo con pesar una chica de cabello plateado con dos lunares a cada lado de la boca

-aún sigo sin creerme que de verdad el haya aceptado casarse contigo eres un monstruo muchacha- la secundó una chica de cabello rosado corto

-¿que dijiste descerebrada?- preguntó la rubia mayor mientras ella y la pelirosa se fulminaban con la mirada

-Mizune-chan, Liz-san no es correcto que peleen en un lugar como este- trato de calmarlas una chica de cabello castaño corto

-ella empezó-gritaron las dos al unísono las chicas mientras seguían matándose con la mirada haciendo que todas las presentes suspiraran cansadas

-Ángela déjalas ellas siempre serán así- trato de consolarla Eruka mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro

-dejen de quejarse y cooperen que la boda será en apenas tres días y el tiempo se nos agota-trato de calmarlas Tsubaki como solo ella sabia hacerlo, haciendo que todas entraran a los vestidores de nuevo

**Crona pov**

No pude evitar reír un poco al ver las expresiones en los rostros de mis amigas, aún sigo sin creer que ya han pasado casi 8 años desde que conocí a Kid y ahora estoy viendo como mis amigas discuten por como lucirán con los vestidos de damas de honor en mi boda.

Unos meses depúes de accidente y luego de muchas terapias Kid logro recuperarse por completo y pudimos continuar nuestra relación normalmente.

Shinigami-sama, con el fin de aligerar un poco la carga de Patty me permitió terminar mis estudios en la universidad con el fin de aprender sobre finanzas y negocios internacionales y así Kid y yo pudiéramos administrar el Shibusen juntos, por lo tanto Patty solo tuvo que lidiar con las responsabilidades que Liz dejó en sus manos.

Luego de un año Tsubaki-chan y Black*Star realizaron su boda apenas se les permitió y luego de seis meses nos enteramos de que Tsubaki estaba embarazada luego de su primer hijo y al cabo de un año más tuvieron una niña, Red*Star su hijo en este momento tiene 5 años y su hermana pequeña Yume*Star tiene 4.

Para cuando Tsubaki tuvo a su hija mi hermano se armo de valor y le pidió matrimonio a Liz, cabe decir que la boda fue todo un acontecimiento, creo que jamás ha habido una boda más… ostentosa en la historia del mundo, al cabo de un año Liz también quedo embarazada mi sobrina Louise que ahora tiene 3 años de edad.

Soul y Maka se casaron hace 1 año y el fruto de su amor se manifiesta en la enorme panza con la que ha tenido que lidiar mi amiga durante los últimos seis meses.

Ahora soy yo la que esta apunto de casarse, aun sin poder creérmelo hace dos meses Kid me pidió matrimonio y mas que gustosa acepté casarme con el hombre que amo.

Desde que Kid y yo administramos el Shibusen el primer cambio a gran escala que hicimos fue el de unificar por completo Death City por lo que la parte alta, media o baja de la ciudad dejaron de existir y se convirtieron en una sola, dando igualdad de oportunidades a todos los habitantes .

Eruka se hace cargo del Death Brooks café desde hace casi 3 años cuando el maestro decidió retirarse y ahora está encargada del banquete de mi boda, Mizune y Ángela son maestras, la primera en la universidad del Shibusen y la segunda en el jardín de niños de Death City, no me podría haber pedido pasar nada mejor que esto…

**3 días después**

-¡esto es lo peor que me ha podido pasar!- grité desesperada mientras caminaba de un lado a otro bajo las intensas miradas de mis damas de honor – ¿como es que estoy aquí? yo no se lidiar con las bodas, con tener que casarme, tampoco con los votos ni el si acepto- concluí mientras me dejaba caer de rodillas sobre el pomposo vestido de novia que Liz había diseñado para mi

-cálmate Crona son solo los nervios pre-nupciales ya pasarán-me dijo Eruka tratando de tranquilizarme

-y tu que sabes si ni siquiera tienes novio…-_diablos no debí decir eso _pensé pero para cuando me di cuenta Eruka ya estaba en el Sr. Rincón maldiciéndose a si misma por no haber conseguido un novio y casarse antes que yo –l-lo siento-dije tratando de consolarla

-Crona es normal estar asustada antes de la boda, pero piensa que todo va a salir bien después de todo te estás casando con el hombre que amas ¿no es así?- me dijo Liz mientras me arreglaba el velo de novia que se había corrido un poco

-a menos que no lo ames cosa que haría de esto el peor error de tu vida- dijo despreocupadamente Mizune mientras se miraba las uñas, haciendo que todas le fulminaran con la mirada y de paso haciendo que en ese momento me sintiera frustrada de nuevo

-Mizune! Que no le digas esas cosas a Crona-chan que a este paso se va aponer muy emo corta venas por siempre- le regaño Ángela mientras le daba un zape, todas suspiraron cansadas, en ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a mi hermano con un elegante esmoquin

-chicas deben salir ahora- dijo el en tono calmado mientras todas asentían y empezaban a salir en dirección a la capilla- ¿estas bien tonta? Por que si quieres huir ahora te doy las llaves de mi motocicleta- me dijo el en tono divertido mostrando sus llaves y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, sonreí un poco

-¿nii-san estoy haciendo lo correcto?- pregunté intentando buscar algo de apoyo en mi hermano

-¿casarte con ese idiota? En realidad pienso que estás loca- dijo haciendo que ahora fuera yo quien ocupara el espacio dentro del Sr. Rincón-era broma tonta pero que sensible eres- exclamó mientras se sentaba a mi lado y largaba un suspiro- se que no he sido el mejor hermano del mundo, que te trato mal y te molesto pero la mayoría de las cosas que he hecho han sido para protegerte por que eres mi hermana y te quiero…-lo miré fijamente mientras el buscaba las palabras para continuar- Kid nunca me agrado, es y siempre será un idiota pero aunque lo deteste él es el idiota que se ha ganado tu corazón, y si eres feliz con el y lo amas entonces ten por seguro que no habrá nada ni nadie que los separe ahora, no después de todo lo que han tenido que pasar para estar juntos, si eres feliz con él entonces yo también- concluyo mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa que me hizo despedirme de todas mis inseguridades

- gracias nii-san te quiero- dije mientras lo abrazaba, el correspondió el abrazo y luego me ayudó a levantarme

-bien vamos a que te cases antes de que me arrepienta de no entregarte las llaves de mi moto- dijo el mientras me extendía un brazo y caminábamos por el pasillo hasta una enorme puerta de madera- te lo preguntaré una última vez ¿estás segura de esto?-

-completamente-afirmé Ragnarock se limitó a sonreírme mientras ponía el velo sobre mi rostro

Al momento de que la puerta se abrió comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial*, todos los invitados se levantaron de sus asientos y me miraban fijamente, Yume y Louise caminaron en frente mio tirando pequeños pétalos de rosas, caminé tras ellas unos pasos mirando fijamente el suelo como si fiera la cosa mas interesante del mundo, apreté un poco el agarre del brazo de mi hermano

-mira tonta te estas perdiendo tu boda-me susurro el haciendo que lo viera fijamente mientras me dedicaba una cálida sonrisa luego miré hacia el frente y vi que Kid me miraba fijamente creo que jamás sus ojos me parecieron tan hermosos como hasta ese momento…

**Kid pov**

-hermano cálmate es solo una boda- me susurro Soul mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro intentando que yo dejara de temblar

-¿solo una boda?, a caso estás loco no me hagas recordarte lo que tuvimos que hacer Black y yo el día de tu matrimonio

_Flash back (general pov)_

_-mierda ya no aguanto mas ¡_yo_ me largo!- gritó el peliblanco tratando con todas sus fuerzas de huir de la capilla mientras Black*Star y Kid hacían hasta lo imposible por detenerlo_

_-TU DIOS TE ORDENA QUE DEMUETRES QUE TIENES PELOTAS Y DEJES DE GRITAR COMO NIÑA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!- gritó el peli azul mientras tomaba a Soul por el cuello de la camisa y lo sentaba nuevamente en la silla frente al espejo_

_-tómate esto te hará valiente – le dijo el pelinegro mientras le entregaba una copa con liquido de color extraño dentro_

_-¿Qué carajo es esto?-preguntó Soul tomando la copa con el líquido de dudosa procedencia_

_-es una receta de familia solo bébelo hermano- le repuso Kid, Soul lo miro dudoso para luego acercar la copa a su boca y tomar el líquido de un solo trago _

_-esta cosa es…- Soul no pudo continuar con lo que iba a decir por que en seguida cayo desmayado en el suelo _

_-¿PERO QUE MIERDA LE DISTE?, ¿AHORA COMO LE DIREMOS A MAKA QUE MATAMOS A SU NOVIO EL DÍA DE SU BODA?- gritó asustado Black*Star mientras sacudía de un lado al otro al peliblanco_

_-deja de hacer eso que lo vas a romper y entonces te enfrentarás tu solo Maka-le amenazó Kid mientras dejaba de nuevo al peli blanco inconsciente en la silla- no te preocupes estará despierto justo antes de que empiece la ceremonia_

_10 minutos después_

_-joder que me suelten malditos traidores- gritaba Soul mientras arañaba el suelo en un intento desesperado por huir del lugar mientras el peli azul y el pelinegro lo jalaban cada uno de una pierna rumbo al altar de la iglesia bajo las miradas de tristeza que le lanzaban los invitados_

_Fin flash back _

-está bien tu ganas pero el punto es que todo va a salir bien solo tienes que recordar la razón por la que estás aquí-me dijo Soul, largue un suspiro cansado, miré justo tras de mi para encontrar a mi padre con los pulgares en alto animándome desde su asiento, en ese momento las puertas de la capilla se abrieron mientras las niñas de las flores entraban tirando los pétalos de rosas y tras ellas entró Ragnarock y junto a el estaba ella, más hermosa que nunca en el momento en que nuestros ojos se encontraron todas mis inseguridades desaparecieron, caminaron un poco mas hasta que llegaron al altar

-hazla llorar solo una vez y te romperé la cara niño bonito-me dijo Ragnarock en tono amenazante mientras me entregaba la mano de Crona

-no te preocupes cuidaré de ella cuñadito- le respondí en tono divertido mientras el me fulminaba con la mirada

-mas te vale- respondió el en un susurro, acto seguido sujete a Crona de la mano mientras el padre iniciaba la ceremonia

-recuerdas hoy hace exactamente 8 años una mesera derramo una malteada de chocolate en mi traje favorito- le dije a Crona muy bajito para que solo ella escuchara- jamás pensé que esa mesera sería la primera persona que me haría ver la vida con otros ojos y de la cual me enamoraría perdidamente, sabes Crona me alegro de que arruinaras mi traje favorito ese día por que gracias a eso conocí a la persona más perfecta del mundo y estoy más que agradecido por que decidas compartir el resto de tu vida con migo

-te amo- susurro ella bajito mientras me sonreía tiernamente, quizá la sonrisa mas hermosa que jamás vi en mi vida

-entonces Death The Kid aceptas como tu esposa a Crona Maquenshi, para cuidarla y respetarla en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe- preguntó el sacerdote

-acepto- dije con completa seguridad, creo que jamás me había sentido tan seguro de una decisión en mi vida hasta ese momento

-y tu Crona Maquenshi aceptas a Death The Kid, para cuidarlo y respetarlo en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe-continuo el sacerdote

-acepto-respondió ella luego nos pusimos los anillos

-en ese caso los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia-concluyó el sacerdote, en ese momento levanté el velo dejando al descubierto el hermoso rostro de mi esposa la miré con ternura y luego le di un tranquilo beso en los labios disfrutando cada segundo de aquel contacto que se me hizo eterno

-NO! ME NIEGO!- todos nos giramos a ver quien estaba armando tanto escandalo para encontrarnos con un furioso Black*Star?

-¿pero que rayos te sucede maldito mono asimétrico?-grité colérico de que arruinara mi simétrica boda

-QUE NO PIENSO PERMITIR ESTO ESTA BODA NO DEBE SER ASÍ!-gritó el mientras se subía al altar justo frente al sacerdote-USTED NO ES DIGNO DE UNIFICAR ESTA RELACIÓN ASÍ QUE YO SU GRAN DIOS SERÁ QUIEN LOS UNIFIQUE SIMPLES MORTALES NYAJAJAJA- gritó Black*Star al pobre anciano, mientras este se ponía pálido y se preparaba para huir

-Black*Star eres un idiota!-gritó Maka mientras tomaba la monumental biblia y se la estrellaba en la cabeza, con una puntería digna de un francotirador, haciendo que el mono asimétrico cayera de espaldas y dejando a la pobre Tsubaki intentando reanimarlo entonces escuche algo que me sorprendió Crona estaba….¿riendo?

-jajajaja ¿viste como se cayo? Fue tan divertido-me decía ella mientras se sostenía el estomago presa de la risa, no pude resistirlo y la acompañe riendo

Después de ello Black despertó, abandonamos la capilla y nos dirigimos a la recepción de la boda en el salón de fiestas del Shibusen, la celebración transcurrió con normalidad… bueno con la normalidad que mis amigos pueden tener, al momento en que Crona lanzó el ramo fue ¿mi padre quien lo atrapó?, bajo la recelosa mirada de Eruka, al finalizar la recepción una limosina estaba esperando por mi esposa y por mi justo afuera del edificio para levarnos a nuestra luna de miel, decidimos que lo mejor era viajar de inmediato para poder disfrutar un poco antes de regresar al trabajo, esa noche fue algo _agitada_ y lo mejor ocurrió en la mañana del día siguiente.

-k-Kid hay algo importante que debo decirte-me dijo mi hermosa esposa mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi pecho

-¿que sucede cariño? – pregunté mientras la abrazaba un poco por la espalda, ella se aclaro un poco la garganta antes de continuar

-k-Kid y-yo estoy e-embarazada- me dijo sin más

-Crona eso no sucede tan pronto cariño- le dije considerando que lo decía por lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior

-no es eso Kid, me hice una prueba hace un poco más de una semana- me dijo mientras me veía a los ojos, la boba sonrisa que tenía en el rostro se esfumó de inmediato me puse completamente pálido

-¿q-que t-t-tu estas QUE?!-dije mientras la miraba completamente sorprendido

-vamos cariño era obvio que sucedería después de… ya sabes- dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco y giraba un poco la mirada

-seré padre… ¡SERE PADRE!-grité feliz haciendo que ella se asustara un poco, de inmediato la abracé mientras mi felicidad aumentaba a cada segundo

**5 años después**

**General pov**

''_en ese caso los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia-dijo el sacerdote, acto seguido el pelinegro le levantó el velo a la novia y le dio un tierno beso''_

_-_awwwwww – dijeron dos niñas al unísono, la primera de cabello completamente negro y la segunda de cabello rosado con 3 líneas en la parte izquierda de la cabeza

''_NO! ME NIEGO!- todos se giramos a ver quien estaba armando tanto escandalo para encontrarse con un furioso Black*Star?_

_-¿pero que rayos te sucede maldito mono asimétrico?-gritó colérico el hombre de cabello negro _

_-QUE NO PIENSO PERMITIR ESTO ESTA BODA NO DEBE SER ASÍ!-gritó el peli azul mientras se subía al altar justo frente al sacerdote-USTED NO ES DIGNO DE UNIFICAR ESTA RELACIÓN ASÍ QUE YO SU GRAN DIOS SERÁ QUIEN LOS UNIFIQUE SIMPLES MORTALES NYAJAJAJA- gritó Black*Star al pobre anciano, mientras este se ponía pálido y se preparaba para huir _

_-Black*Star eres un idiota!-gritó Maka mientras tomaba la monumental biblia y se la estrellaba en la cabeza, con una puntería digna de un francotirador'' _

_-_está es la mejor parte no me aburro de verlo-dijo la niña pelinegra mientras se reía y giraba en el suelo

-yo no se como lidiar con los golpes de la tía Maka- dijo la pequeña niña de cabello rosado con tres lineas blancas en la parte izquierda de su cabeza

-niñas vengan a cenar- gritó Crona desde el comedor

-ya vamos- dijeron las pequeñas al unísono mientras corrían por el pasillo de la enorme mansión hasta llegar a comedor

-papi ¿Cuándo yo me case mi boda será tan divertida como la tuya?- preguntó la chica de cabello negro mientras se sentaba en enorme comedor en una silla junto a su padre

-c-creo que es un poco pronto para que pienses en casarte Annette- respondió el hombre pelinegro con tres líneas blancas un poco nervioso

-mami no se como lidiar con las bodas-dijo la niña de cabello rosado y tres líneas blancas mientras se escondía detrás de las piernas de su madre

-no te preocupes Yuki quizá en algunos años puedas lidiar con ellas-dijo Crona mientras tomaba a su hija en brazos y sentaba en una de las muchas sillas del comedor

-mami cuando crezca quiero casarme con Wes- kun- dijo Annette mientras sonreía divertida acción que hizo que su padre escupiera el trago de vino que se había llevado a la boca

-¿el hijo de Soul y Maka? ay no eso si que no-dijo Kid decidido mientras su esposaba largaba un suspiro

-¿mami cuando llegara bebe-chan?-preguntó la pequeña de cabello rosado mientras Kid y Annette dejaban su discusión de lado y veían fijamente a la mujer pelirosa

-no te preocupes cariño bebe-chan se quedará aquí una temporada-respondió la mujer mientras acariciaba su vientre

-sigo creyendo que wes-kun sería un buen esposo-dijo la niña pelinegra mientras tomaba su vaso de jugo y se lo llevaba a la boca todos los presentes comenzaron a reír, definitivamente el accidente de la malteada fue lo mejor que les haya podido pasar...

_''La vida sonreía ampliamente a las personas que aprendieron a ver más allá de las apariencias, por que sin importar el lugar del que vienes, lo más importante es aprender a ver quien realmente eres.''_

**FIN**

* * *

****y bueno? que tal el epilogo fue lo que esperaban? menos de que esperaban? mas de lo que esperaban? debería dejar de ser tan torpe y hacer tantas preguntas? ok no ._. olviden eso ... en fin espero que les haya gustado la frase del final es mía è.é no se la roben jajaja ok no ._. la verdad la escribí de mi cabeza pero no se si alguien ya se la había inventado u,u

en fin ahora responderé por última vez en este fic sus reviews oh! que nostalgia xd

CHABELI 05:thank you for follow my fic from the beginning and I´m very happy because I found you in Deviantart o3o I like your drawings so much :3

YUKI-CHAN22: gracias me alegro que te gustara... si quedó muy meloso todo el fic salió un poco diferente de lo que pensaba pero me gustó el resultado final...jejeje por supuesto que te has ganado mi perdón :3

Saeko Evans:jajaja perdonada pero no lo buelvas a hacer è.é jajaja xD... si pobresito se rompió pero de cierto modo se lo merecía jejeje ok no ._. pobresito y espero que te haya gustado el epilogo :3

Lukita: arigato Lukita-Sempai :3 jajaja el golpe de Ragnarock me salió muy espontaneo xd gracias sempai me siento muy alagada con tus palabras o3o, si los 17 son la edad mas complicada del mundo -,-U, siempre siempre esperaré un comentario tuyo en alguna de mis historias sempai tus reviews siempre me hacen reir y son muy inspiradores ^^, *espacio publicitario*** LOVE HISTORY es una historia maravillosa escritas por mi sempai para mi sempai espero que todos la lean *-* ***fin espacio publicitario*..por supuesto que me ha gustado mucho tu historia semapai espero ansiosa el siguiente capitulo *w*, espero que te haya gustado el epilogo lo último que quiero es decepcionarte :3

: me alegro que te haya gustado mi fic espero que también te haya gustado el epilogo :3

recuerden que hay muchas imagenes bonitas de soul eater en general hechas por mi en deviant art el link está en mi perfil :)

y tbn recuerden pasarse por el one-shot que hice en honor de **SAEKO EVANS** se llama **_la apuesta de tsubaki_**espero que les guste y creo que esto es todo

dudas? consternaciones? yo se las resuelvo :D solo deben dejarme un review y con gusto les dejaré un PM :9


End file.
